Ciência do Sexo HOT
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Rosalie Hale, uma responsável cientista, busca a cura para essa tara dos homens... Mas é complicado obter a concentração tendo Emmett Cullen, um Sedutor nato, como seu companheiro de projeto. HOT
1. Chapter 1

Ciência do Sexo

Iniciada em Janeiro de 2010.

**Adaptação do Livro:** Pleasure Control de Cathryn Fox

**Sinopse Completa:** Rosalie Hale é uma fria e responsável cientista, mas, sob seu imaculado uniforme branco, seu corpo deseja ser tomado. É difícil manter a concentração na experiência e não no corpo musculoso de Emmett Cullen, seu companheiro de projeto.  
Rosalie e Emmett tentam descobrir um inibidor de libido para ajudar os viciados em sexo. O trabalho de Rosalie é provocar Emmett para comprovar se o inibidor age corretamente.  
Emmett e Rosalie então têm que passar as noites no laboratório tentando uma e outra vez.  
Tudo pela ciência!

**Classificação:** +18  
**Personagens:** Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale

**Gêneros:**

Ação, Fantasia, Ficção Científica, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:**

Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

NÃO é uma mera troca de nomes. Tenho adaptado o livro e transformado em primeira pessoa, um livro todo em terceira pessoa.

* * *

Capítulo1

Será que é possível sossegar o apetite sexual dos homens?

Essa é uma pergunta que eu gostaria de responder. Rosalie Hale, 24 anos e solteira. Talvez fosse esse pequeno detalhe que me fazia apagar a chama do queimador de Bunsen e segurar, como se fosse minha vida, esse frasquinho pronto para ser testado no meu companheiro de laboratório, que agora brincava com um porquinho da índia, Emmett Cullen.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça?

Emmett passou os dedos pelo cabelo dourados como ouro. Seus lábios, tão sensuais, curvaram-se para baixo.

—O inibidor da libido que estamos preparando é para homens, Rosalie.

Senti seus olhos deslizaram pelo meu corpo enquanto mudava de postura.

— Acredite, não é apta para o experimento benzinho e, de toda forma, o conselho diretor que nos subsidia acabaria com a sua carreira, e também com a minha, se não apresentarmos algo concreto antes do final da semana que vem.

_Merda!_ Como eu gostaria que ele estivesse errado sobre isso, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Não passei meus últimos meses trabalhando cada dia até tarde no laboratório para que agora o conselho detivesse de repente o projeto.

Puxei a banqueta e me apoiei sobre a mesa de trabalho encarando Emmett que agora guardava o bichinho preguiçoso em sua gaiola.

— Mas ainda não conhecemos todos os efeitos secundários ou mesmo os adversos.

Não era a primeira vez que os olhos daquele estorvo me amoleciam, mas era a primeira em que suas mãos repousaram sobre as minhas enquanto nos encarávamos.

— E não saberemos menos que eu tome o lugar do nosso porquinho da índia.

Meu corpo se contorceu na medida em que ele apertou meus dedos, acariciando a pele com o polegar. Ele não imaginava o que eu pensava sobre isso, mas uma coisa meu corpo era consciente, _puta que pariu como eu o queria circulando meu clitóris assim..._

O laboratório, que era pequeno, pareceu fechar-se ainda mais ao meu redor.

_Alguém chame os bombeiros!_

Olhei para Emmett, me certificando que aquele protótipo de troglodita homem sedutor era mesmo o objeto que causava tal combustão espontânea em meu corpo, afinal eu sabia que ao Emmett não encantava as garotas inteligentes e aplicadas. Durante os últimos três anos tinha visto a cota suficiente de loiras, fúteis para saber que o "senhor uma-mulher-diferente-a-cada-dia" sentia um apetite voraz pelas mulheres com aspecto de meninas abandonadas, acéfalas e que ostentavam atraentes sorrisos. Modéstia a parte, eu sou totalmente o contrário: uma mulher inteligente, miúda e cheia de curvas, ou seja, a antítese do protótipo que o excitava.

_Sinceramente, quando os homens iriam entender que as coisas boas da vida estavam sempre nos menores pacotes?_

Meus olhos foram imediatamente a braguilha de Emmett que agora estava mais que inchada: _Bom, possivelmente nem todas as coisas._

Acordei a tempo de ver um sorriso ridículo na boca sedutora e rubra. _Meu santinho me proteja dessa tentação!_ Seu polegar, grosso e potente, ainda acariciava minha mão e eu antes de sonhar novamente com ele em outra pele, fiquei em pé e agarrei uma seringa.

— Bom, se não estiver morrendo de medo de uma simples seringa, vamos acabar logo com isso. Levante a manga da camisa ou abaixe suas calças.

Emmett sorriu abertamente e ameaçou baixar as calças. Minha respiração parou nesse milésimo de segundo até vê-lo arregaçar as mangas. Assim que meu coração se tranqüilizou que ele apenas brincava comigo, tombei o frasco com a experiência e alimentei a seringa.

Mostrei a injeção para o homenzarrão e ele apenas mordeu os lábios. _Como todo homem, tem medo de uma injeção! _

— Preparado?

— Nasci preparado, pronto e gostoso. Vamos logo com isso, Rosalie.

Abri o pacote de algodão e o impregnei de álcool, esfregando logo em seu bíceps. _Valha-me meu Santo Antonio, e que bíceps era aquele!_

— Mas... – Sua voz cortou meus movimentos e senti sua mão sobre meu pulso. – Tome cuidado. Conheço seu estilo espetando — E lá estava aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado que me deixava ofegante. — Tivemos sorte de não ter nenhuma baixa até o momento.

Imediatamente meu corpo teve uma descarga de adrenalina em um único ponto. Podia sentir minha calcinha molhando e minhas pernas tentando refrear a imediata necessitada de jogar tudo que tinha sobre a bancada e trazer Emmett para o meio das minhas pernas.

Consegui respirar e tranqüilizar os pensamentos mais safados, embora meu seio estivesse intumescido sob a camisa clamando por uma língua caridosa.

_Eu preciso transar! Emmett me deixando louca? Impossível!_

— Sempre há uma primeira vez.

Achei meus neurônios saudáveis bem a tempo de não cometer uma sandice qualquer. Emmett tentou dizer qualquer coisa, que eu tinha certeza que não prestaria, e eu o calei com um simples gesto de dedo e a minha característica levantada de sobrancelha que indicava perigo para qualquer um que me conhecesse um pouco ao menos.

— Comporte-se ou farei que isto seja um processo doloroso.

Por um mínimo segundo, pensei em como seria ter um companheiro como Emmett na vida, com todas aquelas brincadeiras e sarcasmos até na cama... As borboletas bêbadas que moram no meu estomago resolveram se movimentar me dizendo que aquilo seria _bom?_

Trabalhar os últimos três anos junto à Emmett nem sempre foi fácil. Às vezes, me convencia que arrancar um molar teria sido menos doloroso que aquela rotina diária ao lado do poço de encanto e sedução. Cada vez que ele me olhava cheio de sorrisos sensuais e despreocupado, meu corpo pedia aos gritos para ser jogado sobre ele, fazendo com que me fodesse em um orgasmo louco e prazeroso, sobre aquelas mesas de inox que nos cercavam. Sem dúvidas, uma exposição prolongada à Emmett Cullen, também conhecido como o Urso, queimaria meu corpo mais que uma semana inteira sob um sol de verão sem protetor solar.

_E eu faria questão de marcá-lo com uma tarja de advertência se fosse meu: Perigo, combustão espontânea._ Uma plaquinha com: «_Hot Dog_.»_ Seria perfeito!_

Entretanto, eu não era partidária do lema da empresa, que Edward Masen, presidente e CEO do laboratório, pregava: «Ao nos relacionar fora do trabalho, abrimos as portas para que a felicidade e a harmonia entrem em nossas vidas.»

_Deus santo! Nem morta, iluminado._

Em meios a esses pensamentos, acabei injetando a espessa mistura naquele braço monumental e a tampando com um esparadrapo.

— E agora... Esperar. — Puxei meu caderno de controle de amostras e passei a anotar a data e o teste que realizávamos

— Esperar o que? — perguntou Emmett em voz baixa.

— Para ver, se o Pequeno Emmett acorda ou não.

Por um minuto pensei que esse seria o momento da minha morte, mas pelo jeito, a experiência surtia efeito.

— Pequeno Emmett? — Temi quando seus lábios formaram um sorriso. — Mas muito bem o não-tão-pequeno-Emmett precisa ser posto a prova, não acha?

_E onde por Deus ele achava que eu entraria na jogada?_

— Abra sua mochila e tire uma das suas revistas pornôs de lá, ou na ausência pegue alguma foto suja em seu celular, tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem como resolver esse "pequeno problema".

Emmett cruzou os braços, desafiante, com um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios e eu tremi internamente.

— Não acredito.

— Talvez devesse chamar alguma de suas numerosas amiguinhas. — Minha voz devia ter saído em um simples comentário profissional, mas acabou soando como um ciúme besta de criança inocente. _Maldição_.

Tomei consciência de que Emmett vinha em minha direção muito tarde. Senti sua mão sobre meu braço, e imediatamente me arrependi de ter aceitado sua oferta de cobaia.

— Esqueceu que este projeto é Top Secret, Rosalie? Se o Pequeno Emmett, como muito amavelmente o batizou, pendura as chuteiras enquanto estou em pleno movimento, não acha que meu possível encontro poderia suspeitar de algo?

Aham que ele nunca tinha brochado... Novamente minha cabeça me traiu olhando para sua braguilha que continuava crescente, e soube que ele realmente não devia fazer parte dessa turma que meu ex-namorado encabeçava.

Nunca tive um namorado que soubesse a minha necessidade, duvido até hoje que eles soubessem onde estava clitóris de uma mulher, que dirá do seu ponto G.

Acordei do meu triste passado quando Emmett roçou suas pernas entre as minhas, tentando se ajeitar sobre o banco de metal.

_Piedade Senhor!_

Talvez devesse parar para comprar pilhas no caminho de retorno para casa. Excitada, molhada e satisfeita, sim era como eu me imaginava ao seu lado.

Resolvi parar de delirar e me concentrar no futuro da experiência.

— É um cara com recursos Emmett, se brochar, solte a desculpa que sua avó faleceu recentemente, tenho certeza que conseguirá animar sua amiguinha com os dedos ou a língua.

Emmett inclinou sua cabeça chegando a centímetros da minha boca, eu podia sentir seu hálito fresco invadindo meu olfato e ainda sim, a umidade que gerava em minha boca. Rapidamente meus lábios tornaram-se um deserto de tão secos e eu sabia que faltava pouco para que eu o beijasse.

—Me ocorre uma idéia melhor.

_Por Deus! _Ofeguei como uma criança diante de um sorvete delicioso.

—Sério? — E por um acaso essa idéia viria com nossos corpos nus e muita calada de chocolate? Provavelmente era apenas uma mirabolante idéia que passava pela minha cabeça, pois Emmett continuava a me encarar com um sorriso de quem parecia saber o que eu pensava. _Deus que ele não pudesse ouvir pensamentos, como aquele vampiro do filme de sábado passado._

—Sim, uma idéia genial gatinha... Que tal tirar esse avental, ir para casa e tomar um longo e relaxante banho? Em seguida quero que ponha a lingerie mais fina que tiver.

Aquilo era brincadeira, não era? Emmett-poderoso-deus-grego me passando uma cantada?

—Então? — perguntou — Anotou?

Balancei a cabeça algumas vezes com medo de que tivesse ouvido algo irreal.

- Oi, desculpa. Qual sua brilhante idéia? Porque eu acho que não escutei direito...

- Ah escutou sim benzinho...

Eu ainda estava atônita com a real possibilidade de comer esse urso com todas as minhas atribuições, lembrei que essa poderia ser um dos efeitos secundários: alucinações que o fizeram pensar em mim como uma mulher desejável.

—Se não me excitar, então saberemos sem quaisquer dúvidas que a dose terá funcionado.

E não que ele não estava brincado? _Jesus apague a luz e feche a porta, porque eu fui testar isso e volto já!_

—E se te excitar?

Momento pare o trem que quero descer. Emmett lançou um olhar mais que brincalhão e um sorriso torto, mostrando as perolas que compunham seu sorriso.

—Carinho, se me excitar, as possibilidades são ilimitadas.

Seu dedo circulou minhas bochechas e por um momento eu não tinha mais certeza de onde estava.

POV Emmett

Subi de dois em dois degraus pensando em como a Princesa do Gelo estaria me esperando. Eu um simples e bobalhão químico trabalhando ao lado de uma das mais brilhantes mentes cientificas do país.

Não por mérito, mas por meus pais serem melhores amigos de Edward Masen, eu estava no cargo desejado por todos no país; além de poder observar suas mais generosas curvas, sua inteligência avassaladora e aquelas malditas saias lápis que cobriam até seu joelho.

Meteu a garrafa de vinho tinto sob o braço e resolveu focar no projeto, mas de nada adiantava pensar se a porra do pau não queria cooperar. A espera do que estava por vir fiz com que meu pau pulsasse a cada passo que o aproximava mais e mais da porta de Rosalie Hale, o tesão em forma de mulher.

_Concentre-se seu merda! Essa mulher irá chutar seu gordo e flácido traseiro na primeira tentativa de cantada tosca que soltar._

Havia algo em Rosalie que me atraía: Talvez fosse sua forma dura de lidar comigo e com os outros homens, ou a combinação letal de inteligência, inocência e sensualidade.

Eu um Cullen de berço sabia que não devia sequer cogitar um envolvimento mais profundo com ela.

Comecei a estudar química para descobrir qual a falha genética que não permitia os homens Cullens se apaixonarem e serem fiéis a uma única mulher. Minha mãe me culpava desde a infância pelo meu nascimento prematuro e término do casamento.

_- Você será igual ao bastardo do seu pai. Irá destruir a vida de outras mulheres, como ele me destruiu: está em seu sangue frio de Cullen._

Essas palavras ainda ressoavam em minha mente quando tinha tentado fugir de casa e acabei me escondendo no pequeno restaurante dos Brandons. Amigos antigos da família, Carlisle e Esme Brandon, foram às únicas pessoas que tiveram fé e acreditaram que quando maior, eu seria um homem honrado e respeitável. Alice sua filha, era minha melhor amiga, guru da moda e confidente daquelas que ainda me indicavam se devia ou não depilar as bolas. Foram eles que fizeram a minha infância mágica, já que passava mais tempo no restaurante italiano que administravam que em minha própria casa. Graças a eles tenho uma idéia de como é um amor em família.

Voltei a focar no experimento quando me deparei com a porta do apartamento 71 daquele luxuoso prédio. Eu estava louco para sentir o gosto daquela buceta entre meus dentes...

_Comporte-se seu anormal!_

Disputava internamente sobre qual cabeça comandaria a festa, quando a porta foi aberta.

_A de baixo ganhou!_

Trabalhar cada dia até tarde com Rosalie ao meu lado, acabava sendo o maior exercício de controle vital para mim. Conhecida como a Princesa do Gelo, pensei em quanto ela devia ser parecida com o lado masculino dos Cullens.

Desde que cheguei à repartição controlada por ela, todos comentavam comigo o quão impossível era de domar a fera.

Até agora.

Deus! Meu pau latejava enquanto eu me concentrava em não gaguejar e muito menos empurrar aquela mulher deliciosa, vestida com uma renda branca que mal cobria a umidade entre suas pernas. A minha camisa não seria suficiente para esconder a necessidade que meu pau tinha de endurecer a cada respiração de Rosalie. Passei a pensar em todas as outras mulheres que já tive em minha vida, mas nada dava vazão à vontade que eu tinha de transformar a Princesa do Gelo em um atoleiro de chocolate fundido.

- Boa noite.

Rosalie POV

_Puta que pariu!_

Eu já tinha me falado isso um milhão de vezes e ainda não sabia o porquê havia aceitado o pedido de Emmett. Talvez por uma nobre causa cientifica havia ajudado, mas raios que eu sabia: queria foder arduamente com Emmett Cullen, o Urso Indomável.

Uma cinta liga branca com todos os apetrechos, havia sido minha idéia assim que ele me pediu algo confortável para vestir... Pensei em algo que pudesse ser um atrativo a mais para testar a potencia máxima do Inibidor de Libido que nós havíamos criado.

_Deus santo_, no que eu estava pensando quando aceitei aquilo? Não tenho dúvidas que o diretor me colocaria de quatro na rua, e não era de um jeito sensual como antes eu havia sonhado com Emmett. Provar o soro em nós mesmos além de loucura era contra os princípios de qualquer cientista, até por ainda não termos alcançado resultado positivo com os ratinhos de laboratório. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza, a porcaria da minha buceta estava no comando da minha cabeça desde que pensei na possibilidade de testar isso com Emmett.

Tão sujo.

Tão deliciosamente escandaloso.

_Dez horas e nada dele..._

Levantei novamente do sofá e fui até as cortinas, escaneei os arredores do edifício. No céu, o brilho prateado das estrelas salpicava o escuro tecido aveludado. A lua cheia irrompeu através do dossel de folhas de carvalho que cobria a entrada e iluminou o caminho que conduzia até a porta principal do edifício.

_Uma merda atrás da outra Rosalie, precisa se deter antes que isso se complique mais ainda._

O olho mágico mostrava o escuro do corredor do andar. Em uns minutos, o homem pelo qual estava interessada estaria em sua casa, esperando vê-la vestindo sua lingerie mais sensual.

Qual a possibilidade do inibidor não funcionar e Emmett fodê-la pesadamente no sofá? Iria ele lamber seu clitóris até tombá-la de prazer? Ou iria fodê-la com seus lombos e grossos dedos? Nenhuma, sobretudo considerando o fato de que lhe administrara um inibidor da libido apenas umas horas antes.

_Sua vaca descarada, ainda fantasia que o troglodita foderia com alguém como você? _

Magnífico! Algo como «Premio» e «Nobel» piscavam em sua mente, afinal havia começado seu projeto buscando reconhecimento como cientista e não uma vadia boa de cama. _Existiria premiação para isso? _

Afastei meus melhores ou piores pensamentos sobre Emmett, e comecei a usar os lados científicos.

Mas o que ocorreria se finalmente Emmett se excitasse?

«As possibilidades são ilimitadas.»

Aquelas quatro palavras levavam todo o dia ressonando em minha cabeça. Dava para imaginar como seria ter seu corpo nu; sua boca descrevendo um caminho sinuoso em sua carne tremente até chegar ao abismo úmido que se abria entre minhas pernas; o suave fio de sua língua abrindo as dobras da minha buceta como se tratasse de uma flor, só para poder saborear o suave orvalho de minha excitação; seus lábios fechando-se ao redor do meu clitóris, reclamando-o só para ele.

Mas por outro lado, só existiam duas possibilidades: ganhar ou ganhar. Se Emmett não se excitasse, significaria que finalmente o projeto seria um sucesso e passaria a ser executado em larga escala, para ser comercializado. Seria o fim dos estupros.

Qual das duas mais me agradava: ser uma excelente cientista ou ser fodida por aquele delicioso?

Resolvi esquecer os problemas e fui novamente até a janela, porém as batidas na porta trouxeram a tona o batimento do coração na minha garganta. _Ele estava _ali.

Arrumei o roupão ao redor da cintura e fui em direção à porta. _Deus! Eu parecia uma massa mole de nervos._ A respiração sumiu no segundo em que o trinco girou e a porta se abriu, revelando o protótipo de gostosura com um sorriso devastador.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem no momento em que deslizei meu olhar por seu corpo. Os esculpidos músculos de seu peito preenchiam o tecido da camiseta até esticá-la, enquanto que seus largos ombros se estreitavam até formar uma cintura bem definida e uns abdominais firmes e bem marcados. Com um corpo simétrico e quase perfeito, Emmett estava desenhado para satisfazer até a mais insaciável das mulheres.

Vestido com jeans que se ajustava a seu físico em todos os pontos mais politicamente incorretos, aquele menino mal levava a palavra «problema» escrita na frente.

—Olá — Ok, ele me entregou uma garrafa de vinho e comecei a me perguntar se podia tomá-la sem sua companhia, apenas para aplacar o nervosismo que ele mesmo me causava.

—Olá, Entre.

Afastei-me da porta, levando o vinho até o pequeno aparador, enquanto Emmett invadia meu apartamento, preenchendo com seu perfume todo o meu sentido.

Antes eu o fizesse, Emmett fechou a porta e escutei o momento exato em que o ferrolho fora travado. _Puta que pariu, estamos presos em casa e foi ele quem o fez!_

Minha perna me traiu e por sorte consegui me apoiar a tempo. A umidade que antes sentia como sendo parte de um dia corrido, tornou-se abundante. _Traidora de uma figa! Tá louca para ser comida!_

Afastei todos os pensamentos que povoavam a minha mente, e encarei-o.

O brilho nos olhos de Emmett, parecido ao de um predador a ponto de saltar sobre sua presa, me deixando mais úmida e arfante. Partes de seu corpo, as mais interessantes, começaram a desprender uma calidez agradável e familiar.

Meu corpo pegou fogo, ao perceber quão preenchido estava seu jeans. Virei-me novamente contra a bancada, abanando meu rosto e logo abri um pouco o agora pesado roupão. Talvez a calefação tivesse quebrado novamente? OU realmente o apartamento havia pegado fogo?

Adotando uma expressão "foda-se você nem é tão gostoso", voltei-me para Emmett:

—Como se sente? Algum efeito secundário?

Ele se limitou a encolher os ombros, enquanto seus olhos deslizavam para baixo me fazendo ofegar ao segui-lo. Emmett clareou a garganta e afastou para um lado as visões que naquele momento monopolizavam meus pensamentos.

— Até agora, tudo bem. Continuo tendo cabelo na cabeça e ainda não comecei a babar — Ao menos não até este momento.

— E... O pequeno Emmett como está?

—Alguns pequenos movimentos involuntários, mas nada que não seja seu normal... Saberemos mais quando o pusermos a prova.

Seu sorriso fez com que meu coração pulasse uma batida e meu corpo novamente respondeu imediatamente as suas palavras.

—Talvez devêssemos ir começando. Não sabemos quanto tempo vai levar isto — minha voz saiu mais como um sussurro sensual, do que uma experiente cientista que busca a realização profissional.

Emmett deu um passo à frente enquanto inclinava a cabeça, e os poderosos músculos de sua anatomia se esticaram com o movimento. Seu aroma, intenso e masculino, me intoxicou os sentidos e me fez ficar mais alerta do que nunca.

_Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho me come... Deus sim!_

— Sim, talvez devêssemos começar.

Já não sentia mais minha razão comandar meu corpo, apenas a excitação. Abri o roupão em centímetros deixando que a forma da camisola de seda branca e rendada que eu tinha escolhido, surgisse acompanhada da à cinta liga e meias 7/8.

Um som de aprovação, rico e decadente, escapou das profundezas da garganta de Emmett, me fazendo arfar. _Ele tinha gostado do que via, _e eu pude sorrir.

Luxúria! Nos olhos do Emmett! Olhando-me!

_Santo Deus!_

Emmett POV

_Ahhhhhh!_

Não consegui deter o urro vindo do meu interior, ao vê-la com a seda branca e fina sobre seu corpo suave e curvilíneo.

Seus mamilos inchados eram mais que provas que o gelo havia se derretido. Meus dedos agarraram seu quadril sem que eu conseguisse focar em algo a mais que fodê-la.

A respiração entrecortada de Rosalie quando seus seios chocaram-se em meio peito, me deu a certeza que ela também me queria, mais do que aparentava.

—Como sabia?

—Sei o que?

—Que meu preferido é a renda branca. – Tive que pigarrear e tomar ar para me acalmar, antes de tomá-la ali mesmo, contra aquele maldito balcão.

— Uma vez li que a renda branca é capaz de fazer qualquer homem levantar as sobrancelhas assombrado.

Sem pensar, envolvi os cabelos de sua nuca com minha pesada mão e a puxei junto aos meus lábios.

—Bom, sim, embora o que queremos levantar aqui não fica precisamente perto das sobrancelhas.

Seu suspiro foi à prova de que eu precisava: Ela seria minha.

Soltei-a no momento exato de não cometer o maior erro de todos: beijá-la sem seu consentimento.

Rosalie nunca gostou das coisas que não eram maestradas por ela, e essa com absoluta certeza seria mais uma delas. _Eu estava aceitando ser submisso da Princesa do gelo? Eu tinha o pau no lugar do cérebro só podia._

Com muita força de vontade observei Rosalie se desvencilhar das minhas mãos e seguir para trás do balcão, e servir duas taças de vinho. A cachoeira castanha caia pelas costas me dando a visão dos meus sonhos tornando-se realidade.

_Quantas vezes acordei gozado após sonhar com a Princesa me fodendo em pleno laboratório, começando principalmente quando soltava sua juba e a chacoalhava lentamente._

É, eu gostava de vê-la com o cabelo solto.

Ajustei os jeans na medida em que o sentia mais apertado contra meu pau que agora estava mais vivo do que nunca. _Deus!_ Deveria ter batido uma punheta antes de sair de casa, porém talvez isso tivesse estragado o resultado da experiência. Só não contava que tudo nela me excitava, desde seus felinos olhos castanhos até sua pele imaculada e a maldita pinta no rosto.

_Se é marcada, é por que Deus não queria perder de vista._

O cara lá de cima entendia das coisas quando marcou Rosalie.

Passei a observar o modesto, porém arrumado apartamento, buscando refugio para minha ereção pulsante. Caminhei até a janela e o aroma de framboesa que soprava a vela fez com que meus pelos se contraíssem. Sua trêmula luz desenhava sombras sobre as paredes cor canela e a suave fragrância que emanava dela impregnava o ambiente.

_Framboesa. Sua fruta do bosque favorita._

_Controle-se, nunca foi assim com outras, não seria assim com __**ELA**__._

Procurei por outra saída e encontrei o aparelho estéreo. _Uma musiquinha sempre cai bem. _E o que obtive foi a mais prazerosa sensação: Sade, a rainha das musicas para foder, tocava baixo e suave.

_Como poderia me controlar se tudo ali me era convidativo?_

—Emm…

A voz de Rosalie as minhas costas me tiraram dos pensamentos mais perversos, porém a visão dela mordendo o lábio inferior foi mais sexy que todos os outros apelos. _Merda! Vou fodê-la antes mesmo que ela aprenda meu nome completo._

Em minha frente, segurando duas taças de vinho e com um leve rubor nas bochechas estava a mulher que vinha roubando minhas noites de foda boa e descompromissada.

Rosalie POV

—Venha aqui, Rosalie. — Sua voz era suave, persuasiva e com seu dedo em riste me chamando, não houve um acordo com meu corpo.

Avancei suavemente, mas me atendo ao espaço onde poderia lhe entregar a taça de vinho sem ter que sentir sua respiração.

Emmett aceitou sem tirar os olhos de mim, enquanto eu elevava minha taça "Ao sucesso do projeto", e senti que seus lábios se contorceram.

Bebeu com avidez e no momento em que terminei meu primeiro gole, senti sua respiração muito próxima e abri meus olhos.

Sua mão passou por minha mandíbula, enquanto com o polegar acariciou meu lábio inferior. Seu toque era suave e macio como a seda e logo ele roçava meu pescoço.

Seguiu descendo e senti o ar ficando rarefeito. O susto de sentir sua mão roçar meus mamilos, fez novamente meu coração pular uma batida.

_Precisarei consultar um cardiologista na próxima semana, isso não deve ser normal e muito menos essa contração espaçada em meu estomago._

—Gosto muito de sua camisola. – Sua voz rouca me deixou mais louca.

—Obrigada.

—Agora: Tire isso.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo e, de repente, a umidade entre minhas pernas escorreu. _Merda! _Precisei recuperar os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração que foi afetada pela voz de comando daquele urso.

— Não acha que será fácil assim garotão. Temos um acordo: ficarei nua se você o fizer também. Estamos juntos nesse projeto, assim, acredito que será mais justo e ainda poderei observar o pequeno Emmett e suas reações. O que me diz disso?

Os músculos de seu rosto se retesaram e no momento seguinte, sua mão tirou a taça de vinho que eu ainda segurava, deixando-a no balcão. Enquanto isso sua outra mão passou a me segurar pela cintura. Sua boca colou-se ao meu ouvido, com sua respiração me causando arrepios fortes que percorreram todo o meu corpo.

— Ponto para mim, sabia que sob o avental de laboratório se escondia a rebeldia.

Ignorei seu comentário, embora sua respiração contra minha orelha me fizesse caricias sensuais. Sabia que era conhecida como Princesa do Gelo, mas não me afetava, afinal ninguém ali podia saber que eu queimava mais que o fogo do meu queimador Bunsen. O que me faltava era um homem que possuísse o mesmo fogo que eu.

Se ao menos meus exs não tivessem se assustado quando mostrei as algemas, as bolinhas da pratica do pompoarismo ou mesmo minha coleção de lingeries...

Emmett me puxou contra si novamente, e eu gemi. Não consegui afastar a satisfação de sentir seu membro duro e pulsante diante da minha pele. Ele estava mais que ereto e pronto para o combate.

— Registrou? – Sua voz era repleta de sensualidade e safadeza. Ele tinha algo em mente.

—Me parece que resolveu avançar um pouco no jogo...

Vi quando ele colocou uma das mãos no bolso e tirou uma moeda. _O que ele pretendia com isso? Colocar-me uma no rabo e ver se eu funcionava bem como uma garota de pee pee show?_

—Me esclareça.

—O que acha de jogarmos a sorte? Quem ganhar manda.

—E quais são as regras deste jogo?

—Vamos alternando. Você joga a moeda e eu escolho cara ou coroa. Quem perder terá que fazer o que o outro ordenar.

Comecei a arfar só com as imagens que meu cérebro inventivo passou a formular.

— Joga?

* * *

N/A: OIoioioioi

Insanamente postando uma nova fic... Será um short fic com cinco caps.. Mas todos extensos...

Espero que gostem... e comentem...

Querem me ajudar a melhorar mais e mais?

1 - Acham que Rose deve jogar o jogo do Emm?

2 - E os fins cientificos? Acham que eles ainda se lembram deles?

3 - O que gostariam que acontecesse no proximo cap?

Conto com vocês!

Bjkas


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu sei que houve demora, mas lembro-as que a fic concorre em um projeto e que preciso de liberação da administração para postar..._

_Em troca, ofereço 31 páginas de word._

_Boa Leitura!_

Obrigada por indicarem a fic ao Oscar... Agora conto com vocês votando **_WWW (ponto) FANFICTION (ponto) NET/u/1197490_**

* * *

_No final capítulo anterior..._

_—E quais são as regras deste jogo?_

_—Vamos alternando. Você joga a moeda e eu escolho cara ou coroa. Quem perder terá que fazer o que o outro ordenar._

_Comecei a arfar só com as imagens que meu cérebro inventivo passou a formular._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

"Joga?"

Emmett começou a brincar com a moeda em seus dedos, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso maroto, _daqueles que sua pele recebe instantaneamente como uma injeção de prazer._

— Mas me diga: este jogo servirá apenas para analisarmos os resultados do soro? Puramente com fins científicos?

Embora, a finalidade final era vê-lo nu e me agradava de antemão.

—É obvio.

—Bom, pois se esse é nosso objetivo, claro que jogo. — Fiz minha melhor cara de "pelo bem da ciência". – Me dê à moeda.

A moeda foi apresentada como se fosse um maravilhoso prêmio. Soprei-a sobre a superfície chapeada buscando atrair sorte e logo a lancei ao ar. Meu pulmão se contraiu em antecipação ao apanhar e apertá-la contra a mão.

— Cara ou coroa?

A vontade de fazer essa pergunta soar sensual era puramente imaginativa, mas Emmett conseguiu transformá-la em apenas dois segundos.

—Mmm… Cara ou coroa, cara ou coroa… Gosto de cara, mas não no sentido figurado da palavra, sem me entende. – Suas palavras foram seguidas de uma piscada sexy que fora rapidamente absorvida pelo meio das minhas pernas, claro. —Mas também tem a coroa que, claro, sempre me funciona muito bem. — Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e eu me perguntava se ele seria consciente do poder que exercia seu encanto natural.

Minha respiração se acelerava por momentos. _Deus! Adorava seu senso de humor e aquele lado tão brincalhão que ele mostrava só de vez em quando._

— Se decida Emmett. – Juntei o que me restava de sanidade para lhe fazer o pedido crucial.

— Coroa.

Assim que levantei a mão, não tive como segurar meu suspiro. Parecia que os deuses da sorte não estavam comigo nessa noite, talvez fosse porque jogava com o diabo em pessoa.

— Você ganha.

A expressão: "A comida está na mesa" não foi feita para ser dita por olhares, mas assim que Emmett esfregou as mãos e praticamente devorou meu corpo com o olhar passei a entender que talvez sim, a maldita frase foi feita por ele.

Sua voz se voltou suave, quase como um sussurro: —Tire o robe.

E meu corpo respondeu de imediato como se a língua desse bastardo praticamente me tocasse. Uma corrente percorreu meu corpo e instantaneamente o robe se tornou pesado.

Andei até a parede da sala e, uma vez ali, comecei a tirar rapidamente o enorme robe. Um pigarrear seguido por um gesto negativo fez com que eu parasse com o robe no antebraço e o encarasse pela negativa.

—Faça-o lentamente. — Andou até a música e subiu o volume — Sinta a música, Rosalie. Deixe que te guie.

O filho da puta estava querendo um streap tease e a minha sanidade se esgotava ao ponto que ele reduzia a luz e se dirigia lentamente a cada vela da minha sala. A luz das velas recortava as formas do corpo alto e musculoso de Emmett, deixando meu coração palpitar com mais força por momentos. Era tão fodidamente bonito…

Após retroceder a estaca de _homo sapiens _e praticamente babar por ele, bloqueei minha mente ante a corrente repentina de emoções que tomou conta da minha cabeça. Tomei um grande fôlego, fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela música. Em seguida senti como meu quadril se contorcia lentamente ao ritmo da canção.

Ouvi os passos de Emmett aproximando-se até que soube que estava de pé frente a mim. Então abri os olhos e o encarei.

Emmett POV

_Santa dignidade Batman._

Meu pau me cumprimentava a medida que Rosalie se soltava a batida da música não programada.

Passei a duvidar que havia algo programado ou cientificamente alterado para dar ares a experiência, pois: velas, música e um maldito robe branco me deixam em vias de gozar sem nem ao menos sentir a textura daquela alva tez.

Rosalie desatou o cinto do roupão e o abriu um pouco mais até deixar descoberto as curvas de seus peitos, me fazendo arfar e pensar por um único momento se eu já havia vislumbrado tal beleza alguma vez em minha vida.

Minha dúvida foi respondida a medida que o amontoado de algodão se fez aos seus pés de fada. _Fuck! _

Tudo conspirava para que eu a tomasse com a total luxúria que serpenteava em meu corpo em companhia daquilo que deveria tê-la refreado. _Existiria algum soro que me fizesse não querer Rosalie sob meu corpo? _

Minhas perguntas se tornavam respostas e no momento em que vi seu arrepio percebi que talvez ela não fosse imune a mim.

—Tem frio?

Rosalie me olhou como se a pergunta fosse um símbolo químico mais novo a ser descoberto por ela. Um misto de carinho e estranheza me assolou: _Ela pensaria que eu não repararia nisso?_ Passou a língua pelos lábios e meu pau sobressaltou-se novamente.

— Um pouco.

Cruzei sua sala e fechei a janela. Tão rapidamente estava de volta encarando seus olhos. Rosalie travava uma luta mortal e sem ter controle sobre minhas vontades passei a acariciar sua bochecha com o reverso dos dedos.

— Melhor agora?

— Sim, obrigada.

Rosalie POV

Emmett me ofereceu uma de suas mãos e não pude deixar de viajar em milésimos sobre o que ela poderia fazer. Enorme com algumas marcas características de quem já havia praticado muito esporte algum dia.

Aproximando-se mais de mim, sua mão canalizava meu olhar, enquanto meu corpo tremeu por antecipação.

— Me toque. — Era tão pouco o espaço que nos separava que seu fôlego quente acariciou meu rosto.

Com o fôlego ainda preso na garganta lhe entreguei a moeda e tateei seus braços. Fortes e musculosos na medida certa me fizeram ofegar ao pensar em como seria ser rodeada por ele e poder me acalentar em seu peitoral definido.

Eu poderia permanecer naqueles braços para sempre, alisando-os, beijando-os, ou simplesmente usando-os para meu bel prazer, mas fui acordada no momento em que Emmett se afastou e lançou a moeda ao ar novamente.

— O que escolhe? — A vibração de sua voz, tão masculina, fez com que minha calcinha se tornasse uma barreira de contenção para a umidade que por pouco não me escorria.

Precisei de todas as minhas forças: "Coroa", respondi em um sussurro. Emmett levantou a mão que cobria a moeda e mostrou o resultado.

— Parece que hoje é seu dia de sorte.

Sorte? Sorte não está no meu vocabulário há muito tempo e não seria agora que eu iria me dobrar a ela.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências dos meus atos, que algum dia eu poderia chamar de nobre, agitei meus dedos em frente a ele.

— Tire a camiseta.

Com um rápido movimento ele se despiu em minha frente e atirou ao lado. Eu estava no**paraíso** e aniquilada por aquele olhar. Era tão masculino, tão viril… _babei._

Emm me devolveu a moeda com apenas um olhar.

— Sabe Rosalie: assim que te deixar nua, vou fazer o que bem entender com você.

Falava sério? Estava Emmett Cullen, aliás, o Selvagem, interessado em mim? Em fazer o que quiser? Comigo?

Morri e fui para o céu! E melhor, ninguém me avisou!

Segurei a emoção ou o quase orgasmo e, tentei com que não parecesse tão demente por isso.

— Primeiro terá que ganhar algumas vezes mais.

Emmett POV

Ganhar? Eu já tinha tirado a sorte grande ao simplesmente admirar aquela mulher sem que ela me matasse por isso.

Meramente para estudos científicos, é claro, mas eu não podia deixar de lado meus maiores desejos e sonhos serem realizados. Rosalie estava na minha frente e a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça: ela estava mais que comestível, estava disponível.

Meu pau latejou mais uma vez dentro da calça, mas mesmo assim me segurei o quanto pude ao tocar seu angelical rosto, livrando-a de uma mexa que flutuava ali. Sempre soube que tensão sexual não era medida, mas ali naquele momento eu soube: era palpável e muito. Deus! Adorava poder tocá-la e não sofre qualquer conseqüência.

Meu cérebro exigia que eu lhe tratasse como a dama que era, enquanto meu pau gritava a plenos pulmões: "ela também te quer porra". Como homem que sou não pude deixar de lhe dar a opção de pular fora desse jogo ensandecido que eu fazia.

— Não tem nenhuma objeção?

Rosalie estreitou os olhos sobre mim e eu quase me encolhi como um menino levado que sabia que vinha bronca.

— Trato é um trato. Não tenho escolha.

E com essas palavras eu me recompus. Se Rosalie Hale honra um trato, Emmett Cullen honra as calças que veste.

Lancei a moeda idealizando a imagem de tê-la nua em meus braços. _Fuck!_

Sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso maligno ao qual meu corpo todo reagiu. Ela apontou para as mesmas calças que segundos atrás valorizei de vesti-las e ordenou:

— Tire-o.

Não era para contar vitória, mas praticamente eu amputaria minhas pernas para facilitar a saída daquela peça de roupa que teimava em pressionar meu companheiro.

Escorregando aquele tecido grosso contra meus pêlos, precisei conter meu gemido.

_Seria as mãos dela as próximas a me tocar..._

Rosalie POV

Caralhos me fodam! Não... Retiro o que eu disse, que apenas um caralho me foda.

Eu nunca havia ganhado tantas vezes em seqüência. Picolé premiado? Nunca. Raspadinha? Mas nem ganhando dos outros.

E agora, quando eu precisava manter minha sanidade pelo bem do meu emprego, tudo que eu conseguia era ter, o Selvagem, praticamente nu na minha frente.

Tentei controlar minha felicidade, mas meus traidores olhos encontraram um volume avantajado coberto por uma fina malha de algodão que pulsava.

Meu corpo tremeu encantado perante a visão, lábios secos que se abriram como que buscando por mais ar.

— Muito bonito… — As palavras saíram de minha estúpida boca antes que tivesse tempo de censurá-las.

— Rosalie?

Seu olhar repousava sobre mim e muito penosamente, levantei a vista para o olhar nos olhos.

— Sim?

E pensar que uma fina capa de algodão separava minha boca daquela proeminência… Piedade! De onde tinha saído semelhante ideia?

— Me toque.

Onde estava o delator? Onde estava seu maldito cérebro delator? Como se houvesse lido cada um de meus pecaminosos pensamentos, Emmett sorriu e o ar tornou-se rarefeito na medida em que ele me prendeu entre seu peito musculoso e a parede.

Senhor eu não conseguia mais respirar e tão pouco raciocinar. Senti a moeda sendo tirada de minha mão e rapidamente ouvi sua voz.

— Eu ganho.

Arfei por antecipação ao seu gesto, uma vez que Emmett sorria como um menino mau.

Meu coração estava em ritmo de taquicardia, e eu não conseguia controlar a umidade que agora eu tinha plena certeza: escorriam como cachoeiras entre minhas pernas.

— Tenho certeza de que sabe: não preciso te ter totalmente nua para fazer contigo o que quiser. As regras dizem que tem que fazer o que te ordene. E isso pode não se ater unicamente a tirar a roupa.

Senti seu olhar tocar meus seios e, involuntariamente, arqueei contra seu peitoral.

Aquilo havia sido uma carícia, sim, seus olhos foram capazes de me tocar. Cheguei a tremer quase como se sofresse uma violência, mas fui capaz de responder aos sussurros sua ousadia.

— O que quer que faça?

Em sinal de que o peguei no pulo, ele limpou a garganta antes de falar.

— Ver uma mulher dançar é algo que sempre me excita. Acredita que poderia fazê-lo para mim?

Dançar? DANÇAR?

Meu cérebro teimava em gritar silenciosamente contra seu pedido. _Está louca! Dançar para o Sedutor é o mesmo que fazerem sexo em pé._

Cogitei essa possibilidade e senti minha boca secar. Por raios, Emmett sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher.

Comecei a me mover conforme o ritmo da música. Fez silêncio a meu redor e nem sua respiração eu conseguia escutar. Deslizei minhas mãos por meu corpo até finalmente descansá-las na cintura, em sua frente.

Tremi ao enxergar luxúria, desejo e safadezas em seu olhar, que pousou primeiro em minha boca e logo nos peitos, para acabar detendo-se em meu ventre.

Esperei alguma reação, menos a que teve: deslizou um joelho entre as minhas pernas e forçou uma abertura.

— Abra as pernas para mim.

Sua voz foi hipnótica e teve um efeito quase mágico sobre minhas terminações nervosas.

Senti meu clitóris transformar-se em uma bola de basquete, rubra e pulsante. A combinação da meia luz, a maldita vela com aroma de framboesa e aquele maldito, viril, sexy e desordeiro a minha frente, fizeram estragos irremediáveis em meu corpo.

Malditas! Malditas pernas que se entregaram.

Um brilho salvador em suas mãos me chamara a atenção. Em um mergulho estava com a moeda em mãos novamente e a lancei em busca de paz.

— Cara. – Emmett disse com uma voz tão rouca que era como escutar o rangido de uma porta.

Segurei o fôlego no momento em que ele se levantou do sofá e se postou atrás de mim. No momento em que abri minha mão...

— Eu ganho, Rosalie.

— Suponho que isso significa que perco.

Perder. Ganhar. Quem estava contando isso agora?

— Se toque.

— O quê?

Emmett POV

Agradeço São Longuinho pelas graças impossíveis.

Não tão impossível, afinal eu sempre fui muito bom com jogos de azar e, agora, era apenas mais um jogo que eu teimava em vencer.

Rosalie me olhava aturdida com meu pedido e comecei a rever meus conceitos de que toda "boa mulher" se tocava ao menos uma vez por dia.

— Quero que se toque.

Aquilo era um jogo? Não mais, para mim passou a ser vingança. Vingança por todas as vezes que corri para o vestiário do laboratório **a fim** de conseguir algum alívio ao pensar em foder essa mulher.

Rosalie levou os dedos até o pescoço e começou a acariciar-se brandamente. _Alôoooo, alguém aqui pediu pescoço?_

— Mais abaixo.

Minha voz saiu grossa e eu sabia o motivo: meu pau que uivava como um lobo faminto.

Tentei me manter a alguns passos longe de seu caliente corpo, mas como retardado que sou, consegui ficar a centímetros de seu rabo sentir minha ereção.

Finalmente ela cedeu ao meu comando e uma mão desceu distraidamente por seu corpo, cada vez mais abaixo, até que finalmente se perdeu no abismo que se escondia entre suas pernas.

_Puta merda, quero sanidade. Alguém teria para vender?_

Meu esforço era hercúleo em não tomá-la rapidamente e saciar meus sonhos, mas ao contrário disso, fechei meus olhos e consegui recobrar minha motivação mais intima e pessoal: **ter** Rosalie.

— Quero que brinque com seus peitos.

Seu olhar centrou-se em me negar tal pedido e eu comecei a questionar minha paciência.

— Ponha as mãos sobre seu corpo e se toque. É uma ordem e não um pedido, Rosalie.

Seu olhar acendeu como uma tocha em meio a uma deserta caverna. A Princesa do Gelo era uma ótima submissa?

Um gemido ecoou, e sabia que eu havia colaborado para isso tanto quanto ela.

Finalmente ela seria minha. Seus olhos desviaram-se dos meus no momento em que sua mão deslizou pela delicada renda branca, beliscando aqueles mamilos que não tardaria e eu estaria mordiscando-os.

Sim... Mordiscá-los, seria uma idéia.

Sem pensar tomei a moeda de sua mão e a lancei.

Sentia seu olhar duro contra a moeda. Ela queria ganhar e forçou sua voz:

— Cara.

E lá estava a coroa me saudando.

— Enfie as mãos na tanga.

Mas que merda eu estava pensando ao pedir isso? Era obvio que Rosalie deixaria o jogo agora. E para meu desespero ela reagiu de outra forma.

Rosalie fez o que pedi, abrindo mais suas pernas e mergulhando sua mão por dentro da tanga. _Fuck!_

Voltei a sentar em sua frente e admirar seu rosto se contorcendo de prazer. Rosalie fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios como se quisesse conter a fúria que existia em seu corpo.

_Vi quando sorrateiramente suas mãos se afastaram e correram para as laterais da calcinha. Deus dai-me paciência, pois se me der força arranco com os dentes essa merda. _

Enrolou-as ao redor do seu dedo e a puxou, deixando descobertos os cachos que cobriam seu sexo. Foi inevitável meu gemido escapar. _Mil vezes droga! _Assim não teria como me controlar e não tomá-la ali mesmo, mas assim que me movi percebi que Rosalie ansiava por uma única coisa, tal como eu.

Foda-se o bem da ciência, agora nós precisávamos de um doce e maravilhoso orgasmo.

Rosalie me encarou como se soubesse o que se passava pela minha cabeça. Seus olhos percorreram o caminho até minha mão e ela tirou as suas daquela calcinha.

A moeda cintilou em seus dedos agora melados e ela a lançou.

— Escolho coroa.

Foi a última coisa que me lembro de ter dito antes de ver aquele vil metal escorregar de suas mãos para baixo do sofá.

— Merda, onde caiu? – Rosalie olhou diretamente para o chão.

— Debaixo do sofá.

E lá se foi minha sanidade. Rosalie apoiou-se nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente. Aquela posição deixou sua bunda descoberta e o único telespectador fez a famosa "ola".

— Santo Deus, Rosalie. O que está me fazendo?

— É coroa. — respondeu ela, enquanto saía debaixo do sofá.

—Então ganho.

Não perdi tempo em ganhar meu prêmio. Coloquei uma mão sobre suas costas e respirei:

— Fique aí, Rosalie. Quero que fique de joelhos e que rebole.

E lá estava aquele maravilhoso rabo rebolando em minha frente enquanto eu ainda tentava controlar a respiração que me rasgava por dentro, fazendo-me reprimir o gemido garganta adentro.

Ela fazia todos os movimentos possíveis e que eu já havia tido a honra de sonhar. Rosalie era uma gata indomada e eu estava pronto para estalar meu chicote contra seu lombo e educá-la como minha.

Rosalie POV

Continuei rebolando sim, mas por puro desejo e vontade. Sentia minha calcinha a cada segundo se enrolando ainda mais contra minha carne, aplacando o desejo e a vontade de que Emmett me tocasse.

Estiquei o braço em uma tentativa de alcançá-la, mas foi me esticar para sentir a pressão sobre meu clitóris aumentar e eu arfar, até perder a vista da maldita moeda.

— Emmett?

— Sim?

— Perdi a moeda.

**BAN!**

Em segundos senti Emmett atrás de mim de joelhos.

— Já não a necessitamos.

— Não?

OH Deus, aquilo só podia significar que o soro finalmente tinha feito efeito. Tomei coragem e olhei por cima do ombro, tratando de comprovar com meus próprios olhos o que tinha ocorrido a seu pênis.

— O que está fazendo, preciosa?

Aquela voz rouca, profunda e masculina lhe acariciou brandamente a pele, enquanto sentia que Emmett estava mais próximo ainda.

— Estou tentando ver seu pênis. Para comprovar se a dose funciona.

— Meu o quê?

Eu queria me esconder. Oras isso lá é pergunta para se fazer? Ele não sabia o que era um pênis?

— Já me ouviu.

— Que forma é essa de falar???? Pênis.

— Bom, até onde eu saiba isso se chama pênis, e não me faça repetir como um macaco adestrado Emmett...

— Er... Tecnicamente, sim doçura, mas deixemos o jargão técnico para o laboratório. Não me excita absolutamente.

Hein? Emmett tateou meus cabelos afastando-os do ombro e chegou muito, mas muito próximo ao meu ouvido, a ponto que eu senti sua ereção contra meu rabo e sua respiração cortada.

— Sabe o que é que realmente me esquenta, princesa?

Agora era a minha deixa para simplesmente desfalecer e dar de cara no chão, mas minha curiosidade cientifica era maior, afinal tudo aqui não passava de uma experiência pelobem da ciência e eu tenho certeza que seria essa a desculpa que Emmett usaria segundos após isso acabar.

— O quê?

— Dizer sacanagens.

Virgem Santa! Acabou de me ganhar senhor Emmett, afinal não era de hoje que adorava um palavrão no auge do sexo.

Meus ex nunca entenderam minha vontade de ser possuída com unhas e dentes literalmente. Arrisco-me a dizer que nunca algum deles havia acendido-me como agora esse maldito o fazia apenas com palavras.

— Começo eu.

Assenti com vontade imensa de lhe dizer: Foda-se Emmett Cullen e toda a sua corja loira e burra que deseja. Tenha uma mulher de verdade.

— Tenho o pau como uma pedra e a ponto de estalar, Rosalie. Morro de vontade de te foder.

Apenas uma reação: PUTA QUE PARIU.

Senti a saliva cortar minha garganta enquanto descia e meus seios tornarem-se lanternas de farol.

— Sua vez Rosalie. — disse ele.

Com o ventre explodindo de desejo e a cabeça rodando, abri a boca e escutei rouca e sensual:

— Emmett, quero sentir seu pau todo cravado em mim.

Ainda tentei não gemer, mas foi impossível.

Emmett ficou imóvel, como se tivesse se convertido em uma estátua de sal. Fiquei com receio de me mover, mas precisava saber se havia surtido o efeito desejado. Tal qual me afastei, comprovei o efeito desejado.

Jogo, set e partida!

Emmett POV

Essa diaba queria me explodir com palavras.

Não sei nem como, mas segundos depois de sua frase, me levantei trazendo seu corpo comigo.

Suas curvas moldaram-se perfeitamente ao meu corpo e me controlei para não fodê-la como um leão.

Minhas mãos conduziram por sua pele com força. Suave, sedutora e cheirosa, merda! Eu tremia com ela em meus braços. Estava mais que excitado, estava realmente duro como uma pedra querendo me enterrar nesse corpo.

Deveria estar mais que preocupado e decepcionado pelo soro ter falhado, e seu futuro profissional depender do êxito daquele experimento. Mas, maldita seja, estava me deixando puto, até eufórico com a falha.

Sem pensar em mais nada, inclusive no bem da ciência, cravei meus dedos naquele quadril e rocei. Sim, rocei meu pau duro contra aquela suave renda que agora eu sabia, estava mais que encharcada.

— Acabaram-se os jogos, Rosalie. Preciso saborear seu corpo. Cada centímetro de sua pele. — Acariciei seus lábios com o dedo polegar. — Começarei por aqui e logo irei descendo lentamente.

Senti Rose praticamente amolecer entre meus braços. Suas pernas pareciam não mais sustentá-la; prendi seu rosto em minhas mãos e comece a lhe acariciar ternamente: seus olhos, o nariz, as bochechas com os lábios e logo mergulhei em sua boca, a invadindo com a minha língua faminta.

Nossas respirações estavam por um fio tênue entre a morte e o prazer pleno. Sentia cada centímetro de sua pele tatuada sobre a minha. Peitos contra torso, membro contra ventre, pernas contra pernas, até que suas mãos ganharam vida e eu arfei contra sua boca.

_Que feiticeira! _Era a primeira vez que uma mulher me levava ao extremo apenas com toques sutis e um doce sabor que provinha da sua boca. Sentia seu corpo tremendo em busca de oxigênio, mas não deixava com que ela se afastasse.

— Puta que pariu, que corpo, Rosalie.

Controlei meus maiores instintos e a olhei nos olhos. Rosalie estava corada, porém seus olhos ainda mantinham a imagem da Princesa do Gelo que sempre afastava as minhas tentativas de tê-la naquele maldito laboratório.

Não tive mais pudores principalmente quando toquei de leve seu ombro e escutei seu gemido abafado.

Minha língua percorreu sua pele com uma extrema delicadeza e respirei o doce aroma que desprendia dela.

— Cheira tão bem.

Se não fosse seu suspiro, eu não saberia o que fazer; lambi seu seio com pequenos movimentos circulares que a fizeram arquear o corpo, lançando a cabeça para trás gemendo de prazer.

Deus! Estava me afogando naquele prazer tão intenso. Com a determinação própria de quem tem um objetivo claro em mente, fechei a boca em torno daquele farto e maravilhoso seio, arranhando com os dentes a sensível pele.

Ter seu corpo em minhas mãos era a sensação mais gloriosa que eu já havia experimentado. Era como provar o néctar proibido; ainda mais com a batida descompassada que seu coração emitia: Rosalie estava se preparando para me receber.

Senti seu corpo amolecer a cada passada de minhas mãos por sua tenra coxa, lentamente percorrendo sua cintura, deixando que meus dedos repousassem com certo carinho sobre seu baixo ventre.

Rosalie rendeu-se a mim arqueando seu dorso e abrindo ligeiramente as pernas buscando o meu toque.

_Fuck! _Não havia maneira que meu pau não latejasse de antecipação. Desci meus dedos em uma leve fricção para livrar sua pele daquela fina renda que cobria seus quadris. Puta merda! Ela estava mais lisa que bunda de bebê e aquilo me deixou pronto para estocar profundamente, mas consegui me reter e apenas acariciá-la com calma. Quando acariciei as úmidas dobras de sua feminilidade pude sentir a excitação líquida em meus dedos.

— Está muito molhada, preciosa.

Não me controlei e passei a dedilhar com delicadeza aqueles lábios rosados.

— Me diga Rosalie: Gostou de se tocar tanto quando eu gostei de olhar?

Sua respiração foi longa e profunda, buscando talvez coragem ou força para não desfalecer em meus braços... Talvez esperando que eu a possuísse agora mesmo.

— Sim.

Meu corpo tremeu de antecipação... Talvez? Sim? Será?

— Se toca quando está sozinha, carinho?

Percebi a dúvida em seu rosto, que logo passou para um escarlate claro.

— Não é errado, faço isso todo o tempo.

— Sim. — Sussurrou finalmente.— Gosto de me tocar.

— E o faz até gozar?

Meu corpo clamava pelo seu. Será que Rosalie já havia gemido meu nome? Será que já fui detentor de seu final, sem nem saber?

— Sim.

Rosalie parecia saber qual era minha verdadeira pergunta, pois seu sim veio carregado de desejo e sem esperar seu consentimento, mergulhei meu dedo em sua gruta pulsante.

— Esta noite o privilégio de te levar até o orgasmo será meu.

Rosalie POV

Sanidade.

Qualidade ou estado de são; Normalidade física ou psíquica.

Essas eram as definições que já não mais possuía. Assim que Emmett me penetrou com seu dedo, senti um intenso fogo acariciar minhas coxas. Suas palavras, tão sexuais, tão prometedoras, estiveram a ponto de me fazer convulsionar o vulcão que se esconde entre minhas pernas.

Segurava meu corpo contra a descarga elétrica que a cada toque se formava, mas foi impossível controlar o gemido quando Emmett dedilhou meu clitóris e me saudou com mais um de seus quentes dedos.

— Me conte no que pensa quando se joga na cama pelas noites e se acaricia... Imagina que são as mãos de outra pessoa?

Sua voz rouca clamava para que eu gritasse: Sim porra! Canso de pensar em você e esses dedos me fodendo por horas a fio, mas consegui me controlar e em um gemido lhe respondi.

— Sim.

— Me conte no que pensa e em quem, Rosalie.

Com uma força mais que descomunal, consegui morder meus lábios demonstrando que de minha boca nada sairia sobre esse assunto. Minha traidora mente já fazia com que meu corpo me entregasse para esse Sedutor.

_Fuck! _Ele queria me levar à loucura e não era por pouco. Emmett simplesmente tombou mais meu corpo e retirou seus dedos, a ausência fez a necessidade e no momento seguinte eu estava gemendo.

— Conta! Conta tudo e agora. Diz-me no que pensa e no que deseja e te darei o que quer.

Nossos olhos entrelaçados me deram à segurança que ele não brincaria com meu coração.

— Em você, Emmett. Penso em você.

Imediatamente senti seus dedos me envolverem novamente e pedi aos céus para que não gozasse imediatamente.

Sua boca se encontrou com a minha e nossos beijos foram tomados com força, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a me assolar. Um contínuo tremor tomou conta de meu corpo na medida em que seus dedos passaram a vir acompanhados daquela cabeçinha pulsante contra meu ventre.

Emmett estava quase me comendo e eu estava desejando isso com todo meu corpo.

Percebi apenas o momento em que a suavidade do tecido de meu sofá tocou minhas costas.

Encarei Emmett que parecia estar inebriado cara a cara com minha intimidade. Queria estender minhas mãos, tatear aquele cabelo e trazê-lo contra meu corpo imediatamente, mas ele parecia ter outra idéia.

— Carinho, é incrível.

Seus dedos voltaram a se afundar em mim no momento em que consegui abrir minha boca pedindo por mais.

— Por favor, Emm...

Então minhas preces foram atendidas.

Sua língua sobre a suave pele de minhas coxas. A calidez de sua boca se gravava a fogo sobre minha carne enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais ao vale entre minhas pernas. Quando finalmente seu quente fôlego tocou minha vulva, foi incontrolável o arquear de minhas costas clamando por um maior contato.

— O que quer que faça preciosa?

Lamba? Morda? Foda? Beije? Chupe? Grite? Se afunde? Coma?

Eram tantas as opções que eu tinha que já não sabia o que pedir, me senti em uma loja de comestíveis com uma fome incomensurável.

— Quero você, Emmett. Sempre quis você.

Ali havia entregado o ouro ao bandido.

Ao primeiro contato com sua língua, meu corpo estremeceu de prazer. Os dedos de Emmett acariciavam minha carne, enquanto sua língua procurava a zona mais sensível de meu sexo.

Deus, como gosto do que me faz. Estava morta e tinha subido aos céus, sem me dar conta que tinha esse deus do sexo entre as minhas pernas.

— Assim está gostoso, Rosalie? Você gosta?

— Puta merda, nunca tive...

Minhas palavras cessaram no momento em que deslizou mais um dedo dentro de mim, abrindo-me, enchendo-me por completo.

— Tão apertada, preciso lhe moldar para conseguir me acomodar, carinho.

De repente, uma onda de calor me cobriu por completo. Tremi sob seu corpo e soube que estava me desfazendo entre seus braços. Senti quando Emme me apertou ainda mais contra ele.

— Sim, assim. - Rapidamente Emmett absorveu meu orgasmo.

Assim que recobrei a respiração, Emmett deslizou-se sobre meu corpo para perder-se em minha boca e devorar um errático suspiro de prazer. Sua ereção incrustada em minha coxa não me deixava alternativa, beijando-o cada vez mais profundamente, tentando trazê-lo ao meio de minhas pernas.

Emmett mudou de posição, como se tratasse de não me esmagar sob o peso de seu corpo. Aquele pequeno gesto me deixou mais cheia de carinho e ternura.

— Levante-se.

Minha voz saiu dura e grosseira, talvez pela emoção que me controlava. Eu o mostraria o porquê do maldito apelido: Princesa do Gelo.

— Fiz algo errado?

— Claro que fez.

— Te fiz mal?

— Não. Agora dá pra ficar em pé?

Acariciei veladamente seu peitoral enquanto o punha em pé. Tomei alguns segundos para olhá-lo de cima abaixo.

—Temos um problema.

—Um problema? — Sua carinha de menino levado e amedrontado só me dava mais desejo por ele.

— Sim, um problema.

Logo baixei meu o olhar até pousá-lo entre suas pernas. Ele perceberia?

—Gosto de sua cueca.

Nunca tinha visto tal expressão: Emmett estava totalmente desconcertado.

—Obrigado.

—Agora tire isso.

—Santo Deus, Rosalie.

Sua respiração ofegante me deixou claro que havia conseguido meu propósito. Por nervosismo sua ereção pulsou.

Com um brilho sedutor nos olhos, fiquei ante ele e simplesmente deslizei uma mão dentro das cueca.

— Porra! O que está fazendo?

— Claro que se preferir que não…

— Não, não. Prefiro que o faça.

Emmett POV

Ansioso era pouco.

Sentir sua mão me acariciando enquanto tirava minha cueca deveria ser considerada forma de tortura medieval, e nessa matéria Rosalie estava se mostrando Phd.

Cueca ao chão, senti suas mãos rodearem meu pau. _Por Cristo! _Que mulher é essa? Precisei de todos os neurônios que corriam em direção ao meu pau para manter a boca fechada e não balbuciar como um idiota.

Ela primeiro acariciou distraidamente a ponta molhada e logo deslizou os dedos com suavidade pelo resto da pele, como se estivesse examinando a textura, a grossura e a longitude, enquanto eu tentava lembrar de como é respirar.

— Estava equivocada.

— Sério?

Já era! Perdi! O que eu fiz de errado? Era agora que ela me botava de pau duro fora de sua casa?

— Nunca devia apelidá-lo de Pequeno Emmett.

A casa rodava. Não, o mundo rodava. Finalmente consegui respirar, deixando de ver o mundo girar ao meu redor e no momento seguinte, tudo voltou a rodar quando ela agarrou meu pau e passou a estimulá-lo.

Seu corpo se reclinou sobre o meu. Senti suas grossas pestanas revoarem acariciando a pele de meu pescoço enquanto ela descrevia um atalho de beijos da garganta, passando pelo peito e seguindo lentamente para baixo, até que finalmente estiveram cara a cara ou, melhor dizendo, boca a pau.

— É bastante grande.

E _voi lá! _Perdi os neurônios que me sobravam naquele pré-gozo que se formou sobre minha glande.

Rosalie acariciou a ponta e estendeu o espesso líquido com os dedos, enquanto um rugido escapou pela minha boca praticamente selada. Seus joelhos quase cederam no momento em que aqueles lábios doces e carnudos tocaram seu prepúcio. Precisaria fazer grandes esforços para me controlar e não entrar em erupção.

_Cinco patinhos foram passear... Além da montanhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

—Realmente é maravilhoso.

Fui abocanhado e a maneira com que ela fazia... Deus, essa mulher é incrível. Podia ser selvagem e indomável, e tão passional como eu. Uma de onda de calor percorreu minhas veias e produziu uma estranha sensação de plenitude no coração, a que não estava muito acostumado.

Sem deixar de me acariciar, Rosalie abriu a boca e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior.

— Mmm…

OH, Deus. OH, Deus. OH, Deus.

Aquele leve gemido esteve a ponto de me levar ao limite. Sentiu como o sangue pulsava com força em seu membro e o fazia crescer ainda mais. Com uma mão consegui acariciar lhe os peitos e belisquei os mamilos. Rosalie suspirou e se arqueou ainda mais contra meu pau.

Sentiu a pressão perfeita sendo executada em seu pau e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Tomei seu rosto entre as mãos e fiz com que seguisse o ritmo das estocadas que dava naquela boca.

Como uma ratinha, Rosalie tateou até encontrar meus testículos e, puta merda como isso era bom.

— Deus!

Sentindo o suave tato de sua língua sobre a dobra do meu pau era mais que suficiente para me fazer gozar. Entretanto, foi o sensual miado de prazer que ela emitiu que foi muito para mim.

— Vou gozar.

Tentei tirar sua boca antes que fosse tarde, mas ela se negou a mover-se. Continuou com a boca fechada ao redor do meu pau, chupando com todas suas forças até que meu corpo explodiu em prazer.

A sensação foi tão forte, tão intensa, que durante uns segundos minha vista nublou. Necessitei um momento para recuperar o fôlego e a compostura.

Por Deus! Que mulher era essa ajoelhada aos meus pés? Rosalie me fazia sentir coisas que nem sequer sabia que existiam.

Acaso não era um Cullen «de frio coração»? Um homem que só pensava com o membro e que era incapaz de ter sentimentos ou de vincular-se emocionalmente com uma mulher?

Rosalie emitiu um suave murmúrio e quebrou meus mais levianos pensamentos. Não contive minha necessidade de tocá-la e acariciei sua bochecha.

— Preciosa, é incrível.

Minha voz saiu como um resmungo; tentei ocultar as emoções que agora percorriam minha mente. Como uma gatinha acomodada, ela se aconchegou contra meu corpo e passou a língua pelos lábios.

— É... Você não é tão ruim assim.

Sorri, essa mulher era minha versão de saias, só podia. Era a única explicação para todos os sentimentos que ela havia aflorado em mim. Tomei-a mais ainda em meus braços, esperando que a pressão exercida não fosse tamanha, ou que demonstrasse tudo que havia me causado.

Durante uns minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ficaram ali de pé, abraçando-se, escutando o suave tic-tac de um relógio que soava na distância.

Finalmente, rompi aquele agradável silêncio que nos envolvia.

— Suponho que o soro falhou.

— Estou achando...

—Sabe o que significa isso?

— Que nossas carreiras estão em perigo.

Meu pensamento era outro, mas ter a verdade aos olhos havia me feito acordar. Nosso lado profissional dependia disso.

— Teremos que trabalhar duro amanhã no laboratório, averiguar o que é que está errado e voltar a testá-lo à noite.

— E se o soro falhar outra vez?

Sua voz parecia de arrependimento, mas no momento em que sorri, ela me acompanhou.

— Então teremos que trabalhar duro também, mas de uma maneira totalmente distinta.

— Sabe que estou disposta a fazer algo pelo bem da ciência, mas não poderemos trabalhar até amanhã pela tarde. Graças à percepção superior do nosso diretor, temos que cumprir com as três normas básicas do bom colega de trabalho: compromisso, futebol e churrasco.

— Ao nos relacionarmos fora do trabalho, abrimos as portas para que a felicidade e a harmonia entrem em nossas vidas.

Rosalie me acompanhou na frase que se encontrava em todas as carteiras profissionais daquele laboratório.

— Sabe... Poderíamos não dar-lhe atenção e lhe dizer que já nos relacionamos o suficiente este mês.

— Não acredito que este seja o tipo de relação a que ele se refere.

Seus olhos estavam apertados e as sobrancelhas acompanhavam. A piada não havia lhe agradado.

— Sim, bom, suponho que **isto** não é o tipo de conexão entre empregados que ele quer.

Rosalie POV

E lá estava a prova fiel de que tudo aqui havia acontecido pela ciência. Lá estava o Sedutor atacando, mas dessa vez a pessoa errada.

— "Isto", como você chama, poderia nos pôr de quatro na rua.

Minha vontade era socar a boca do estomago perfeito desse crápula que permanecia com um sorriso perfeito, nesse rostinho perfeito.

Senti seus olhos pousarem em meus lábios e pronta para recusá-lo com um belo tapa deixando claro o **isto**, escutei um barulho ao fundo.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Consegui escapulir do círculo que nem havia percebido que seus braços haviam formado ao meu redor. Emmett franziu o cenho.

— O que acontece?

— Esse som. Está ouvindo?

— Você tá ouvindo algo?

— Em suas calças.

— Ouve um som dentro de minhas calças?

Sua suave risada me encheu de um sentimento quente e agradável.

— Seu celular está tocando.

Emmett ainda me encarava como se não tivesse entendido o que falava para ele.

— É verdade. Onde demônios estão minhas calças?

Afastei-me no momento em que ele atendia, tentando me concentrar em como acabar com essa fantasia ridícula em minha cabeça.

Quando Emmett seria o homem ideal para mim? Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca.

Emmett POV

Rastreei o som do telefone até que finalmente encontrei os jeans em um canto. Peguei a merda e rapidamente atendi.

— Sim?

— É você, Emmett?

— Não a vovózinha, estou esperando o caçador... Claro que é, quem é?

— Tyler, do departamento de segurança do laboratório.

_Fodeu! _Foi a única coisa coerente que minha mente conseguiu formalizar, após todos os xingamentos que habitavam, já que haviam interrompido minha chance de ter Rosalie em meus braços ou em sua cama.

Uma chamada de segurança àquelas horas da noite não podia significar nada bom. Levantei o olhar do chão e encontrei com o de Rosalie, que observava com cara de preocupação. Consegui murmurar as palavras "segurança" e "laboratório", ganhando mais de sua atenção.

Tyler pigarreou de novo e continuou.

— Houve um problema em seu laboratório.

— O que acontece?

— Alguém entrou.

Que merda! Tratei de rapidamente vestir minhas calças.

— Agora ligarei para Rosalie. — disse Tyler.

— Não se preocupe, falarei com ela. — Desliguei o telefone e a olhei.

— O que houve?

Seus olhos não conseguiam omitir tal informação. Tudo que havia conquistado nesse momento se evaporou. Em sua frente estava a Princesa do Gelo novamente.

— Alguém entrou no laboratório.

Vi quando a cor abandonou a face de Rosalie.

— A pesquisa…

— Provavelmente isso seja o que procuravam. Vamos, temos que passar por lá e ver se falta algo.

* * *

Atrás de Rosalie que tentava abrir caminho entre os dois fornidos oficiais que bloqueavam a entrada do laboratório, pude ver o porquê de seu apelido, no momento que um chimpanzé comendo um donut tentou bloqueá-la.

— Desculpe senhorita, mas não pode entrar aí.

No momento em que percebi a ira que ele sentiria achei melhor protegê-lo dela. Sua fúria seria péssima nesse momento.

Consegui segurá-la pela cintura tentando trazê-la para mim e proteger o guarda de apanhar feito criança levada.

— Ela é Rosalie Halle e eu, Emmett Cullen. É nosso laboratório.

Consegui mostrar minha identificação funcional e Rosalie ainda bufava contra meu corpo, numa pura demonstração de sua fúria avassaladora.

_Essa mulher é uma tigresa na cama... Pena que não a senti ainda._

— É obvio, entrem. Estávamos esperando-os. Necessitamos que revisem tudo para saber se levaram algo.

Rosalie passou entre os oficiais e em seguida o forte aroma de amônia saturou meus sentidos. Percebi que estava tão afetado quanto ela com o estado de nosso laboratório. O arquivo, que estava destroçado, com todos os arquivos espalhados por toda a sala. O trabalho de meses perdido ou, pior, roubado.

— Que desastre. — Sua voz era calma, mas sua raiva, evidente.

Rosalie me olhou de esguelha. No canto de seus olhos se formaram pequenas rugas de preocupação e sua boca parecia emoldurada por profundas linhas de tensão.

— Crê que isto foi fortuito?

Era evidente que ela buscava a minha certeza.

— Não tenho nem a mais remota dúvida de que isto foi feito por alguém da AdTech. Só esses caras seriam capazes de fazer algo assim.

— Rosalie…

Rosalie POV

Sabia o que queria saber, e por um segundo senti que podia confiar nele... _Segundo, eu nem ousaria não confiar no homem que havia domado meu corpo como ninguém..._

— Os arquivos estão a salvo. — Suspirou aliviado.

— O que faria sem você?

Sua pergunta era retórica, mas meu coração falhou em uma batida ao cogitar a possibilidade de que eu realmente faria falta a Emmett.

—Talvez devessem dar uma olhada aqui. — Disse a voz do detetive do outro lado da pequena sala.

Olhamos rapidamente para aquele enorme detetive que mais parecia um saco ambulante de donuts.

Emmett me ajudou a ficar em pé, talvez ele soubesse o quão fraca ainda me encontrava.

— Quebraram esta fechadura. Veem algo estranho aqui dentro? — perguntou o detetive.

Atravessei a sala. Mas que merda haviam feito em minhas provetas? Levaria meses analisando os componentes de cada um dos tubos, e ainda assim não teria certeza se tudo estaria certo.

— Não posso lhe confirmar nada. Precisarei de tempo para analisar o conteúdo destas provetas.

O detetive entregou um cartão com seu nome.

— Quando tiver terminado me chame neste número.

Olhei o cartão. Detetive Gorducho, também conhecido como detetive Mike.

Guardei o pequeno retângulo de cartolina no bolso traseiro dos jeans. De repente um som junto à porta do laboratório chamou minha atenção. Deu a volta e viu Alice, sua assistente, com os olhos abertos como pratos.

— Rosalie, o que aconteceu? Recebi uma chamada do Tyler me dizendo que passasse em seguida pelo laboratório.

Abracei aquela pequena companheira de todas as horas, o laboratório destruído, a experiência e, principalmente, o maldito teste...

— Estão bem? Está vermelha Rosalie querida, o que se passa?.

— Emmett e eu estamos bem. Não estávamos aqui quando aconteceu.

E agora eu entregava que estava com Emmett em casa tendo o mais maravilhoso sexo oral da minha vida, ou diria apenas que faltou tempo para pôr Emmett dentro de mim e gemer como uma vadia sob seu corpo?

— O que posso fazer para ajudar?

Alice conseguiu quebrar o olhar que eu lançava para Emmett antes mesmo dele reparar. Eu estava louca por ver meu laboratório destruído e ainda pensar no "não tão pequeno Emmett".

— Tenho que analisar os conteúdos destas provetas para determinar se foram alteradas. Pode me dar uma mão?

— Claro que sim, chefa! – Alice respondeu já se pondo em direção aos frascos, movendo o rabo de cavalo como se fosse a cauda de um cachorrinho.

Suaves mãos me acariciaram e em um segundo, todo meu corpo se arrepiou. Com um movimento da cabeça, ele assinalou a jaula de metal junto à janela, onde guardavam os dois ratos de laboratório que utilizávamos.

— Ao menos Bonnie e Clyde estão ilesos.

Sua voz doce acariciou minha pele enquanto o contato de sua mão me trazia a mente lembranças doces e pecaminosas. Um calafrio percorreu minhas costas.

— Quisera que o experimento se consistisse em ensiná-los a falar. Assim poderiam confirmar nossas suspeitas a respeito dos quais são os responsáveis por isto.

Ele riu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa. A calidez daquele gesto tão delicado me encheu de uma agradável sensação, mas me afastei antes que Alice se desse conta do que estava passando entre eles.

Confio nela, mas não a ponto de deixar que minha vida amorosa vire assunto de máquina de café.

— Revisarei esses arquivos e verei se falta algo enquanto vocês se ocupam disto.

Observei a bunda de Emmett se afastar, enquanto lembrava de como era tocá-la.

— Mmm… Então?

— O quê?

Olhei para a primeira proveta e logo passei para Alice.

— Leve isto ao laboratório de análise, por favor.

Alice segurou o tubo, mas simplesmente continuava a olhar para mim.

— O que está acontecendo entre vocês?

— Hein? Como? Nada Alice, nada.

— Não me diga que nada. Vi como se olham.

Tentei passar despercebida pela indagação de Alice, tomando outra seringa para repetir o processo com outra proveta.

— É coisa da sua cabeça Alice, estou estressada com o roubo... Não há nada para se pensar...

Assim que cruzei meu olhar com ela, Emmett estava atrás e foi impossível não retribuir o sorriso de trinta e dois dentes que me deu.

— OH…, Meu Deus! – Sua voz era aguda e fina, me trazendo o medo a pele.

— O quê?

— Dormiram...

— Está louca Alice? Não me deitei com ele.

Afinal isso não era uma mentira e eu a sustentaria até o final do mundo...

— Com o Emmett.

— Cala a boca! Está parecendo uma doida varrida...

— Está na sua testa que fez... – Seus pulinhos tornaram-se difíceis de controlar. — Me conte. Conta tudo, até os detalhes mais suculentos.

— Alice cala essa boca antes que ele nos ouça.

Parei para olhar e encontrei-o abordando o detetive.

— Eu sabia! É verdade...

— E isso é o fim do mundo...

— Manda bem?

Suspirei sabendo que ela não se daria por rogada se lhe sussurrasse que havíamos apenas nos apresentado oralmente...

— Escuta, conto tudo e com detalhes se me prometer deixar o tema por agora.

— Eu sabia... Larárárárá... — Só faltava ela levantar e dançar sua musiquinha.

— Anda. Ao trabalho. Falaremos mais tarde.

Finalmente Alice desapareceu pela porta. Segui trabalhando como podia, mas a presença de Emmett ali me deixava um tanto quanto desejosa. Observei por relances enquanto ele pegava Bonnie nas mãos analisando se ela havia sofrido algum dano.

Teria gostado de estar em suas mãos novamente, recebendo aquele carinho e como se pudesse notar meus olhares, Emmett me olhou.

O estúpido coração que morava em meu peito, mas que agora deve estar de mudança, falhou. Emmett simplesmente sorriu e piscou para mim, em um gesto sensual e carregado de significado.

Nem bem me recuperava disso, Alice apareceu na porta interceptando nossos olhares.

— Tudo está bem. Não parece haver nenhuma alteração na composição do potencializador da libido.

Hein?

— Potencializador? Isto não são potencializadores. O que te pedi que analisasse é um inibidor.

— Acho que não. O que me deu é com certeza algo como Ciallis...

Sua risadinha me lembrava de que eu estava em suas mãos...

Conferi o tubo que estava em suas mãos... Número vinte e cinco... Era do lote de trinta inibidores que havia preparado...

— Repita as análises, Alice.

— Por quê? Analisei duas vezes e não há nenhum problema. Ninguém alterou sua composição.

Impossível. Aquelas amostras eram os inibidores... A menos que…

OH, não! Merda! Alguém penetrou no laboratório antes dessa noite.

E a verdade se materializou em minha frente e rapidamente puxei o lixo para aplacar o fel que inundou minha boca.

Apliquei um potencializador em Emmett!

É claro! Era óbvio que ele nunca se interessaria por mim dessa forma se não fosse o veneno que havia lhe aplicado. Afastei meu banco e o chiado contra os ladrilhos atingiu meu ouvido, deixando tudo nublado e desfocado.

Escutei ao longe a voz de Emmett e por deus, aquela ereção não tinha nada a ver com minha habilidade de excitá-lo; uma brisa teria tido o mesmo efeito. Minhas pernas falharam, teria que lhe contar a verdade.

Segurei o fôlego por mais tempo e consegui me erguer sem sua ajuda ou mesmo Alice que agora me olhava absorta.

— Parece que alguém alterou o conteúdo dos tubos e que a dose que te administrei esta tarde não era um inibidor, mas sim um potencializador da libido.

— Está me tirando o sarro? – Sua pergunta veio acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Não.

Ele deixou cair a pasta que tinha entre as mãos sobre a mesa de trabalho e logo afundou as mãos nos bolsos, deslizando os jeans uns centímetros mais abaixo de sua cintura.

Ele estava ciente de que nunca teria sentido algo por mim, e talvez isso tenha sido a resposta que ele buscava.

— Essas são boas notícias. Quero dizer, ótimas, afinal nosso experimento não falhou.

É claro que eram boas noticias, afinal, quando eu pensei que minha vida pessoal viria antes da profissional?

Eu era tão insignificante para Emmett que agora sabia, ele me levou ao delírio apenas porque precisava, não porque queria.

Ele entreabriu os olhos e me olhou fixamente. Aparentemente se deu conta do meu repentino mal-estar.

— Está esgotada, Rosalie. Deixe que eu te leve para casa; dormir esclarecerá a mente e fará com que se sinta melhor.

Deus! Precisava me afastar dele, descobrir o que eu sentia por ele com essa intensidade.

Sem sequer olhar para aqueles olhos de encantador de serpente, consegui falar sobre meus ombros.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem e Alice aqui, pode me levar já que mora perto de casa. De todas as formas Emmett, acho que já fez o suficiente por esta noite.

— Então me permite acompanhá-la até o carro?

Andei até o arquivo tentando evitar que ele chegasse próximo de mim, mas assim que parei em frente ao arquivo para conferir se estava fechado, percebi sua aproximação.

— A polícia segue procurando pistas pelos arredores. Estaremos bem.

Consegui soltar a respiração que nem havia me atentado de segurar. Merda! Mil vezes merda!

— Está segura?

Senti sua respiração contra minha pele e novamente minhas pernas não responderam. Suas mãos tocaram minha pele em um lento carinho vindo de seu polegar.

Estava incapaz de pronunciar uma só palavra, por fim assenti com a cabeça. De repente, aguentar o olhar daquele homem me pareceu o mais difícil do mundo.

— Amanhã pela manhã passarei para te buscar para ir ao futebol do laboratório; quando acabarmos, podemos passar por aqui.

— Não, não precisa, irei de carro.

Respondi rapidamente não querendo parecer alterada pelas recentes descobertas, mas a verdade era que por dentro, implorava para escutá-lo dizer que tudo não passava do mais puro desejo dele por mim.

— Nos vemos lá. – Consegui pronunciar com certa grosseria, fazendo com que ele se afastasse do meu corpo, como um gato que acabara de levar uma descarga elétrica.

— Certo. Ficarei um pouco mais para limpar esse desastre.

Antes que tivesse tempo de protestar, Alice ficou em pé de um salto.

— Foi isso então??? Vocês são loucos ou o quê? Experimentaram em si mesmos o experimento? Esse foi o motivo de terem transado?

Por um momento senti todo meu sangue congelar. Aquela anã de jardim pagaria muito caro.

Interrompi as próximas palavras dela e de Emmett.

— Boa noite Emmett e vamos logo Alice.

Saí do laboratório como minha própria cobaia. Fugi do assunto sem dar chances de Emmett concordar com Alice e simplesmente me destruir.

Assim que entrei no carro de Alice e a luz interior se apagou, a escuridão me envolveu com seu frio manto.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— Onde está o problema? Dormiu com ele! Não era o que queria desde sempre?

— É obvio que é! Que era! Que seria! Que será Alice! Mas não vê? Ele não me chupou porque queria e sim pela merda de um veneno que eu mesmo inventei!

— OK! Está certa, ele não se deitaria com você porque não é o que ele faria normalmente... Sair com qualquer par de pernas e um belo par de peitos...

— A questão é: não se deitaria comigo se as amostras não estivessem mescladas, Alice. Você mesma o disse!

— O que te faz pensar que não Emmett não te foderia?

— O inferno ainda não se congelou, Alice.

— Sério, Rosalie, o que te faz pensar que ele não gosta de você?

— Não sou seu tipo. Você acabou de descrever o tipo de Emmett e sabe muito bem que não me encaixo nele.

— Por um acaso seu espelho está quebrado? Rosalie, você não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora... Aliás eu não teria dúvidas em te comer...

— Hein? Pronto. Definitivamente sou um ímã de insetos estranhos.

— Cala a boca.

— Pronto, está definido. A Princesa do Gelo passará a ser conhecida como ímã para insetos estragados.

— Então Emmett é o inseto estranho mais gostoso com o qual eu cruzei alguma vez.

— Apenas para que registre em ata, não dormimos juntos, mas fizemos e muito, todo o resto.

— Peraí, deixa me ver se entendi isso... Quer ou não se deitar com ele e acabar o que começaram?

— Não… Sim… Não sei.

— Bem, o que decide?

Mentir e ser uma covarde ou arcar com as conseqüências?

— Sim.

— Pois então vá encontrá-lo. Seduza-o amanhã, se bem que isso seria o que eu faria... Você, bem, acho que prefere que isso caia do céu...

Acabei por bater algumas vezes na testa de Alice.

— Tem gente? Esqueceu que só aconteceu por conta das amostras trocadas?

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e seus lábios se formaram um sorriso brincalhão.

— Volta a trocar as provetas.

— VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA?

— Chega Rosalie, chega de ser a menina boa... A fama você já tem... Agora deita na cama de má...

— Quer saber onde está o problema? Começo pela imoralidade… Vou até o profissional e digo que nunca usaria um experimento em proveito próprio. E outra Alice, semana que vem tenho que apresentar os resultados ao comitê... Não tenho tempo para "brincadeiras".

— As palavras chave em tudo isto são «semana» e «que vem». Para de ser uma melindrada... Tem tempo mais que suficiente para provar o experimento e para ser bem comida...

Olhei para aquele ser de meio metro, inteira cor de rosa.

— Não tinha nem ideia de quão malvada é... Lembre-me de demiti-la amanhã de manhã...

Alice sorriu bem na hora em que estacionava na frente do meu apartamento.

— Pense nisso.

— Você está maluca que irei pensar nessa possibilidade...

— Rosalie, espera. É verdade que irá com teu carro amanhã?

— Sim.

— Então passarei para te buscar... Não tem motivo para irmos com dois carros e afinal, meu carro é mais bonito que o seu.

— Maluca! Porsche cor de rosa é lindo apenas para você Alice, mas a ideia é boa... Passe aqui sim.

Entrei no apartamento tentando esquecer aquela conversa maluca de Alice, pois a cada pensamento... Via que até soava como uma boa idéia...

SANTO DEUS!

* * *

Ccullen:

Espero que tenham gostado...

E por favor, digam nos comentários o que esperam que aconteça...

Tenho tentado fazer o meu melhor.

Obrigada pelo apoio de todas!

BJkas e por favor, comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

/fics/exibir/4111

Capítulo 3

Meio, chuteira e camiseta da empresa. Nada contra o esporte preferido do diretor Edward, mas futebol não era um esporte para mulheres. Tombei meu corpo em uma das macias espreguiçadeiras do jardim privado do diretor, protegido do exterior por uma fileira de árvores. Com uma mão segurava um copo de limonada gelada e com a outra massageava o joelho que eu acabara de machucar.

Ao meu redor, uma decoração floral e linda, obra da belíssima esposa do diretor, que mais uma vez havia armado aquele churrasco para que a ambiência da empresa sempre fosse a melhor dos Estados Unidos.

Tudo estaria ótimo como sempre se meus olhos não pousassem sempre em Emmett.

_Ótimo! Agora o grandalhão vem em minha direção._

A piscina seria um ótimo lugar para eu mergulhar e conseguir evitá-lo, mas ele já estava inclusive sem as roupas do esporte. Uma bermuda abaixo da linha da cintura ressaltava com tanta precisão as linhas de suas coxas e de seu traseiro, preciso dizer que camiseta não existia? Conseguia contar os oitos sedutores músculos abdominais que só tinha visto em anatomia avançada.

Dizer que eu babava era impossível, uma vez que minha boca estava seca e meus lábios pulsavam em desejo de tê-lo novamente.

"_Volte a trocar as provetas"_

_Sai daqui Alice!_

Minha mente já pregava peças pensando em como seria a possibilidade de trocar os conteúdos dos tubos e me entregar a luxuria nos braços desse... desse...

- Tesão. – Jéssica, do departamento de contabilidade, ao meu lado, completou com a maior precisão tudo que eu pensava sobre Emmett.

Olhei ao meu redor e finalmente percebi que não era a única que desfrutava da vista. Um grupo de mulheres com os olhos cheios de lascivas promessas convidavam-no a que se unisse a elas na piscina.

E antes que eu tomasse conta, Emmett sorriu a todas, porém continuou em minha direção sem dar um pingo de atenção a elas e, por dentro, eu sorri.

Repentinamente, Jéssica, materializou-se frente a ele como um cachorrinho, ou melhor, uma cadela no cio. Se aquela vadia tivesse rabo, agora mesmo o estaria abanando como uma louca.

Jéssica tinha os requisitos que eu e Alice já havíamos listados como "favoritos para que Emmett coma": loira, burra e de rabo avantajado. Abstrai de saber o que falavam no momento em que quase uma cavalaria inteira se jogou na piscina, para disputar uma partida de voleibol.

Praguejei aquela cadela no cio e pedi em vão para que ela se afastasse dele. _Isso é tão típico, peguei e já quero me apegar... _

Acabei desviando meu olhar dos dois, no momento em que Emmett, tentava deixá-la de lado.

Assim que meu olhar encontrou o de Alice, uma sombra se fez sobre meu corpo e com ela o ar se tornou rarefeito. Meu corpo correspondeu imediatamente ao sorrisinho sacana que Alice retribuiu.

—Está bem?

Ele se aconchegou a meu lado trazendo seu cheiro másculo e inebriante como uma úmida baforada entre minhas pernas.

No momento em que consegui recobrar as funções cerebrais, tudo fora por água abaixo. Emmett tomou minha mão e delicadamente, pois se a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares com seu polegar sobre minha pele...

_Esse dedo... Esse movimento... _

Precisei cruzar as pernas para aplacar a necessidade que meu corpo tinha de senti-lo. Percebendo ou não, minha repentina falta de diálogo, Emmett sorriu.

— Deram-lhe uma surra no último carrinho...

Pegou em meu braço e o esticou fazendo com que a dor voltasse.

— Ai. - Minha voz saiu mais como um miado de um gatinho desesperado pelo amparo de sua mãe, que qualquer outro barulho. — Bom, não precisava ter me dado aquele carrinho...

Seus olhos, emoldurados por umas longas e escuras pestanas, pareceram me pedir desculpas.

— Sinto muito, foi um acidente com você, mas claro que quando me joguei sobre o Sam não foi precisamente por acidente.

— Está tirando sarro? — Sam, um dos meus jovens assistentes, que sempre era mais que solicito aos meus pedidos e necessidades. _Claro!_ Sempre que podia não cansava de me passar as mais tolas cantadas, por mais que eu o chamasse muitas vezes de meu bebê, ele continuava insistindo.

O sorriso de menino mau de Emmett adquiriu uma nota de maldade.

— Não.

— Por quê?

Seu sorriso sumiu, e uma carranca apareceu em seu lugar. Seria uma careta?

— Me incomoda a forma em que ele falta com o respeito quando fala com você. Já sei que você podia dar um jeito nele, mas achei que precisava deixar bem claro as coisas para ele...

Aquilo era fruto de um surto de Emmett? Deixar claro o que? Eu estava vendo Emmett com ciúmes?

Eu estava louca. Nós dois estávamos loucos. Emmett vendo Sam numa posição que nunca alcançaria e eu tendo ilusões com Emmett e uma brecha de ciúmes.

— Olhe, trouxe um pouco de gelo.

Assim que aquela bolsa relou em meu joelho, algo acionou em meu interior. Aquela entrega, aquela sincera dedicação... Precisava me afastar daqueles olhos sedutores e obter ar puro.

— Obrigada.

Os olhos de Emmett me observavam com ternura, como se eu tivesse algum valor para ele. Quando tocou minha face para afastar uma mecha de cabelo, senti um calafrio dos pés a cabeça.

— Quando derreter, me avise e trarei outra bolsa.

De novo aquela sensação "_me foda" nas_ curvas mais baixas do meu ventre. Mas agora com uma tranqüila sensação de intimidade que anteriormente não tinha estado ali.

Esperei que ele se afastasse alguns centímetros e respirei, voltando a segurar o ar, quando ele me olhou. Emmett, de alguma forma, não estava interessado em relacionar-se com a turma de sempre. Todos na piscina o chamavam, porém ele não se movia, nem mesmo quando as águas se tornaram infestadas dos seus artigos favoritos: piranhas de longa cabeleira loira à espreita de uma presa, ele se moveu.

Ok! Estava quase ficando roxa de tanto segurar a respiração temendo que ele falasse sobre nossa noite anterior e aquele fatídico experimento...

— ?

Em uma única baforada, coloquei um tópico para discutirmos, mas o que encontrei foi novamente Emmett franzindo o cenho seguido de seu suspiro.

— Não e isso é uma merda, Rosalie. Precisamos testar novamente em mim. Acredito que sentindo os resultados, poderei documentar corretamente e ver onde podemos consertar.

— Não sei Emmett, pode ser perigoso. Sinto que está faltando algo a fórmula. Algo como um detalhe insignificante, porém vital... Mas...

Suspirei cobrindo meus olhos com meu braço. Merda! Havíamos perdido uma noite toda com Emmett injetado de potencializador e não inibidor.

O som de uns pés nus sobre o atalho de cimento anunciou que mais alguém chegava para me ajudar a me livrar da tentação em pessoa.

— Bom, bom, olhe estes dois, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Edward Masen, mais conhecido como "O diretor" inclinou a cabeça para frente. Aquela juba, dourada e desgovernada, praticamente estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar...

— Como está esse braço?

— Bem, só um pouco dolorido.

Edward meteu as mãos no bolso da bermuda estampada que no mínimo sua esposa Bella havia lhe comprado na ultima viagem ao Havaí e passou a me observar mais atentamente. Embora ele parecesse relaxado, a expressão de seu rosto dizia justamente o contrário. Antes de tudo, ele era um homem de negócios e que com certeza, não estava nem um pouco contente em me ver "lesionada".

— Bem. Não quero que este pequeno incidente interfira com a apresentação de resultados diante o conselho da próxima semana.

Senti alguns dedos percorrerem minha panturrilha e se instalarem com certa pressão em meu tornozelo: Emmett passava uma mensagem silenciosa, que para mim soava como um grito de socorro correspondido.

— Nada interferirá na apresentação.

Sua voz estava grossa e poderosa, fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica percorresse meu corpo e consequentemente, o fazendo sentir já que sua mão permanecia em minha perna.

Engoli aquele maldito nó em minha garganta, encarei Emmett e assenti. A força que encontrei nele me alimentou para todos os problemas que viriam em seguida.

— Verdade.

Edward apenas inclinou sua cabeça e me encarou, da mesma forma que o fez quando apresentei minha idéia inicialmente.

— Assim, deduzo por suas palavras que tudo segue segundo o plano?

Tentei soar natural, mas sabia que minha voz falharia... De um lado o anjinho gritando para que eu contasse aos dois homens ali presentes que nada estava segundo o plano e de outro o maldito filho de uma putana do diabinho que insistia em me levar a...

— Naturalmente. Eu e Emmett aqui temos trabalhado muito duro neste projeto.

"Duro" era a palavra chave. Embora reservasse apenas para futuras lembranças... _Emmett duro e gostoso pronto para mim... _Ai...

— Muito bom saber disso. Os dois sabem quão importante é essa fórmula para o centro. E se tudo sai segundo os planos, no próximo inverno poderão começar com os testes em humanos e a tão sonhada, liberação pelo FDA. Talvez aí invista no seu outro projeto Emmett, a nova revolução farmacêutica desenhada para garantir ereções prolongadas e orgasmos múltiplos.

Olhei para Emmett e o mesmo apenas assentiu a constatação do diretor.

Logo que apresentei meu projeto, sabia que estava concorrendo com Emmett, ambos tínhamos idéias referente a inibidor, potencializador e prolongador. A primeira e a segunda, eram as minhas idéias baseadas nos ataques sexuais e disfunções sexuais, enquanto Emmett só se interessa em prazer ad eterno.

— Sabe-se algo do arrombamento?

Emmett acabou levando o diretor para longe das muitas perguntas que ele com certeza ele tinha para fazer acerca do inibidor, e eu, fiquei mais que agradecida... Novamente.

—Seguimos trabalhando nisso. O detetive Mike acredita que foi alguém de dentro.

O diretor parou de falar no momento em que Isabella Mansen, a esposa mais que deslumbrante, chegou acariciando sua cintura esquecendo completamente que tanto eu quanto Emmett estávamos ali.

— Ao menos minha querida amiga Rosalie foi o suficientemente inteligente para guardar os arquivos fora do laboratório. — acrescentou Bella quando chegou.

Sim, Isabella e eu cursamos o mesmo colégio e a mesma faculdade, com a diferença que eu busquei um emprego e ela um marido. Meus pensamentos foram suprimidos quando aquele ser ao meu lado apertou meu tornozelo mais uma vez.

— Essa é minha garota. A mais brilhante do lugar.

A mais brilhante.

Não a mais sensual.

Ou a mais atraente.

Ou aquela que ele morria de vontade de levar para a cama, a que lhe arrancaria a roupa com os dentes e o ataria a cabeceira da cama para percorrer todo seu corpo com a língua até que… Deus santo!

— Vamos Ed, já conhece as regras: nada de falar de trabalho. E, além disso, Rose e Emm sabem trabalhar muito bem...

— Claro Bella... Mas não se esqueça Rosalie, espero um relatório antes da reunião com o comitê.

Minha mente dava voltas buscando respostas sobre o sorrisinho sarcástico que Bella mantinha na boca ao olhar para mim e Emmett mesmo enquanto seu marido me dava um ultimato.

— Como conseguiu um pit bull como ele encontrar a uma gatinha como ela?

— Ela caiu em sua frente em uma boate e desde então, é ele que está caído ao seu pé...

Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu nos lábios de Emmett.

— Só usando o potencializador para dar conta dela... É incrível o que essas substâncias podem fazer na gente.

E era isso que eu precisava para surtar de vez... Um animal pensando com a cabeça de baixo...

_E se ele sabe que ontem só aconteceu por... Não! Rose, não!_

— Sim, verdadeiramente incrível.

O barulho proveniente do meu estomago, me fez questionar o que passava pela minha cabeça. Teria ele trocado as provetas? Emmett sabia o que havia acontecido ontem?

— Tem fome?

Sem saber, Emmett me deu a desculpa perfeita para me livrar dele e conseguir colocar minha cabeça no eixo.

— Sim.

No mesmo momento em que Emmett ficou em pé, observei Alice que acabara de sair do vestiário já em um traje de banho amarelo que acentuava seu corpo. Aquela sua vozinha não abandonara minha cabeça e eu precisaria dela mais que nunca nesse momento.

— O de sempre? Um cachorro quente com mostarda?

—Sim, obrigado.

Tentei não pensar no porque emmett sabia qual era meu prato favorito_, pois era mais que óbvio _que nossa convivência no laboratório trazia conhecimento intimo obrigatório.

Assim como ele sabia minha comida favorita, eu ainda sabia a dele: loiras, peitudas e acéfalas.

Alice se deixou cair na espreguiçadeira me acordando novamente. _Droga! Ando mais na fantasia do que na realidade, isso nunca me aconteceu _antes...

— Como está seu namorado?

Mato minha assistente agora ou faço parecer uma acidente no laboratório e a transformo em um rato? Acho que a segunda opção é a melhor.

— Não é meu namorado.

— Bom ao menos você gostaria que fosse, não?

Acho que morte por afogamento também é uma ótima saída.

— Quantos anos tem? Doze?

— Atenção, chefe, índio às duas em ponto.

Levantei os olhos deparando com Sam caminhando em nossa direção. Ajustava os cabelos e tirava o excesso de água do corpo musculoso que de alguma maldita forma ele tentava exibir sempre que estava perto de Emmett. _Como se pudesse competir._

— Seja boa, Alice. Não deveria pôr apelido às pessoas.

Antes que Sam chegasse até nós, Edward bloqueou seu passo e começou a falar com ele.

— Não é culpa minha que esse menino se comporte como um autêntico aborígene, seu olor é de puro perfume vencido. E por que demônios não corta esses cabelos? Parece um desses bonecos aos que, quando os rega, sai erva da cabeça.

— Alice, cale-se! Ele pode nos ouvir.

Segurei a risada ao máximo que pude ao visualizar aqueles malditos bonecos de grama na cabeça.

— Está certo.

— Certo o que?

— Sou um maldito ímã de insetos estranhos.

— Sabe que odeio te dizer "te disse".

Agora fui incapaz de segurar a risada e acabei gargalhando. Claro que obtive uma série de olhares estranhos. _O que? Agora a Princesa do Gelo não pode rir?_

Mas meu sorriso se esvaiu no momento em que uma daquelas piranhas saía da piscina e se dirigia ao Emmett, que estava junto a churrasqueira. A expressão daquela mulher era mais falsa que uma nota de três reais, ou seja, a favorita dele.

Acompanhei todo o seu "modesto" rebolado e o momento em que ela torceu as longas madeixas aloiradas sobre seu peito, fazendo com que a água respingasse por seu colo, foi o suplicio para que Emmett a olhasse.

Tentei desviar meu olhar. Aquilo era demais para meu coração. _Coração?_

— Maldita piranha.

Não tenho direito de ter ciúmes, afinal somos companheiros de laboratório, nada mais. Sabia no que estava me metendo quando aceitou tomar parte daquele projeto. O acontecimento da noite anterior não tinha sido mais que um experimento, e não dois amantes trocando intimidades.

Era melhor me afastar de tudo, ou seria de todos mesmo?

— Tenho que me trocar.

— Corre! Sam está vindo e dessa vez não parece que aceitará um não para o milésimo pedido de encontro.

Assenti rapidamente e logo que sai em direção ao banheiro, tomei coragem de olhar: a piranha espreitava cada vez mais perto e parecia pronta para afundar seus dentes nele.

Algo ou alguém minúsculo ficou de pé na minha frente e, levou as mãos à cintura.

— Essa piranha está tentando caçar ao seu namorado?

— Repito que não é meu namorado, Alice.

— Sabe que só existe um lugar ideal para as piranhas.

— Nem pense Alice.

— Aguarde e verá!

Aquele ser de cabelos escuros e espinhados, pois se a caminhar, segundos depois todos ouviram o grito histérico da piranha segundos antes de cair na piscina.

— Perdoa, não tinha te visto.

Só Alice para me fazer sorrir daquela forma. Acabei sorrindo muito por saber que ela era uma boa amiga, boa não, ótima.

Estava na hora de tirar esse maldito uniforme e me refrescar na piscina.

— Não seria mais que outra qualquer na sua cama e sabe disso.

Virei a tempo de me encontrar cara a cara com Sam. Sorri mais por educação do que por outro motivo.

— O que disse?

— Que seria nada mais que outra em sua cama.

Alice tinha razão. Seu hálito cheirava a desodorante vencido e queijo gorgonzola. Precisava completá-la na próxima vez que descrevesse Sam.

— Agradeceria que não falasse assim de meu companheiro de laboratório.

—Talvez já sejam algo mais que isso.

Minha raiva explodiu de tal forma que antes que pudesse me controlar, já estava me defendendo, ou talvez defendesse Emmett de alguma forma.

— Não acredito que minha vida sentimental seja de sua incumbência.

— Sentimental? Isso é o que crê que seja?

O aroma de seu hálito me deixava enojada a cada segundo. Senti que ali mesmo vomitaria naquele crápula se não fechasse a maldita boca de bueiro.

Prestes a mandar ele comprar algum enxaguante bucal extra forte, ele não me deixou falar.

— Esse cara não tem nem ideia de como tratar a uma mulher.

Afastei o quanto pude de Sam sem parecer grosseira e procurei por Emmett, até vê-lo preparando o sanduiche que havia pedido. Sua mão estava como se acariciando meu lanche. Definitivamente estava claro que sabia sim, como tratar uma mulher.

O problema era que certamente tratava a muitas, mas isso agora, não era problema meu.

— Repito que agradeceria que não falasse assim de meu companheiro de laboratório.

Um passo, dois passos e Sam estava praticamente sobre mim.

— O que acha de nos encontrarmos esta noite, Rosalie? Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar? Ou talvez, pudéssemos ficar em casa. Poderia comprar comida chinesa e jantar em seu apartamento. Ou então poderia me preparar algo.

_Encantador._

Que horror! Esse tipo estava se voltando mais atrevido por momentos. Menos mal que seu contrato de três meses estava a ponto de acabar e então o perderia definitivamente de vista. Se não fosse assim, talvez me visse obrigada a denunciá-lo por perseguição sexual.

Recolhi minha mochila do chão e a trouxe para o ombro do braço que não estava dolorido.

— Esta noite Emmett e eu temos trabalho. — Olhei para onde estava Emmett, quem, como se tivesse a capacidade de perceber minha angústia, devolveu meu olhar. Imediatamente ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e avançou um passo em direção a casa.

_Ele pensava em vir me defender?_

Consegui lhe retribuir o olhar deixando bem claro que a situação com Sam-bafo-de-bueiro estava sob controle.

— Parece bem para você amanhã?

Será que era incapaz de captar uma indireta? Ou inclusive um comentário direto?

—Também trabalharei.

—Gostaria de te ensinar como se deve tratar uma mulher. — Aquele ser teve o disparate de sussurrar quase contra minha nuca.

— Só para que fique claro, Sam. Sei muito bem como gosto que me tratem e quando quiser comer uma mulher, perguntarei a quem tem mais experiência, visto que você não tem a menor.

Não era a toa que meu apelido se remetia a gelo. A expressão fácil de Sam após minha suave dispensa era como um transatlantico frente a um iceberg. E não seria o iceberg a se dar mal...

Emmett POV

Com um cachorro quente coberto de mostarda em uma mão e um copo de limonada na outra, avancei para a casa, em busca de Rosalie. Tinha-a visto atravessar as portas envidraçadas que davam ao pátio não fazia muito, mas não a vi sair.

O que estaria fazendo?

Diferente do restante de mulheres que tinha ao meu redor, ela não era o tipo de garota que passaria horas arrumando-se.

Talvez estivesse escondendo-se de Sam.

Meus dentes rangeram e percebi o quanto travava a mandíbula, para aplcar a ira em meu interior.

_Aquele bueiro estava a nem menos de cinco minutos sobre A mulher e meu sangue pulsava para acabar com a raça dele._

Utilizei o cotovelo, batendo na porta do lavabo.

— Rosalie, está aí?

Uma voz masculina afastou-me daquele e logo fui para outra parte da casa. Uma inspeção minuciosa do andar térreo tampouco deu resultados. Talvez tivesse ido ao lavabo do primeiro andar para trocar-se. Subi as escadas de dois em dois e avançou pelo comprido corredor do segundo andar.

A porta do lavabo estava aberta. Empurrei-a ligeiramente com a ponta do pé. Abri a boca para chamá-la, mas minha garganta me traiu.

Ali estava Rosalie, vestida unicamente com calcinhas de seda branca e um sutiã a jogo, inclinada sobre o lavabo e escrevendo algo em seu caderno com tanta dedicação que sequer tinha me ouvido. A cabeleira caía por um lado do rosto, como uma cascata, ocultando seu rosto.

Fui incapaz de emitir qualquer som. Enquanto o único que se manifestava era surdo, mudo e provavelmente mais duro que rocha.

Ainda era capaz de sentir sua beleza. Deus, a sentia tão próxima, consciente de sua respiração, de seus movimentos, de cada uma das sensuais curva de seu corpo. Os lábios secos esturricados eram a prova de que aquela mulher me levaria a um enfarto.

Santa Mãe de Deus!

O espaço restante no short tornava-se mínimo causando me dor enquanto conseguia me perder nas curvas do corpo de Rosalie.

Cada pequeno detalhe em sua postura me atraía irremediavelmente e me bombardeava com o desejo mais primitivo que jamais tinha experimentado.

Eu preciso dessa mulher.

A beira da loucura. Preciso acariciar aquela pele nua com os dedos, envolver seus peitos com minhas mãos e lamber os mamilos até fazê-la gritar de prazer. Finalmente minha boca se encheu de saliva ao recordar o sabor daquelas pérolas nacaradas e a forma em que se endureciam sob o inquieto toque de minha língua.

Talvez fosse melhor ter permanecido com a boca seca.

Tudo me dizia para tomá-la ali mesmo.

_Ela é sua, só falta agarrar._

Até o último centímetro de meu corpo gritava que a possuísse. Deus, quanto desejava fazê-lo. Hoje. Amanhã. A próxima semana. Sempre.

_Mas você é um Cullen, e nenhum Cullen fica com uma mulher por tanto tempo assim._

OH, Deus!

De repente, meu corpo passou a tremer incontrolavelmente.

Olhei-a fixamente, até que ela se mexeu me encarando. Seus olhos eram intensos, e as pestanas que os emolduravam, frondosas e escuras.

Finalmente, soube qual era a palavra exata: Impressionante.

— Emmett?

— Sim?

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de vida, e a língua que mergulhava entre os lábios umedecendo-os. Ela me convidava a agarrá-la e cumprir o jubilo de tê-la em minhas mãos.

— Acredito que encontrei a solução.

OI? Eu aqui pensando em... Deixa para lá!

— A solução a que?

— A fórmula. Acredito que já sei o que é o que nos falta.

E lá se foi toda a minha empolgação carnal, vontado-a para empolgação mental.

— Tá falando sério?

— Mostre-me.

Aproximei-me dela por detrás, deixando seu sanduíche e o copo de limonada no lavabo e enquanto observava olhou por cima do ombro da Rosalie.

— Quando esquentamos o composto ALD, a estrutura subcelular muda. Sendo que necessitamos que o ALD combine-se com os hormônios para conseguir uma maior estabilização, proponho que acrescentemos dois centímetros cúbicos dos PCs sintético ao soro para que o ALD possa manter sua estrutura. Minha hipótese é que a interação molecular produzirá o resultado que estivemos procurando.

Ela além de tudo era brilhante. Como não pude pensar nisso antes, era óbvio que a fórmula ficar mais estável assim. Essa mulher nunca deixa de me surpreender.

Nem de excitar.

— Rosalie, é brilhante.

Ela se contraiu ante a minha observação. Algo me dizia que Rosalie não fazia idéia de quanto sua inteligência era sexy para mim. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com outra acéfala fútil depois de tê-la em meus braços.

— E como chegou a essa conclusão?

Ela mudou de posição e a doce curva de seu traseiro roçou sobre meu pau. _Por Deus_. Tomei consciência de quanto ainda estava duro por ela.

Nossos olhares se encontraram no espelho.

— Estava aqui me trocando…

Sua hesitação foi a prova necessária para que eu me inclinasse sobre ela, deixando que seu aroma tão quente, tão familiar, apoderar-se de todos os meu sentidos.

Tirei a caneta de sua mão, roçando a pele dos dedos enquanto a puxava para mim. Com o polegar sobre um dos extremos da caneta, comecei a brincar com o botão que acionava o mecanismo, comprimindo-o metodicamente, fazendo que a ponta saísse e entrasse, saísse e entrasse, imitando o movimento que não demoraria a praticar com ela.

Acabei por encerrando Rosalie contra o lavabo, numa tentantiva de enjaula-la. Aproximei a boca ao seu pescoço e inspirei. Raios. Um gemido escapou de minha garganta ao dar conta do aroma sensual e intenso que desprendia a sua pele.

— E?.

O corpo de Rosalie, cativo entre meus braços, pareceu perder força e sua voz tremeu.

— Pois… Estava olhando a partida de voleibol pela janela. Alguém salpicou água sobre o churrasco. Ao ver como se evaporava ao contato com o calor, minha mente começou a funcionar a todo vapor.

— Hummm! Adoro como funciona sua cabecinha.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em meu ombro. Seus olhos, sempre tão expressivos, obscureceram-se e pareciam cheios de um desejo urgente e animal. Nossa imagem refletida naquele ínfimo espelho do lavabo me deixou mais aceso que nunca.

Rosalie riu, com uma gargalhada íntima e sussurrante. Meu pau voltou a latejar.

— Sério?

— Sérissimo... Sua inteligência não deixa de me assombrar.

— Percebo.

Talvez fosse o fato dela simplesmente fechar a cara como se houvesse um limão em sua boca, ou talvez apenas pela bufada desproporcional que ela deu, Rosalie não compreendeu o que eu queria dizer.

— Não só me assombra, Rosalie.

— Não?

E lá estava aquele sorriso que eu sempre desejava pelas manhãs quando acabava colocando alguma brincadeira sobre sua mesa.

Ela me deixa louco como nenhuma outra mulher e para mostrar o que queria dizer, acabei roçando mais ainda meu pau em seu traseiro. Acredito que era uma mensagem silenciosa carregada de significado.

Rosalie POV

_Puta que pariu._

Esta duro e latejante contra meu rabo. Não tinha a menor idéia que causava essas reações em Emmett.

Por mais que tentasse me controlar, minha respiração me entregava de bandeja para Emmett. Olhei para a porta do lavabo que seguia aberta. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele se afastou de mim e suavemente encostou a porta e a trancou.

Não tive tempo de pensar no significado e Emmett já me aprisionava contra o mármore da pia novamente.

— Agora ninguém poderá nos ver, preciosa... Posso fazer o que quiser contigo e ninguém tem por que saber.

Os olhos dele brilharam e tive a resposta que tinha estado esperando. Ele me desejava tanto quando eu o desejava.

Senti suas mãos subirem por meu corpo desejosamente e logo seu polegar roçava brandamente meus mamilos. _Deus!_ Meu corpo parecia estar em ebulição e eu ainda não havia sido avisada.

Tive que me apoiar de todas as formas possíveis enquanto aquele ensandecido maravilhoso forçava contra meu traseiro. Meu Deus! Ele exalava tesão e meu corpo reconhecia como pertencente a mim.

— Pode chegar alguém...

— Alguém vai chegar, disso não cabe a menor duvida.

— Emm...

Minha voz saiu mais como gemido do que como a bronca que era minha intenção.

De repente, ele me prensou com mais força, exercendo ainda mais pressão sobre minha virilha. Os olhares se encontraram pelo espelho e só o que tive certeza foi que ali existia desejo.

Pela janela podíamos ouvir as vozes daqueles estranhos que ocupavam o jardim e desfrutavam de um dia de feriado escolar.

— Não te parece excitante aqui, no lavabo do diretor, com toda essa gente aí fora?

— Somos maus, Emmett.

Uma risada irrompeu de minha garganta no momento em que Emmett voltou a percorrer meu corpo seminu. A risada transformou-se em gemidos incontroláveis e fui tentando amenizar meus gemidos enquanto observava sua expressão pelo espelho. O coração pulsava de forma descontrolada. Senti que perdi a cabeça por momentos. Santo Deus, nunca antes tive que enfrentar sentimentos tão intensos como esses.

O ambiente estava cada vez mais carregado com o intenso aroma de excitação e eu já não sabia o que fazer para que aquilo se consumasse ou que, raios, Emmett me deixasse em paz.

— Muito maus, eu que o diga.

Senti sua mão afastando meu cabelo e a mesma contornando meu pescoço lentamente com a ponta dos dedos. Seria crime se não fosse pecado.

— Me diga Rose, não terá, por acaso, uma camisinha na mochila?

— Raios, não!

— Tudo bem preciosa, me ocorre muitas outras coisas que podemos fazer.

Os cubos de gelo que flutuavam na limonada se chocaram entre si. De repente, ao ouvir o som, percebi que os olhos de Emmett brilharam. Merda! Era o mesmo olhar de quando tinha uma "boa" idéia, mas agora, tive certeza que seria má, muito má.

Sem muitos olhares e pudores, fui virada contra seu peitoral. Cara a Cara pude ver em seus olhos o meu próprio reflexo. Que imagem, que desejo, que sensação maravilhosa.

Sua mãos afundaram em meus cabelos me inclinando a cabeça a um lado até que nossos lábios estivessem perto o suficiente para sentir seu hálito e deixar minha boca repleta de água.

— Como está o cotovelo?

— Hein? O que?

Tive tempo apenas de ver seu sorriso levemente torto. Filho de uma puta!

Dois podem jogar nesse jogo.

— Um pouco.

Minha voz entrecortada e minha respiração procurando se tranqüilizar foram suficientes para que tirasse ao menos aquele sorriso debochado.

— Sinto-me responsável por ter se machucado.

Sua voz parecia muito mais profunda. Mas ainda assim não consegui deixar de transparecer o ódio que me invadia por ele me torturar dessa forma.

— E faz bem. Foi você quem se atirou em cima.

— Então deveria ser eu a curar suas feridas com um beijo.

E percorreu meus lábios com o dedo polegar.

Tentei não ofegar, mas tornou-se impossível, conforme meus lábios se entreabriram em um convite. Traidores!

Assim que percebi, Emmett havia caído sobre mim como um predador. Seus lábios contornando os meus e sua língua me invadindo em pequenas lambidas. Acabei atraindo sua língua para a minha boca, exercendo algumas chupadas. Nossos gemidos se misturaram uma vez que ele passou a me acariciar.

Sutiã transpassado, não tive dúvidas em mergulhar minhas unhas em seu ombro, percorrendo seus flancos e introduzindo uma mão entre os dois para poder acariciar sua ereção.

Santo Deus!

Seu urro como um urso devia ter sido escutado por quase todo churrasco. Sem tempo para poder lhe calar, já que ele cobriu-me de beijos, consegui apenas amenizar os apertos que dava naquele pau latejante sob a sunga.

Emmett apenas me beijava por todo o rosto, pescoço e continuava descendo, até que sua mão repousou sobre o tecido fino da minha calcinha.

— OH, Emmett. O soro. Ontem à noite. Os efeitos secundários.

Mas ele pareceu não se importar. No segundo seguinte, Emmett estava de joelhos a minha frente enquanto ainda tentava respirar sem gemer.

Suas mãos acariciaram minhas pernas e ele puxou minha pela cintura com força, enquanto inalava o aroma de minha excitação.

Sua língua encostou sedutoramente em meu joelho e segurei o gemido entalado na minha garganta.

— Dói em algum outro lugar, Rosalie?

Arqueei contra seu corpo e deslizei as mãos sobre a pele de Emmett, afastando seu cabelo da face. O suor cobria sua face e unia nossos corpos como se só fosse um.

Fechei os olhos e me deixou levar por aquela maré de sensações.

— Diga onde dói para que possa te curar.

— Dói aqui. – E puxei meus seios os oferecendo como se fossem uma oferenda.

Eu estava fora de mim e o culpado era o olor de sexo que Emmett emitia. O feromônio mais potente da face da Terra, e eu estava a sua mercê.

Santo Deus!

Uma baforada de prazer percorreu meu corpo no momento em que Emmett agarrou minhas mãos e as tirou, enquanto com a boca procurava ansioso meu mamilo endurecido. Beijou-os e os acariciou com a língua.

— São tão bonitos…

— OH, Emmett.

Com um profundo gemido, ele voltou a cobrir um mamilo com famintas lambidas, a puxar com os dentes, a chupar, mordiscar e desfrutar até que nossos gemidos se uniram. Dirigiu então sua atenção ao outro peito, que recebeu a mesma cascata de beijos e carícias. Deus, como gostava da forma em que inchavam dentro de sua boca…

As ondulações de prazer me deixavam louca, precisei esfregar uma perna contra a outra tentando buscar algum roçar que me ajudasse. Foi um movimento discreto, mas mesmo assim não passou despercebido.

— Dói em algum outro lugar, Rosalie?

— Sim.

E minha respiração faltou no momento em que ele se afastou dos meus mamilos e novamente me segurou pela cintura.

— Toque-se, Rosalie. Mostre-me onde dói exatamente.

Sua voz soou como uma ordem e não consegui me conter. A traidora direita serpenteou pelo meu corpo indo se abrigar entre minhas pernas.

— Aqui, Emmett. Dói aqui.

— Quer que te cure com um beijo?

— OH, sim… Adoraria que me curasse com um beijo.

Emmett POV

Sabê-la tão excitada fez com que meu próprio corpo tremesse preso a uma doce agonia. Os músculos se esticaram, antecipando o orgasmo.

Deslizei os dedos sob o minúsculo triângulo da calcinha e a afastou para o lado, deixando seu sexo descoberto. Em seguida me inclinou e inalei seu aroma. A intensidade do desejo que sentia era como algo aterrador. Separei com as mãos os úmidos lábios do sexo de Rosalie para examiná-lo mais de perto.

— OH, sim, Rosalie, aqui também te dói. — Com uma suave carícia, deixei meu polegar escorregar sobre seu clitóris. — Está muito molhada…

— Por favor, faça com que desapareça a dor.

— Isso é o que penso fazer, preciosa.

Ajoelhei-me e deixei minhas mãos ajudarem ao caminho. Beijei com suavidade o doce montículo de seu sexo e logo abri caminho entre as dobras de pele com a língua. Rosalie estava cada vez mais molhada e eu, saboreava o delicioso líquido da paixão e imediatamente senti que ela estava a beira do abismo.

— Assim é melhor?

Ela abriu ainda mais as pernas me deixando chegar ainda mais fundo.

— Ainda não, CONTINUA…

Queria rir de sua necessidade, mas estava igual ou pior envolto em desejo. Beijei de novo, sua voz se apagou e deu lugar a um gemido que emergia do mais profundo de sua garganta.

A língua foi acompanhada por um dedo. Rosalie gemeu de novo, mais forte desta vez. De seu interior emanava um calor mais intenso por momentos, e logo ela estava mastigando meu dedo.

— Rosalie, está tão molhada… Tem ideia de como me deixa?

— É você que me põe assim.

Não segurei minha vontade de possui-la e logo introduzi outro dedo nela e o fiz girar para empapar-se com seus sucos. Com cada nova carícia, ela parecia mais e mais excitada.

— Assim está bom, Rosalie? Isto te alivia a dor?

— OH, Meu Deus. — murmurou ela, enquanto dava pequenas batidas com minha língua sobre aquele clitóris inchado e pronto para estourar.

— Ainda dói, Rosalie?

— Sim.

— Então talvez esteja fazendo mal. Acho que não sou bom com isso...

Rosalie afundou os dedos em meu cabelo e, segurando-o com força, atraiu sua boca para ela.

— Não, Emmett, está fazendo muito bem. Cada vez me dói menos, mas não pare, por favor.

Com movimentos precisos, continuei penetrando-a com o dedo, enquanto com o polegar desenhava espirais sobre o clitóris. Rosalie arqueou o corpo para frente e respondi trocando o ritmo e acariciando o ponto G até que ela começou a convulsionar entre meus braços. Exatamente antes que chegasse ao orgasmo, retirei o dedo e estendeu a cremosa essência sobre o clitóris com uma suave massagem.

— Emmett… não… por favor.

— Talvez necessite um pouco de gelo.

— OH, Deus.

Sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos, agarrei o fino elástico das calcinhas e o rompi com um rápido movimento.

Rosalie suspirou, e eu peguei o copo de limonada dando um gole. Logo coloquei os dedos no frio líquido para recolher um cubinho de gelo e finalmente deixei o copo de plástico de novo onde estava.

— Alguma vez utilizou o gelo para baixar o inchaço, Rosalie?

Quem cala consente. Perfeito. Queria ser o primeiro mesmo. E se parava para pensar, desejava ser o primeiro em muitas outras coisas que tivessem a ver com aquela deliciosa mulher.

— Vejamos se isto te ajuda.

Seu arrepio inicial foi a segurança de que estava no caminho certo. Deslizei o cubinho pelo ventre e seguiu para cima. Nossos olhares se encontraram a meio caminho. Descrevi um espiral sobre os peitos, cada vez menores, até acariciar a fina pele dos mamilos com o gelo. Em questão de segundos, este começou a evaporar-se.

Rosalie começou a tremer violentamente.

— Acredito que não funciona, Emmett. Dói mais.

Suas mãos percorreram o corpo quente até se instalar no **meu **paraíso. Fui obrigado a lhe dar um suave açoite e separar-lhe as pernas novamente.

— Talvez não esteja se tocando no lugar certo.

Sua boca estava entreaberta deixando que seu hálito me inebriasse. Assim que ela percebeu meu próximo movimento, olhou-me com os olhos totalmente abertos.

Afundei a boca na úmida calidez que dali brotava e acariciei o clitóris com o cubinho de gelo. A pele de Rosalie tremeu embaixo daquela doce tortura. Enquanto brincava com aquela pérola inflamada, explorei a abertura de seu sexo com os dedos, levando-a cada vez mais perto do limite do êxtase, mas sem permitir que se precipitasse nele.

Ela começou a arranhar minhas costas. De sua garganta brotou um grito selvagem e seu corpo tremeu insaciável contra a minha boca.

— Estou tão perto… Por favor, preciso gozar.

Quando o frio gelo se converteu em água, substitui-o pela língua e introduzi outro dedo. Ardia a boca. Rosalie acariciou meus músculos e logo fechou as pernas, acariciando meu rosto com a suave pele de suas coxas.

Então introduzi um terceiro dedo e ela me sugou.

— Quer outro mais?

— Sim… — murmurou ela como resposta.

Tinha chegado o momento de acabar com aquela doce tortura, assim converti as pequenas e rápidas carícias em lambidas largas e luxuriosas e introduzi o terceiro dedo até o fundo. A sensação era deliciosa. Lentamente, comecei a mover os dedos, primeiro dentro e logo fora. Rosalie começou a tremer e a mover-se, a pressionar seu corpo contra minha boca, a marcar o ritmo das investidas, cada vez mais dentro.

— Emmett… — Sussurrou meu nome e afundou os dedos em meu cabelo, enquanto não deixava de tremer.

Quando senti que se aproximava o orgasmo, gemi de pura satisfação. Era impossível não me sentir mais homem em ter essa mulher entregue aos meus dedos.

— Assim, Rosalie. Se deixe levar, goza para mim.

— Eu… — Aquela única palavra dizia tudo.

— Sei, preciosa… Sei.

O suave líquido da paixão gotejou até cair na minha boca faminta por ela. Um segundo mais tarde, um profundo suspiro de satisfação percorreu o reduzido cômodo.

Deus era tão incrivelmente sensual… Rosalie sucumbiu ao desejo e se deixou levar pelo orgasmo… Era uma cena que simplesmente despertava uma ternura que nunca havia sentido.

_Eu a protegerei de mim mesmo._

Logo fiquei de pé, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e cravei meus olhos nos dela, profundos e saciados. Logo a beijei.

— Mmm.

Ela respirou profundamente e logo descansou a cabeça sobre o meu peito. Enquanto a abraçava, tive que lutar com valentia contra minha própria ereção.

Deus estava tão excitado que com um par de carícias o problema estaria resolvido.

Rosalie jogou o quadril para frente e se chocou contra meu pau.

— _ca – ra – lho._

Encontrei os olhos daquela malandra. A luxuria dominava-a completamente.

— Tenho sede.

E logo suas mãos espalmaram meu peitoral e pegaram o copo de limonada.

— Rosalie?

Por Deus! Não ouse!

— Humm?

Rosalie POV

Eu já o tinha advertido. Onde joga um, jogam ambos.

— Por seu aspecto diria que talvez tenha feito mal ao te lançar à primeira base. Também parece um pouco dolorido. Acredito que deveríamos aplicar um pouco de gelo na ferida.

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. Inclinei-me para sua boca e o beijei lentamente, enquanto com as mãos acariciava o pau, duro como uma pedra.

Um segundo mais tarde me afastei e logo ajoelhei entre suas pernas. Sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, puxei o traje de banho até descê-lo à altura dos tornozelos.

— É tão bonito.

Emmett tentou engolir algo que estava em sua garganta, pois o gemido pareceu-me um arranhar de unhas de gato.

— OH, sim, acredito que aqui é onde te dói.

Enquanto o tomei em minhas mãos apenas para lhe acariciar, Emmett não emitiu sequer um suspiro.

— Acredito que o Não-Tão-Pequeno-Emmett vai precisar de cuidados especiais se quisermos acabar com este tipo de dor.

E logo acariciei a cabeça do seu pau que latejava em minha mão.

— PORRA!

O corpo de Emmett se esticou e logo um jato de porra saiu disparado para cima.

Maldição! Eu o fiz gozar com uma lambida!

— Rosalie, está me matando. Mal posso me manter em pé.

Ela sorriu.

— Então será melhor que se segure em algo, já que está longe de terminar.

Não esperei suas premissas de que já havia gozado e todo o mais que cerca uma ejaculação. Eu queria mais, muito mais e sabia que ele podia me oferecer.

Passeia minhas mãos com delicadeza sobre suas pernas e deixei suas bolas entre meus dedos.

— Aqui também dói, Emmett?

— Deus, sim.

Então o senhor Sedutor também sabia gemer e sussurrar por prazer. Bom! Muito bom!

Com um sorriso nos lábios, voltei a lhe oferecer a calidez de minha boca. Logo senti suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos e me movimentando com pressa e força.

— Rosalie, não acredito que possa aguentar.

Tomei Emmett na boca mais uma vez usando seu próprio liquido como calda do mais precioso picolé. Intensifiquei meus gemidos de doces para eróticos, provocando-lhe um tremor. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente, estocando ainda mais em minha boca, enquanto eu continuava a massagear seu testículo.

Emmett deixou cair a cabeça para trás e grunhiu como um animal selvagem. E logo sua porra me engasgava.

Espesso, forte e doce. O mais puro néctar que já havia provado. Descansei minha cabeça em suas coxas por alguns minutos, enquanto ele se recuperava de dois orgasmos tão seguidos.

Logo senti duas mãos em meus braços e rapidamente estávamos cara a cara. Minha maldita boca traidora se converteu em um sorriso frágil e doce. Emmett ergueu uma mão e eu tremi no momento em que ele afastou uma mecha dos meus cabelos e juntou nossas bocas.

Emmett POV

Enquanto a olhava fixamente aos olhos, senti um amontoado de emoções. Estar com ela e lhe fazer amor só com a boca e as mãos tinha sido suficiente para apagar a lembrança de qualquer outra mulher.

Pouco a pouco se fez a luz. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, uma mulher havia coagido em seu coração e tinha me feito sentir-se de uma forma totalmente distinta.

_Será?_ Talvez não fosse outro Cullen falho de coração. Talvez fosse diferente do resto dos homens de sua família.

Abracei-a com mais força, desejando tê-la entre meus braços um momento mais. _Talvez muitos momentos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos..._

Ruídos fortes e portas batendo me acordaram do torpor que Rosalie me causava.

— Rosalie.

— Sim? — respondeu ela, com voz preguiçosa.

— Vem alguém.

— Não passamos já por isso?

Deslizei meus dedos sob seu queixo e levantei seu rosto até que nossos olhos se encontraram. Em seguida, com um gesto da cabeça, assinalei para a porta.

— Não, Rosalie, sério, vem alguém.

Surpreendida, Rosalie olhou novamente para a porta e depois para mim.

O ruído de passos foi se aproximando até parar do outro lado da porta.

Fodeu!

Civilizadamente, coloquei meu corpo em frente ao de Rose. Se entrasse ali, não teria dúvidas em dizer que eu a assediei. Defenderia a honra de Rosalie com meu sangue se necessário fosse.

Ao canto vi sua mochila.

— Rápido, se vista.

Sussurrei enquanto vestia novamente minha sunga e bermuda. Recolhi o que sobrava de suas roupas intimas e passava com certo pesar para que ela guardasse.

TOC! TOC!

Rosalie pôs um dedo sobre meus lábios. Assenti rapidamente com a cabeça.

— Há alguém aí fora? — perguntou ela em voz alta.

— Rosalie, é você?

Isabella.

— Estou me trocando. O lavabo de baixo estava ocupado.

— Não se preocupe carinho. Edward me pediu que te buscasse, quer saber se tomará parte de sua equipe para as próximas provas na piscina.

— Claro, desço em um segundo.

— Viu ao Emmett?

— Não!

— Certo. Se o vir, diga que Ed também o quer em sua equipe.

— Direi.

— Vejo-a lá embaixo.

Consegui respirar um pouco ao escutar seus passos se distanciando da porta. Rosalie começou a vestir o biquíni negro e eu comecei a me perder novamente em seu corpo.

— Ah, e Emmett?

— Eu?

Como um burro que sou respondi automaticamente ao ouvir meu nome.

— Merda.

Sussurrei enquanto me dava um tapa na cabeça enquanto Rosalie só balançava sua cabeça negativamente. Isabella do outro lado da porta começou a gargalhar.

— A próxima vez talvez, devessem pensar em fechar a janela.

— A janela! Caralho!

Antes que algum dos dois tivesse tempo de responder, Isabella continuou.

— Não se preocupem, sou a única que estava sentada exatamente debaixo da janela, assim também sou a única que ouviu sua… humm… investigação.

Rosalie terminou de vestir-se e colocou o uniforme de beisebol na mochila.

— Será melhor que saiamos daqui antes que alguém mais se interesse por nossa investigação.

Definitivamente eu era um idiota. Rosalie me olhava inexpressiva.

Eu e minha boca grande!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Quando terminamos de nos vestir, voltamos ao jardim. Ainda estava temerosa quanto a Isabella saber do meu "envolvimento" com Emmett, mas "o que não tem remédio, remediado está", já dizia um velho ditado.

Assim que avistei meus companheiros de laboratório e o chefe competindo, fiquei mais tranqüila. Não sentiram minha falta.

— Vamos sair daqui, Rosalie? Gostaria de ir ao laboratório e provar sua teoria.

Nas feições de seu atraente rosto era evidente que estava ansioso, como sempre estava quando nos achávamos perto de conseguir um resultado positivo.

Como adoro seu entusiasmo e sua determinação! Gosto da ideia de termos mais que prazeres sexuais juntos, mas termos as mesmas ambições também.

Acabei por proteger meus olhos do sol e procurar por Alice. Precisaria que ela me levasse para o laboratório, afinal estava sem meu carro.

— Vem comigo, Rose. Podemos ir em meu carro e em seguida te levo para sua casa... Se assim desejar até lá...

Sua mão instantaneamente contornou minha cintura e me trouxe para perto de seu corpo. Emmett exalava sexo e meu nariz era ávido em buscar mais e mais aquela fragrância.

Senti seu dedo em círculos pela minha pele enquanto simplesmente me concentrava naqueles seus jogos. Era óbvio para mim que quando ele me tocava daquela maneira, como se realmente significasse algo para ele, eu tinha problemas em me controlar e não expor todo o sentimento ridículo e pastelão que sentia por aquele gigante.

Sabia que deveria deter aqueles jogos íntimos, sabia muito bem que tinha provocado semelhante excitação nele, mas era incapaz de abandonar os jogos.

Respirei fundo armazenando aquele olor que provinha daquela pele e pensei em criar um antídoto para mim; algo como anti-emmett.

— Vá você na frente. Irei com Alice. Não trouxe roupa para me trocar, assim terei que passar primeiro em casa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e esticou a mandíbula. _Merda!_ Teria que contar a verdade. Sabia que ele estava prestes a me contestar e dizer poucas e boas como faria se no laboratório estivéssemos.

— Preciso de... De calcinhas. As minhas estão magicamente rasgadas.

Ele gargalhou, divertido. E se eu não soubesse que não fazia seu tipo, poderia dizer que havia um brilho em seu olhar como se de contentamento por saber que havia sido o responsável por isso.

— Consigo outras para você.

— Nos vemos no laboratório, Emmett.

— Está bem. Não demore. Será incrível.

Assim que Emmett se afastou comecei minha procura por aquela anã que deveria ser minha fiel escudeira e não a primeira a me atacar pedras. Um biquíni amarelo canário estendido em uma das espreguiçadeiras, fez com que eu me movesse até ela.

— Olá. Preparada para sair daqui?

— Onde esteve? Estou preparada há mais de uma hora. – Alice dizia isso em meio a um bocejo que me deixou preocupada.

Uma hora? Não podia ser que tivessem passado uma hora encarcerados no lavabo.

— Vamos logo.

Deixei minha mão para que Alice aceitasse ajuda para se levantar, mas assim que o fez me arrependi. Aquela baixinha pousou as mãos em sua cintura e apenas me encarou com os lábios em um grosseiro sorriso.

— Então Rose, nada a me contar?

Não pensei duas vezes ao dar as costas para Alice. Agora não era o momento de deixá-la se vangloriar sem ao menos saber o que se passou... _Não há desejo, é apenas o experimento ainda em seu efeito final..._

— Vamos logo Alice, não temos tempo a perder. E sei que está louca para elaborar suas conclusões.

Alice se achegou ao meu lado e caminhamos até o carro.

— Ontem à noite te disse que Emmett se deitou contigo porque gosta, e não pelo potencializador.

Abri a porta do carro e parei para encará-la por cima do teto.

— Me diga algo, Alice… Você estava presente quando provamos o potencializador. Quanto tempo permaneceu ativo no sistema de um homem?

— Não engulo sua teoria nem por um segundo. Embora o potencializador seguisse em seu sistema, o que duvido, poderia ter escolhido a qualquer dessas piranhas, e em troca tornou a escolher você. Se conscientize Rose, esse cara gosta, e muito de você.

Filha da puta de anã. Meu coração deu um coice ao ouvir suas palavras. Certo, os efeitos normalmente duravam pouco mais de doze horas, e já tinha passado mais tempo. E sim, Emmett poderia ter escolhido a qualquer piranha, em meu lugar. Aquilo era óbvio.

Podia ser que Alice tivesse razão?

Emmett gostava de mim?

Por acaso se congelou o inferno?

Me enfiei no carro em meio aquelas perguntas que rodeavam minha cabeça.

— Agora dá para contar? Finalizou o homem? Ele é o deus do sexo que dizem por aí?

A cada segundo me perguntava por que não matava Alice e sumia com seu corpo... O ciúmes ao ouvir as palavras "deus-do-sexo" vindas dela, brotou como uma jazida de petróleo recém descoberta.

— Não.

Era eu ou o ambiente ficou carregado?

Fui obrigada a baixar a janela e respirar profundamente.

O fato de pensar que Emmett era bom e que já havia se deitado com tantas e melhores mulheres que eu, me deixava lastimosa e com o fel em minha língua.

— Não? O que quer dizer, que não é bom ou que não acabaram o que começaram?

— Não utilizaria o termo «bom», Alice. Ocorrem-me outros, como incrível, alucinante, irreprimível, delicioso, fodástico, que o definem melhor. E não, não acabamos o que começamos… Não tínhamos camisinhas.

Um suspiro de impaciência encheu o interior do carro e não havia partido de mim.

— Minha mãe, é que não aprendeu nada comigo? — Alice abriu o porta-luvas, tirou uma réstia de preservativos de tamanho extra-grande e os agitou em minha cara. Logo arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Estou errada se achar que ele usa extra grande?

Novamente a vontade se tornou insuportável em acabar com Alice e esconder seu corpo. Talvez se contasse a Emmett o que se passava com essa baixinha, ele me ajudaria.

Engoli o orgulho e a saliva venenosa para não mandar ela se fuder.

— Sem sombra de dúvida.

— Se quer estar com ele outra vez e acabar o que começaram, tem que o seduzir. Isso é o que eu faria.

A mão de Alice desceu reta e dentro da minha bolsa, me suprindo com uma grande quantidade de camisinhas.

_É até que ela está a salvo..._

— E leva sempre contigo um contrabando destes. Nunca sabe o que pode acontecer estando ao lado de Emmett no laboratório.

_E voltou a lista de matar-assim-que-possível._

Assim que empurrei a porta de segurança do prédio, Emmett estava de volta aos meus pensamentos. Merda, a quem tentava enganar? Emmett sempre estava em meus pensamentos.

Ainda não podia acreditar que nos lançamos um sobre o outro daquela maneira no lavabo do diretor, e tampouco que tivessem feito todas aquelas coisas, eróticas e estimulantes, com os cubinhos de gelo da limonada. Nunca antes tinha sido tão atrevida, tão ousada. Nem tão temerária.

O sexo era fantástico, isso era evidente, mas quanto mais tempo passava entre os braços de Emmett, menos poder tinha sobre minhas emoções. E pensar que tinham que provar o inibidor de novo.

_Merda!_

Enquanto subia as escadas para meu apartamento, dei-me conta do quão esgotada que estava. Nada me agradaria mais que ir à cama e dormir uma semana seguida, mas sabia que ainda não podia fazer. Tinha que fazer um esforço hercúleo e me encontrar com Emmett no laboratório para comprovar minha teoria.

Assim que encostei a chave na fechadura, a porta se movimentou.

_Eu fechei isso de manhã? Claro que fechei... Duas voltas como todo santo dia._

A escuridão no interior de meu apartamento não me permitia ver muito e logo que entrei procurei o interruptor, pedaços de vidro rangeram quando os pisei. Senti meu coração a boca. 

Segundos antes que conseguisse sair do apartamento, alguém de grande dimensão apareceu de repente correndo para mim. O desequilíbrio foi grande fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça contra o corredor e logo o chão foi meu destino certo.

As pisadas do intruso ressonaram no saguão e logo foram afastando-se escada abaixo até que perdi a visão completamente.

Creio que apenas alguns minutos se passaram quando consegui reunir forças e ficar em pé. O enjôo era forte e minha mente ainda girava, quando ouvi a voz de uma Alice nervosa.

— O que aconteceu? Vi um homem sair correndo do edifício.

— Chame o detetive Mike. Seu cartão está em cima da cômoda. Acredito que acabo de pegar em flagrante o filho da puta que entrou no laboratório.

Emmet POV

Acho que nunca havia dirigido tão rapidamente ao centro de investigações como hoje. Uma ducha era mais que necessária, embora não quisesse me cercear do cheiro de Rosalie que permanecia em meu corpo.

Por sorte, tinha um jeans e uma camiseta sobressalente em meu armário. Na hora seguinte, passei preparando e esquenta com supremo cuidado o novo composto. Uma vez completado, apliquei uma dose com uma seringa de injeção e a administrou ao Clyde. Quinze minutos antes lhe tinha dado um potenciador, e o pobre animal não tinha deixado de dar voltas pela jaula como uma pantera em busca de Bonnie e de alívio. E eu conhecia perfeitamente aquela sensação.

Tinha de admitir que o que se passou na noite anterior, com Rosalie, não tinha tido nada que ver com o potenciador da libido que corria por suas veias. Na realidade, estava louco por ela.

Não havia como não se encantar por ela à primeira vista naquele laboratório. Gostava de tudo nela. A beleza de seu rosto, de seu cabelo e de seu corpo. Inclusive aquele maldito tique nervoso de morder o lábio inferior ou humidificá-los com a língua. Admirava ainda sua energia e dedicação ao trabalho, sua faceta aventureira e sua energia física. Mas o que mais gosto nela é sua inteligência.

Puta que pariu, não só admirava, como me excitava. Nenhuma mulher tinha conseguido antes algo assim.

Jamais me teria ocorrido que no processo de derreter a Princesa de Gelo acabaria encontrando algo que tanto tinha desejado: Eu não era um fodido Cullen quebrado. Eu havia encontrado a pessoa certa para me acalentar.

E agora que finalmente tinha encontrado, remodelaria meu estilo de vida. _Galinha nunca mais, tarado e safado? Sempre, mas nos braços dela!_

Até aquela noite não tinha sido consciente do quão sozinho me sentia, quão cansado estava da vida de solteiro, de voltar para casa sempre sozinho, de comer sem ninguém que lhe fizesse companhia, de despertar todas as manhãs em uma cama vazia. Nunca tinha levado mulheres em minha casa. Era menos complicado passar a noite na delas e logo, chegado o momento, escapar.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida queria levar alguém ao meu território. Desejava poder despertar ao lado daquela mulher doce e carinhosa, cálida e de tato agradável. Queria sentir o corpo de Rosalie entre meus braços, despertá-la com beijos e passar o fim de semana falando de tudo e de nada com uma xícara de café entre as mãos. Queria compartilhar com ela tristezas e também alegrias.

A noite que tínhamos passado juntos no apartamento dela não tinha satisfeito meu apetite, como pensava que ocorreria.

Estava me perdendo cada vez mais nela, em corpo e alma.

Ao final, tudo se reduzia ao seguinte: queria Rosalie, tão dentro como fora da cama.

Podia explicar a ela todos aqueles sentimentos, mas por que ela acreditaria em mim? Fui um fodido playboy, safado e canastrão. Não era de se duvidar que Rosalie me rechaçasse e a culpa era única e exclusivamente minha.

Mas aquilo teria que esperar, porque agora queria demonstrar que me importava em estar com ela e podíamos estar muito bem além de uma cama. Queria demonstrar que ele era um homem que valia a pena.

Voltei a atenção ao coitado Clyde que percorria sua roda de exercício como um fodido tarado, tratando de queimar o excesso de fogosidade.

— Se tranquilize amiguinho, ou acabará se machucando.

Abri a outra jaula que havia sobre a mesa e peguei Bonnie entre as mãos.

— Espero que, com um pouco de sorte, a fórmula funcione e Clyde te dê uma pausa.

Abri a portinhola e a deixei em um canto. Clyde desceu da roda, levantou-se sobre as patas traseiras e farejou ao seu redor.

Onde estava Rosalie? Por que raios, demorava tanto?

Observei Clyde farejar como um louco e, repentinamente, o vi tombar em posição fetal. Em questão de segundos estava dormindo.

Tinha funcionado.

Queria pular, gritar, correr aos braços de Rosalie e lhe cobrir a boca. Agora eu me sentia completo e a queria por perto. Onde ela estaria?

Fui até a mesa para anotar os avanços, quando o celular soou.

— Alô.

— Emmett, é Alice.

— O que aconteceu?

— Venha para casa de Rosalie. Alguém entrou em seu apartamento e ela está ferida.

Meu coração pulou uma batida e meu sangue se congelou. Rosalie estava ferida. Como? Onde? Quem lhe tinha feito mal? Antes que tivesse tempo de formular todas aquelas perguntas, a anã desligou.

Conduzi até a casa de Rosalie a uma velocidade de vertigem e cheguei em um tempo recorde.

Estacionei detrás de dois carros de polícia, enquanto se formava um nó na boca do estômago. As luzes azuis e vermelhas das patrulhas iluminavam a calçada, bordeada por uma fileira de árvores.

Aquilo era real, minha garota estava machucada e eu não havia feito nada para defendê-la. _Minha garota? Minha garota? _Meu cérebro dava voltas até que o nó se desfez: _sim, minha garota._

Nunca subi tão rapidamente escadas, como o fazia agora. A porta do apartamento de Rosalie estava aberta e a localizei sentada no sofá, em um canto da sala de estar, sujeitando uma bolsa de gelo contra um lado da cabeça. Alice estava sentada ao seu lado, enquanto os oficiais, os mesmos que tinham ido ao laboratório a noite anterior, revolviam entre a desordem e procuravam pistas.

Atravessei o cômodo com passo firme, pisando em um abajur pelo caminho. Olhou o rosto cinzento de Rosalie e senti que meu sangue gelava nas veias. Parecia tão frágil tão vulnerável… Queria agarrá-la em meus braços e fazer desaparecer qualquer problema de sua vida.

— Rosalie, está bem?

Empurrei sutilmente Alice para que me deixasse sentar ao seu lado e acarinhá-la.

— Estou bem. – Seu sorriso amarelo e seu olhar cabisbaixo me dava mais ódio do miserável que houvesse lhe causado mal.

— Não está bem. — Peguei a bolsa de gelo para que não precisasse mais segurar e olhei para Alice, buscando alguma ajuda. — Se importaria conseguir uma manta?

— Claro.

Alice se levantou e passou pelo detetive. Quase não tive tempo de me segurar para não chacoalhá-lo cobrando maior segurança a Rosalie.

— Quem é o responsável por isto?

— Estamos trabalhando nisso.

Não havia mais nada que eu odiasse tanto quanto um detetive desajeitado que não fazia a menor noção do que se passava.

Me culpava por não tê-la forçado mais para ir comigo ao laboratório. Tudo podia ter sido diferente.

Tomei-a em meus braços oferecendo um pouco e nem tão pouco de meu calor e carinho. Assim que Alice voltou com a manta, a agarrei envolvendo-a mais ainda.

— Suponho que tudo isto tem a ver com o que aconteceu no laboratório…

O detetive assentiu em tempo de ouvir o que era música aos meus ouvidos.

— Acho que sim, procurava os arquivos, mas cheguei antes que os encontrasse.

Ela parecia contente com isso e eu adoraria espalmar aquela bunda para mostrar que nada era mais importante que sua segurança, mas apenas afastar a bolsa de gelo para ver a ferida já lhe causou uma dor.

— Os arquivos não importam. O único que importa é que você está a salvo.

— Claro que os arquivos importam.

— Acredito que deveria ver um médico. Está delirando ao pensar que seua vida é inferior aos arquivos.

— Tá, tá, tá... Deixe disso, estou bem e não preciso de um médico.

Meu estomago revirava com sua teimosia, mas ao mesmo não queria que ela pensasse em mais nada…

— Deveria dormir na minha casa.

— Não, nem pensar.

Esqueci de avisar que odeio NÃO... Palavra chata e complicada.

— Sim, claro que sim, Rosalie.

— Mas…

— Não discuta comigo. Não passará a noite aqui. Até que não detenham detido quem fez isso aqui... Sua casa já não é segura.

— Sei que não é segura Emmett... Mas recusei sua oferta, já que Alice me ofereceu sua casa.

Alice? Alice? Então a filha da mãe, empata foda e carinho da anã, era a responsável por ouvir a negação da boca desejosa de Rosalie?

Acredito que meu olhar "vou te matar, esquartejar e vender ao próximo açougue" fez com que Alice agisse teatralmente.

— Ai Rose, acabei de lembrar que não pode passar a noite em minha casa. Estou pintando o quarto de hóspedes.

— Perfeito, então já está tudo resolvido. Virá comigo.

— Alice… — Rosalie dava um claro aviso para Alice, e a minha vontade era de rir, tomá-la em meus braços e sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

_A princesa de Gelo estava receosa de ficar sozinha comigo?_

— Já me conhece, não tenho memória.

Rosalie soltou a respiração até então presa fazendo com que meus braços a apertassem mais contra meu peito. A mensagem era clara: eu a protegeria do que precisasse.

— Está bem.

Batalha vencida, tratei de levantar do sofá a puxando para mim.

— Vamos para casa... Ainda tenho que lhe por na cama.

Algo em minhas palavras a amoleceram. No segundo seguinte, Rosálie estava totalmente resvalando em meu corpo, deixando com que seu meu joelho roçasse aquelas saborosas coxas.

O ar entalado e quente proveniente de nossos pulmões se mesclavam em meio aquele ambiente sombrio de investigação. Nossos olhares se cruzaram em uma tentativa clara de comunicação não verbal.

Seu rosto se nublou e enrubrou. Rosalie era demais de linda.

— Tenho que recolher minhas coisas e tomar banho.

E não mais que rapidamente se virou contra mim, sem soltar minha mão. Ela me conduziu para o corredor enquanto recolhia sua mochila. Podia estar incomoda comigo ali, mas a segurança que lhe passava era maior.

— Vá tomar banho. Ficarei aqui a seu lado e prepare uma boa mala, porque ficará em minha casa até que esteja segura... Totalmente segura.

O que estava nas entrelinhas e Rosalie pareceu não entender, era que, uma vez em minha casa, não a deixaria ir nunca mais. Essa mulher tinha aberto meus olhos e o coração. Nunca mais ele estaria seguro sem ela.

Quando saímos do apartamento e entramos no carro, já era noite fechada. A observava com aquele conhecido "olhar 43" que sempre usava para saber sua localização no laboratório, aquele mesmo que sempre garantiu o anonimato dos meus sentimentos.

No momento em que seu tique pareceu-me descontrolado, não pensei em mais nada a não ser assegurar-lhe que tudo estaria bem. Tomei suas mãos e apertei com ternura e desejo de trazer a boca e beijar, mas me retive antes de precipitar as coisas.

— Está segura de que não quer ver um médico?

— Estou bem, de verdade. Sabe que só foi um galo e não precisamos de um estudante ensonado atestando tal fato.

Deus! Ela me punha louco e desejoso cada vez que sorria daquela maneira. Seria capaz de colocá-la em minha cama e manter as mãos afastadas dela, quando a única coisa que podia pensar era em beijá-la, acariciá-la e acabar o que tinham começado no lavabo do diretor?

Queria que ela me considerasse algo mais que um playboy amalucado, algo mais que o Emmett Cullen "O Selvagem" de que todos falavam, e para isso tinha que manter minhas mãos a boa distância e pensar numa estratégia. E rápido. Tinha que conseguir que Rosalie visse nele alguém com quem ter uma relação séria e não só um sexo casual regado a experimentos amalucados.

E puta que pariu como isso é difícil. Nunca passei por isso antes e nunca li nada parecido com "Como conquistar a mulher da sua vida após ter sido um maldito pegador". Não podia enfiar o pé na jaca e perder a oportunidade de tê-la. Para tanto, uma coisa é certa: enquanto ela dormisse em minha cama, devo me manter longe dela…

Exceto se ela me convidar para acalentar seu corpo, sua boca… Seduzir aquela pele macia e cheirosa.

Merda, o Pequeno Emmett acaba de voltar para a vida.

Recorri as antigas técnicas ninjas, "encoxar a mãe no tanque, encoxar a mãe no tanque", para não pensar na Princesa ao meu lado e assim conseguir resistir a tentação.

Um barulho semelhante a um rugido preencheu o ar sereno do carro.

— Acho que isso é fome...

— Um pouco. — Outra vez o rugido invadiu o carro e u tinha ciência que não provinha de mim. Gargalhei olhando para o ruge presente em sua bochecha. — Ok, Certo, admito, estou faminta.

— Claro! Não comeu o sanduíche.

E eu quis me matar a machadinha com o olhar de Rosalie. Mas precisava consertar antes que o clima piorasse... Afinal eu estava dispensando praticamente todos os meus casos com uma única conversa

— Desculpe. Distraí-me um pouco. Tinha um… Assunto para terminar. Sinto muito.

— Não, não sente. – O sorriso era resplandecente ao me pegar na mentira.

— Certo, pegou-me, mas assumo todas as minhas responsabilidades.

— Assim que eu gosto.

Consegui relaxar com seu tom brincalhão e me arrisco a pensar que ela estava até feliz.

—Conheço o lugar ideal para jantarmos. Um restaurante italiano daqueles autênticos, onde as receitas passam de geração em geração. Que tal?

A resposta mais eficaz veio de um rugido ainda maior de seu estomago. A gargalhada imperava no carro quando me arrisquei olhá-la.

— Soa ótimo Emm...

Emm... Mesmo sendo a forma abreviada de meu nome, soou como música aos meus ouvidos. Carinho estava implícito ali sem eu ao menos pedir. A felicidade transbordava, mas conhecendo a Princesa do Gelo, isso talvez fosse apenas reflexo de um dia intenso e cansativo.

Em menos de meia hora chegamos ao Bella's. Desliguei o motor e a olhei.

Ela parecia mais animada e seu corpo se amoldou ao banco.

— Ouvi falar deste lugar. Não precisa reservar antes?

— Não. Digamos que eu tenho bons contatos...

— Imagino.

— Ei mulher, não pense besteiras! Costumava passar muitas horas aqui quando pequeno. Cresci justamente naquela rua, virando a esquina. – Lhe disse apontando o cruzamento.

Algo em minhas palavras parecem intrigá-la.

— Sério? Seus pais ainda vivem aqui?

— Não, meu pai se foi quando eu era um menino e minha mãe… Bem, ela e eu nunca nos demos muito bem. Acredito por eu parecer meu pai... Por fim, ela morreu há alguns anos..

Senti quando suas mãos me tocaram, mas receoso em encará-la e acabar lembrando as duras palavras de minha mãe, continuei cabisbaixo.

— Sinto muito, Emmett. Não posso nem imaginar quão duro deve ter sido para você. Sempre me dei bem com meus pais. Ainda hoje seguimos nos reunindo cada domingo para comer juntos.

Procurei sorrir ante suas palavras e simplesmente assinalei com a cabeça o restaurante.

— Esme e Carlisle me trataram sempre como a um filho. Inclusive paguei a universidade trabalhando em sua cozinha. Vamos, quero muito que os conheça.

Assim que sai do carro, fiz questão e rodear o carro e logo abrir-lhe a porta. Meu lado cavalheiro, até então adormecido, fez questão de acordar naqueles momentos fulminantes de conquista.

Rosalie tremeu ao sentir o frio ar da noite sobre a pele e logo a cerquei com meu braço oferecendo o calor do meu corpo. E sim, nenhum desses movimentos teve conotação sexual...

Apenas esqueci de avisar ao Pequeno Emmett que não deveria se manifestar. _Droga!_

Abrir a porta daquele local trouxe com o suave murmúrio de vozes e música, a sensação de casa. Logo o tentador aroma do pão recém assado e dos molhos italianos.

Procurei pelo restaurante até encontrar com Carlisle Masen, que já se apressava em cruzar a sala em nossa direção.

— Emmett, menino. Vamos, entrem, entrem. Esme vai se alegrar tanto de te ver. Passou muito tempo da última vez que nos visitou.

O típico comportamento italiano, cercado por um abraço acolhedor já estava presente. Logo, Jasper já aparecia.

— Vagabundo! Resolveu aparecer. Mamão ficará feliz em lhe ver aqui.

— Jasper, chama sua mãe. – Carlisle rapidamente ordenou a Ed que saiu em disparada a cozinha.

Minutos mais tarde, Esme apareceu na porta da cozinha e meu coração se encheu ainda mais de amor. Por mais difíceis que tivessem sido as coisas em sua casa, sempre contei com Esme. Desde que me entendia por gente, ela me tratou como seu filho, desde as graças e conquistas, até as parte dos problemas pertinentes a cada fase etária.

— Emmett, venha cá e me dê logo meu beijo.

Puxei Rosalie comigo e logo estava abraçando e beijando Esme.

— O que? Agora que é um brilhante cientista já não tem mais tempo para sua família é?

— Sinto muito, Esme. Estive trabalhando dia e noite. Prometo que a partir de agora passarei para vê-los mais frequentemente. Como está a vovó?

— O mês que vem faz noventa e oito anos. Virá, não é?

— Me viu perder isso alguma vez?

Com um sorriso brilhando de novo em sua face, Esme beliscou minhas bochechas e, eu comecei a me preocupar com a impressão que Rosalie estava tendo.

— Ah, é um bom menino, Emmett Cullen. Tem um coração de ouro, esse meu filho. Sabia que seria diferente dos outros... Que não ia se dedicar a romper corações como mais um Cullen? Ele não é mais um Cullen de frio coração.

E era exatamente isso que eu temia. Esme trazer a tona a falha de caráter genética que carrego nesse maldito sangue. Olhei Rosalie de rabo de olho. Graças a ela, sei que sou capaz de algo mais. Quero ser um homem melhor. Por ela. E também por mim mesmo.

Carlisle sorriu a sua esposa com a paciência dos que levam toda a vida juntos.

— Sim, Esme, disse isso. Muitas e muitas vezes.

Resolvi interromper a sessão "Vamos entregar os podres do Emmett" para finalmente:

— Apresento-lhes Rosalie. Trabalhamos juntos no laboratório.

Rosalie POV

Embora eu soubesse que os pais de Emmett não estavam por perto, Esme me olhou como uma ave de rapina esperando pela presa. Esse era um olhar de sogra que eu não gostaria de ter conhecido, mas logo a mão de Emmett, inconsciente em minha cintura, me deu mais apoio do que qualquer outra ação.

Por fim, soltei minha respiração e sorri. 

— Gosto desta garota, Emmett. Não está magra como uma cenoura. Tem umas curvas preciosas, como toda mulher que aprecie ser uma. Seguro que come comida de verdade e não só alface.

Enquanto Esme me descrevi, senti o olhar de Emmett sobre meu corpo. Era evidente o prazer que senti, já que corei como uma menina de colégio ao ser elogiada por seu trabalho, mas até aí pude agüentar.

— Esta é para sempre?

E já não podia agüentar mais nada…

— Esme! Você sempre me pergunta o mesmo.

— E seguirei perguntando isso até que me diga o que quero ouvir.

Então eu não era a primeira a qual ele trazia aqui. Patética Rosalie, patética ao pensar que aqui era especial para ele...

— Sim, Esme, esta é para sempre.

Meu coração ousou pular uma batida e precisei me esforçar para que não notassem. Se suas palavras fossem ao menos, um pouco, verdadeiras…

A mulher então deu uma palmada me assustando e logo me abraçando com fervor.

— Sabia, sabia. Jasper, vamos, venham todos! Temos que celebrar.

Finalmente os outros me notaram e fui cercada pelo tal Jasper, que gentilmente me levou para uma mesa, enquanto Esme ainda apertava as bochechas de Emm.

— Espero que não tenha pressa e medo. Minha mãe fica sem ver Emmett durante um bom tempo e quando o faz, traz a tona todas as peripécias infantis. E também não se preocupe com as cutucadas ligeiras, apenas sorria.

Sorri e sentiu uma simpatia imediata por Jasper.

— Não se preocupe, não tenho pressa e nem medo.

Jasper chegou mais próximo a mim e seu sussurro saiu mesmo como confidência.

— _E apenas para que conste, é a primeira a qual ele diz que é para sempre._

Meu sorriso não aumentou como eu desejava, mas lá estava e lá ficou. Mesmo quando sentei em uma grande mesa redonda que ocupava o fundo do restaurante, junto à porta da cozinha.

Emmett caminhou logo para a mesa ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. Meu corpo reagia como uma bateria incendiada.

— Não são geniais?

— São maravilhoso, Emmett. Não é de estranhar que você adorasse passar as horas ociosas aqui.

Havia dez cadeiras ao redor da mesa, assim supus que devia ser um clã extenso. Talvez Jasper não fosse filho único…

Carlisle voltou com uma garrafa de Chardonnay e quatro taças. Estranhei já que estávamos em cinco, mas enquanto servia o vinho, Esme retocou o coque, tirou o avental e tomou assento ao lado de Emmett, não pegando em taça alguma.

Jasper deixou uma fogaça de pão recém assado e um pote com manteiga no centro da mesa. O aroma que desprendiam era incrível.

— Mmm, cheira muito bem.

Jasper, que logo se sentou ao meu lado, apenas disse em voz baixa:

— Ataca. Podem passar horas antes que a deixem partir. Levou quase quatro horas quando Emmett veio da última vez.

Começamos a rir e logo senti os olhos de Emmett sobre mim. Talvez fosse minha imaginação fértil, ou realmente Alice tinha razão nas coisas que andava colocando em minha cabeça...

Assim que nosso olhar se cruzou, apenas sorrimos._ Deus, cada vez que ele me olha dessa maneira, como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do planeta, a batedeira atinge minhas pernas._

Senti uma pontada no coração. Era como se estivéssemos conectados. Sob uma fina capa de pele, meu sangue pulsava com paixão e desejo, e com algo mais. Algo que não me atrevia a nomear. Algo que Emmett Cullen, o Selvagem, não tinha intenção de me dar. Se fez um nó em minha garganta. Jamais deveria ter me permitido sentir algo por ele.

Desejo-o com tanta intensidade que meus próprios sentimentos me assustam. Como pode, queria que me olhasse com paixão, desejasse minha pele nua como o fez por duas vezes... Mas agora desejava que isso fosse ad eterno.

Merda! Respirei fundo espairecendo a mente e me refugiei no vinho e pão, enquanto observava todos na mesa conversando avidamente.

Esme parecia feliz em relembrar travessuras de um Emmett até então desconhecido por mim. Ele tinha muito amor por essas pessoas da mesa. Tanto que era palpável.

Novamente MERDA! Esse afastamento do laboratório já não estava me fazendo bem, ainda mais ao lado dele... Isso já estava causando estragos talvez irreparáveis em mim. E minha imaginação não ficou atrás, mais uma vez, ao ouvir a risada de Emmett, profunda e sensual, revolvendo tudo em meu interior.

Se não criasse logo um muro para me proteger meu coração desse sentimentalismo, logo, precisaria de uma bússola para encontrar uma saída dentro de mim.

Fui tirada do meu fantástico mundo do "tudo é fácil para a Princesa do Gelo" pó um homem jovem, atraente e de pele escura que pôs a cabeça pela porta da cozinha.

— Esme, necessitamos de você.

— Sim, Seth, vou agora. — respondeu ela exasperada, agitando as mãos no ar. — O que fariam sem mim?

— Bom, se compartilhasse as receitas de sua família com o Seth, ele também poderia fazer os molhos.

E no mesmo instante ele se encolheu sobre mim, como se tivesse medo de Esme, que já virava com um dedo apontado em seu rosto.

— Ah, Emmett, te converteu em um homem bonito e respeitável. Há gente que ainda vem ao restaurante perguntando por sua especialidade.

Emmett logo se afastou de mim com um olhar envergonhado. Tomou a taça de vinho e a bebeu de um só gole. Imediatamente, seu pescoço se tingiu de um vermelho intenso.

O QUÊ? Emmett Cullen ruborizando-se? Era demais para meu coração. Não podia acreditar na adorável cena que acabava de acontecer diante aos meus olhos.

— Que especialidade? – Fiz a pergunta sabendo que talvez causasse ainda mais rubor nele.

Emmett abaixou a cabeça ainda mais, enquanto Esme tentava lhe acariciar a face.

— Emmett faz os melhores lingüines que já comi. E olhe que ensinei tudo o que sabe.

— É… Bem, sim, mas ainda não me ensinou a fazer o molho que os acompanha.

A discussão filho e mãe estava linda de se observar, ainda mais que Emmett permanecia corado. Suas mãos irriquietas entre seu colo e a taça de vinho me diziam que ele estava mais que constrangido, embora tentasse não demonstrar.

— Sério? Lingüine e Emmett? Acho que isso não combina muito bem... — No momento em que a frase deixou meus lábios quis me enfiar sob a mesa.

Os olhos de Emmett arderam em minha direção e me deixaram a impressão que caso não estivéssemos em um ambiente repleto de pessoas, eu estaria sobre essa mesa estendida e ele me mostraria "seu lingüine" tranquilamente.

— Vamos, Emmett. Mostre a Rosalie o que sabe fazer.

Ele me olhou e naquele momento me senti a menor, mas a mais importante, mulher ao seu lado. Toquei seu braço como havia tentando não fazer desde que nos sentamos e:

— Adoraria vê-lo preparar lingüine. De fato, adoraria que me ensinasse.

Meu coração começou a pulsar com mais intensidade e por um instante acreditei que, pela forma em que ele me olhava, aquilo realmente era para sempre.

Era possível?

— Então, feito. Venham, os dois.

Segui Esme à cozinha com Emmett em nosso encalço. O intenso aroma das especiarias invadiu meus sentidos. Nunca antes tive acesso à parte mais privada de um restaurante: a cozinha. Observei durante uns segundos tudo o que me cercava. Vários homens, cozinheiros, atarefados com a preparação da comida. Sorriram enquanto preparavam deliciosos pratos de massa. Um deles introduziu o que parecia ser uma pizza de carne com dupla porção de queijo, ou, como preferia chamá-la, "receita dos deuses", em um forno de lenha que se abria na parede.

De repente ouvi a voz do tal Seth ao outro lado da cozinha.

— Emm, me alegro em te ver. E quem é a preciosa senhorita que trouxe contigo?

Engoli duro ao fixar meu olhar em uma águia tatuada em na parte superior de se braço. Forcei minha cabeça a levantar e deparei com a personificação do «menino mau» que deveria ter tatuado pelo corpo todo.

_Abana Senhor!_

— Olá.

O forte sotaque italiano e o exalar de "mafioso em criação" foram suficientes para que meu alerta de perigo soasse a toda em meu ouvido.

Ofereci minha mão no instante em que senti a possessão de Emmett rodear minha cintura.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Um leve aceno de cabeças e o encanto foi quebrado por aquela voz em meu ouvido.

— Seth vivia a duas casas da minha. E é o responsável por todos os problemas e as brigas em que Jasper e eu nos metemos na adolescência, até que Esme o acolheu sob sua asa e mostrou o bom caminho.

Seth sorriu contente. E quando abriu a boca para dizer algo, Emmett o cortou com o olhar.

— Esquece, Seth. Essa já é minha.

O cozinheiro se aproximou ainda mais de mim, agarrando minha mão. Senti seu polegar percorrer minha pele entre o indicador e o polegar e, no mesmo instante, brotar uma cachoeira entre minhas pernas.

O puxão seguinte, só serviu para me separar do então, não sentido, calor que provinha do peitoral de Emmett onde eu estava encostada.

— Se esqueça da especialidade de Emm, Rosalie, e prove um pouco da minha.

_Puta que pariu! Essa cozinha é mais que perigosa!_

— Sim, Emmett. Já vejo ao que se referia com "senhor encrenca". Estou certa de que você e Jasper eram anjos de candura até conhecerem esse daqui...

— Evidentemente querida. — Sua mão puxou-me novamente. — Quantas vezes tenho que repetir isso Seth? Quando uma mulher prova pela primeira vez um prato delicioso, nunca mais voltará para a comida lixo.

Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. _Impressão minha ou estava em meio a uma disputa de testosterona potencializada por corpos sedutores?_

O cozinheiro respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada. E Esme logo interviu mandando Seth para o outro lado da cozinha...

E com isso voltei a velha e boa excitação Emmett de se ter e controlar.

Emmett POV

_Mamma Mia!_

Por Deus nunca havia reparado que preparar massa pudesse ser algo tão erótico. Claro que nunca antes tinha preparado lingüine com uma sensual e desejosa, cientista ao meu lado.

Rosalie era tão brilhante no laboratório como inapta na cozinha. Passados vinte minutos havia mais farinha em seu rosto, em sua roupa e em seu cabelo que sobre a mesa. Mas ela estava linda, inclusive com aquele aspecto tão desastroso.

Me posicionei quase que sem controle, de pé atrás dela, observando- a enquanto manipulava a massa como se fosse um tipo de vingança pessoal. A cena era tão cômica que não pude evitar minha gargalhada.

— Rosalie, está indo muito mal.

Ela levantou o queixo e apertou os lábios até que não foram mais que uma fina linha, claramente ofendida por minhas palavras e, sem se dar conta do quão sexy parecia.

— Desculpa, mas acaba de dizer que estou mal?

Acredito que por ela estar em meu território, tornei-me livre para atazanar aquela que em outros meios era minha superiora. Enquanto sorria contra sua carranca, levantei a mão e prendi uma mecha de seu cabelo que cintilava em sua face. E isso saiu mais sensual que qualquer outra atitude. _Merda!_

— Sim, está bem mal... Penso que a massa irá se revoltar de suas batidas e pulará em seu pescoço a qualquer minuto.

POFT!

Um punhado de farinha branca foi jogado em meu rosto.

A situação pedia medidas drásticas antes que a cozinha se tornasse um campo de batalha entre nós dois. Segurei seus pulsos e me pressionei em suas costas. Não tinha dúvidas quanto ela sentir minha ereção contra seu rabo.

— Seja bom comigo.

— Sempre sou.

Tentei me controlar e voltar a massa, antes que a tomasse aqui nesse chão, em meio a todos esses filhos da puta que a olharam com cobiça assim que entramos.

Encontrei forças do nó que se formava na boca do meu estomago.

— O que imagina que essa massa fez para que a trate assim?

— Quer dizer que não deveria estar tão granulosa?

— Com certeza não... O segredo Rose, querida, está exatamente na forma de amassar. Olhe. — Abri suas mãos com as minhas por cima. — Terá que amassar pouco a pouco, utilizando a palma da mão. Continua amassando até que a farinha se mescle e a textura seja mais fina.

E como um bom filho da puta, deixei que minha respiração chocasse contra seu pescoço nu devido a toca que Esme havia nos feito colocar. Controlei cada instinto de sedutor que possuía em meu corpo para não levar minha boca ali e acariciá-la como queria.

Meus desejos foram quebrados pelo ressurgimento da Princesa do Gelo. Rosalie afastou minhas mãos e meu corpo do seu rapidamente e com aquele sorriso maldoso nos lábios. _Ela estava me pondo de escanteio._

— Certo, já entendi. Deixe-me provar.

Me afastei daquela endemoniada pessoa, que passou a golpear a massa como eu havia lhe instruído.

— Acredito que peguei o jeito.

Com um sorriso por cima de seu ombro, Rosalie parecia uma verdadeira Princesa, mas não mais de gelo... E sim de uma deliciosa massa, pronta para ser moldada em minhas mãos.

— AÊ, Emm, esta canção é para você.

Seth me gritou, antes de aumentar o volume do rádio e a canção Womanizer ressonou em toda a cozinha.

Rosalie começou a cantar e a seguir o ritmo com o corpo, enquanto eu só fitava Seth e um meio de fazê-lo pagar por ter lembrado-a do meu passado. Quando consegui formar um plano ideal, algo como esquartejar e pedir ajuda à Rosalie para desovar o corpo, pude me concentrar no traseiro dela, tão deliciosamente perfeito.

Movia-se de uma forma sensual enquanto cantarolava a canção entre dentes, fazendo com que me lembrasse daquela bendita moeda, da pele nua e sedosa, da boca carinhosa e quente…

Acabei por acelera o pulso e mais uma vez o Pequeno Emmett. Minha determinação e autocontrole se desfizeram imediatamente. Maldição. Desde que Rosalie tinha entrado em minha vida, vivia em um contínuo estado de excitação e sem a porra do potencializador nas veias.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo.

— Voilá! Consegui…

Rosalie deu um pulinho de felicidade vindo se chocar contra meu peitoral. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, as palavras morreram na garganta e meus lábios tornaram-se secos.

— Eu… Acredito… Que consegui.

Era um sussurro e, não sua voz potente e firme, que saia de sua boca, após lubrificá-la com a língua e quase me levar a um orgasmo.

Fechei meus olhos para não gozar como um fodido depravado. _Fuck! _Como essa mulher podia dominar dessa forma meu corpo?

— Emmett…

Não sei se sua voz clamando por mim, ou talvez seu cheiro que já enchia minhas narinas, mas não consegui ter qualquer pensamento racional. Tomei ar e dei um passo à frente encurtando nossa distância.

Um beijo, eu só precisava de um curto e intenso beijo daquela boca.

E abri meus olhos, me deparando com ela. _Que merda ia fazer? _Engoli a saliva e vi, que minha mão estava a meio caminho de seu rosto, uma vez que ela mesma trocava os olhos entre os meus e minha mão.

— Tem farinha no rosto.

E com isso aproximei minha mão de seu rosto, limpando o pó branco de sua bochecha. O tremor de sua pele ao sentir o contato da minha mão me deixou divagar: podia ser que Rosalie me visse como algo mais que Emmett Cullen "o Selvagem"?

Ao menos ficava a esperança.

— Tem farinha nas bochechas.

Rosalie passou sua mão por meu rosto e tive a impressão que estávamos caminhando pelo mesmo trajeto.

— E você tem farinha por toda parte, preciosa.

Rosalie abaixou seus olhos até a blusa, e logo voltou a me encarar com um sorriso lindo entre os lábios.

— Tô vendo.

Não resisti e deixei que meu polegar acariciasse seus lábios sedosos e róseos. Seu olhar era singelo e calmo, arrisco a dizer que permissivo.

— Inclusive no cabelo.

Quando fiz menção de tirar minha mão de seu lábio para arrumar seus cabelos, Rosalie fez o que me segurei até então. Passou os braços ao redor de meu pescoço e, assim, sem prévio aviso, separou os lábios e meteu meu dedo em sua boca.

Santo Deus!

Um gemido começou a se formar em minha garganta e no momento em que fechou a boca ao redor do meu dedo e o chupou com força, soube que as coisas estavam fora de controle.

Esqueci por um instante onde estávamos e o respeito que tinha minha família. Trouxe-a para perto de mim e percorri seus lábios com a língua. Seu gemido retumbou pelo meu corpo todo, fazendo com que eu tomasse ciência dos mamilos eretos.

Beijei-a.

Sim, lábio com lábio, senti a ternura e calidez de sua boca. Em seguida, precisei vociferar sobre ela e praticamente travar um embate com nossas línguas.

Deslizei as mãos por suas costas até encontrar os limites de sua blusa. Uma vez sob o fino tecido, desenhei pequenos círculos sobre sua pele e desfrutei do consolo que aquele abraço me trazia.

— Então… Né, Emm.

_Filho de uma puta banguela de Seth._

Rosalie abriu os olhos e imediatamente se afastou de mim assustada. Um segundo depois, tomei seu braço e a puxei contra meu peitoral novamente. Não permitiria que ela fugisse de mim… Não agora que havia me exposto de tal forma.

— Rosalie…

— Busca um quarto — burlou Seth.

_Caralho. Seth seu viado, estará morto!_

Soltei o braço de Rosalie.

"Bem feito. Assim que se demonstra que não é um playboy conquistador que come todas por aí."

Minha mente me amaldiçoava por ter permitido chegar até aquele estágio novamente. Rosalie merecia que eu a tratasse muito melhor.

Tentei pedir-lhe desculpas com o olhar, mas assim que encontrei seu olhar, vi a merda que havia deixado seu coraçãozinho.

Com os dentes apertados e os músculos da mandíbula tensos, coloquei uma mínima distancia entre nós.

— Deixe aí preciosa… Voltemos ao restaurante e Seth termina de nos preparar uma refeição agradável.

Permaneci de olhos baixos o resto da noite, enquanto Esme e o restante de minha família contava de minha peripécias infantis e Rosalie sorria diante delas.

Nos despedimos com a promessa de voltarmos na próxima semana.

Acomodados no carro, o silencio imperou.

— Emm…

— Sim Rose?

— Obrigado por esta noite.

Seu sorriso chegava ao meu coração e o aquecia.

— Graças a você, foi divertido.

— Gostei de conhecer sua família.

— E eles de conhecer você.

Estiquei minha mão e toquei carinhosamente a sua. Rosalie por sua vez cobriu minha mão e não deixou que eu me afastasse.

— Sempre me sinto bem quando estou contigo.

Ela só podia estar brincando.

— Sério? Inclusive quando te enrolei no jogo?

— Bom, suponho que há algumas exceções à regra.

Uma vez no estacionamento de meu apartamento, fiquei inseguro de como iríamos proceder. Afinal a cada segundo minha cabeça era invadida com os acontecimentos da noite e com as sábias palavras de Esme.

Assim que me dirigi a Rosalie, vi seu olhar perdido até que em meio a um suspiro ela me encarou, e eu sabia que estava perdido.

Rosalie POV

— O que Esme quis dizer com: "não foi outro Cullen de frio coração"?

Emmett ficou imóvel um instante, franzindo o cenho.

— Meu pai e o restante de homens da família Cullen nunca foram capazes de manter uma relação duradoura. Todos eram uns playboys, incapazes de sentir algo verdadeiro por alguém. Depois que meu pai nos abandonou, minha mãe batizou o clã como: "Cullen de coração frio".

Ok! Era aqui que eu começava a entender o comportamento de Emmett em relação as loiras acéfalas e peitudas as quais ele se misturava…

— E, sempre estive acostumado a dizer que comigo não seria diferente.

E ali estava o motivo.

Emmett não saia com aquele tipo por sua escolha. O fazia por conta do estereotipo empregado pela sua mãe. A quem eu queria enganar? Estava dando desculpa para o fato de Emm sempre ter mil mulheres em seu harém.

— Suas façanhas até a data não são muito alentadoras.

— Sei disso.

— Mas, me parece que Esme e Carlisle sempre tiveram fé em você. Acreditaram que você seria diferente.

— Sim, mas quando alguém te repete tantas vezes que quando crescer não será diferente de seu pai, acostuma-se a viver segundo essas expectativas.

Eu estava certa em defendê-lo dele mesmo, mas agora precisaria impulsioná-lo a mudar seu pensamento. Mas como?

— E o que precisa para provar a si mesmo que não é outro desses "Cullen de coração frio"?

— A mulher certa.

Engasguei!

Aquele olhar aterrador que ele havia me dado no restaurante surgiu com fúria e meu coração passou a ser descompassado. Era o mesmo olhar do restaurante, aquele que me fez sentia a mulher mais importante do mundo e me perguntar se podia ser que Emmett estivesse interessado nas quatro sílabazinhas.

O coração deu um tombo dentro do peito.

A expressão de Emmett refletia que algo estava se passando dentro da sua cabeça, assim como da minha.

_Claro, somos seres pensantes, ou não?_

De repente ele olhou por cima de meu ombro e comecei a me perguntar se não era alguma bunda gostosa que devia estar na calçada.

— O que acontece?

— Não sei. Acredito que vi algo. E prefiro não me arriscar, depois do ocorrido no laboratório e em seu apartamento.

PUTA MERDA!

Meu coração veio a boca novamente. Procurei por todos os cantos, mas na escuridão cega da rua, ficava impossível avistar algo ou alguém.

— Vamos, vamos entrar logo em casa.

Agarrei a bolsa que Esme havia me entregue com os ligüines e cacei a mochila que havia largado ao banco traseiro.

Emmett já estava abrindo a porta quando a encontrei.

— Home sweety home.

Demos alguns passos em direção ao edifício quando dois homens mascarados saíram das sombras. Instantaneamente senti as mãos de Emm sobre minha cintura.

— Merda. Vá para o carro e feche as portas.

— Não tão rápido. — Disse um dos mascarados, e tirou algo que escondia nas costas.

A luz de um poste distante permitiu que eu notasse a faca em sua mão.

— Dê a bolsa.

Puta merda! Queriam me roubar os lingüines?

* * *

Olá...

Desculpem a ausência, mas a quantidade de comentários aqui é a menor que recebo em todos os sites qe posto...

Então acabo esquecendo de atualizar aqui.

Bjkas e espero que gostem


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

— Dê a bolsa, moça.

— Essa não.

O mascarado assinalou minha mochila.

— Essa bolsa?

Minha roupa? Queriam minha roupa? Perfeito, estava sendo atacada por um casal de travestis.

Encantador.

O outro homem limitava a nos cercar, e algo nele me era familiar.

Emmett me abraçou com força e incrivelmente eu sabia que nada me aconteceria. Emm me dava essa segurança.

— Já sabem o que estamos procurando.

Puta merda! Eram muito imbecis de acreditarem que eu carregaria os arquivos do projeto em minha mochila "vou-dormir-na-casa-do-Sedutor".

— Dê a bolsa e ninguém ficará ferido.

Por que deixei as aulas de defesa pessoal? Ah sim, porque era violenta demais e não deixei, fui expulsa.

Em um movimento tão rápido, acotovelei o idiota que estava mais próximo a mim e que até então não havia aberto a boca.

O homem gemeu de dor e seu cheiro foi característico.

O da faca veio em seguida, mas Emmett foi mais rápido arrebatando a arma de sua mão e socando sua cara. O tipo desabou no chão enquanto eu ainda pensava no que fazer com Sam.

Impressionante!

Quando dei por mim, Sam já estava na minha frente. Meu ataque foi mais rápido que o dele então pisei em seu pé, golpeei seu nariz e o finalizei com um chute no saco.

_Obrigado, Gracie Hart!_

Não tive tempo de comemorar, aquele filho da puta puxou minha mochila e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

Tanto trabalho e o idiota levou minhas calcinhas. Agora era mais que claro sua maldita atenção em mim... Nada de corpinho gostoso ou beijos saborosos, mas um apartamento cheio de fórmulas...

Quem diria, meu cerebro valendo mais que meu corpo... Como sempre!

Olhei para Emmett que pegava o celular. O outro encapuzado já havia aproveitado para fugir, enquanto Emmett tocava meu corpo, como se procurasse algum machucado.

— Está bem?

— Claro.

— E você?

— Sim. MAS onde demônios aprendeu a fazer isso?

Homens...

— Semana passada tive um encontro com Hägen Das e Miss Simpatia 2: armada e perigosa.

Emmett franziu os olhos em outra prova clara que homens são insensíveis.

— Repete isso? Desta vez em cristão, se não se importar.

— Hägen Das é uma marca de sorvetes, e Miss Simpatia 2, um filme de Sandra Bullock. Utilizei a técnica especial de Gracie Hart: plexo solar, pés, nariz e virilha.

— Puta merda mulher... Me lembre de nunca te fazer cócegas.

Como se ele quisesse fazê-las.

— Temos que chamar o detetive.

— Por que precisa dele aqui? Foi apenas um furto…

— Bom, porque sei quem é o responsável por tudo isto.

— Sério?

— Sim. Sam.

— Sam? E como sabe que foi ele?

— Por seu fôlego. Poderia identificá-lo a quilômetros de distância. Ô bafo impagável.

Emmett me olhou como se acabasse de lhe contar que havia descoberto um novo elemento químico.

— Não estou louca, Emmett.

— Não vimos seu rosto, Rosalie. Não podemos identificá-los. A menos, é obvio, que a ponham em uma roda de bafos.

— Boa idéia. Dê-me o telefone.

Tocou duas vezes antes que o detetive Mike atendesse. Enquanto explicava o ocorrido, Emmett trocava de perna e olhava para todos os lados. Algumas vezes chegou a me rodear a cintura como se formasse um escudo em torno de mim. Durante toda a explicação, Mike não abriu a boca, até que tomei fôlego e ele me confirmou:

— Farei uma visita, mas necessitarei mais provas que seu fôlego, Rosalie.

A merda! Eu sempre fui eximia em cheiros... Perita em detectar o olor de cada

— Não se preocupe, nem tudo está perdido. Encontramos uma digital em seu apartamento e estamos trabalhando nela.

E logo desliguei.

— Vamos entrar antes que eles percebam que deixaram seus sapatos para trás, embora algo me diga que eles não voltarão, ainda mais depois da sua demonstração de Jackie Chan. Vai segurar as bolas pelo resto de seus dias.

Assim que entrei em seu apartamento, deparei com algo inesperado. Talvez seu comportamento era de um playboy bagunceiro e conquistador, mas sua casa não refletia isso.

Talvez embaixo daquela fachada de sex lover, se escondia um homem profundo e sincero… Talvez um cientista estranho como eu.

— Vou deixar suas coisas no quarto.

Sua voz em meu ouvido, fez com que todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiassem novamente. Era tão malditamente gostoso que até sua voz me deixava em êxtase.

O segui por um corredor simpático, até que ele abriu uma porta e me indicou para entrar.

Uma cama maravilhosa e vestida por um edredom azul cobalto, era perfeita. Me atrevi pensar em quantas haviam suspirado e delirado nela.

_Merda Rosalie, está deixando se levar por merda._

De repente um intenso cansaço me arrebatou. Bocejei e encolhi os ombors, que logo reclamaram de dor. Merda! Havia me machucado quando bati em Sam?

Emmett POV

Como controlar a maldita vontade de dizer que era a primeira a entrar?

Ela estava cansada após dar uma Shena – A princesa guerreira, enquanto eu, o macho, o alfa, o forte, havia ficado parado observando sua graciosidade em derrubar aquele mascarado.

Está fodido emm. A mulher é mais que forte. É perfeita!

Uma careta de dor, bastou-me. Aproximei de Rose e passei a massagear seus ombros.

Quantos dias já havia deixado de olhar para outras? Quantos dias dispensando todas as mulheres do meu antigo caderninho?

Essa maldita Princesa do Gelo havia me dominado apenas com sua gentileza escondida. Os minutos que passamos juntos no restaurante, só me deixaram mais encantados.

Passamos tão bem o dia… Claro que ainda tinha minhas dúvidas em relação ao inibidor que corria em meu corpo, mas mesmo assim, eu tinha vontade de tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la ternamente.

Merda! Minhas mãos deslizaram a mais que o ombro e logo me recompus. Agora não era uma boa hora de agir como Sedutor.

Rosalie respirou fundo e a tensão em seus ombros pioraram. O que ela estava pensando que a fazia ficar tão dura contra meu corpo? Seria nossa proximidade?

— Está muito tensa.

Ela pareceu se assustar com minha voz e eu sabia que não demoraria a tomar consciência de que havia reagido a um assalto.

— Pode ser que seja da cotovelada que dei no Sam.

— Entre uma coisa e outra, hoje recebeu uma boa surra, verdade?

— Poderia-se dizer que tive dias melhores, mas ao menos você não é o responsável por todos os meus machucados.

Seu sorriso me fez sorrir em concordância, mas agora estava na hora de cuidar dessa mulher.

— O que acha de um banho quente? Ajudará a se sentir melhor.

Rosalie me encarava como se eu tivesse acabado de propor conquistarmos a Lua.

Ela realmente estava a passos de surtar.

— Vamos. Prepararei seu banho.

Levei-a até a borda da banheira enquanto ajustava a temperatura da água. Ela estava mais relaxada, me arrisco a dizer que estava até prazeirosa por estar com os pés em contato com a água.

— Assim está bem. — A temperatura morna era a melhor. — Vou buscar uma camiseta para que possa se trocar em seguida. Volto em um minuto.

Antes de sair, acendi algumas velas que mantinha no banheiro. Esme havia ajudado a decorar o apartamento e sempre dizia que velas eram boas como aromatizador do ambiente.

A suave luz das velas criava uma iluminação cálida e tênue, com a temperatura da água morna, não tinha dúvidas que Rosalie descansaria seus músculos e sua cabeça.

Fui buscar uma roupa enquanto sabia que ela estava se banhando. Meu corpo estava tenso e, óbvio, o Pequeno Emmett havia acordado com a menor possibilidade de ver Rosalie nua em minha banheira.

Pensei em fazer algo para ajudar aos nervos, mais aos meus do que aos dela, e logo fui até a cozinha achar algo para acalmá-la. Em instantes caminhei de volta ao banheiro.

NOC. NOC.

— Entre.

Uma simples palavra colocou a postos novamente aquele que eu havia demorado alguns minutos para controlar. _Merda Rosalie, me põem duro em segundos._

— Está decente?

Dependia apenas da sua resposta para não quebrar minha própria porta do banheiro e possui-la aos berros.

— Estou nua.

Merda!

Respirei profundamente. _Segure-se!_ E abri a porta.

Não estava preparado para a imagem de um Rosálie brincando com espumas, que para meu azar, cobriam as principais partes de seu corpo.

Engasguei com a cena enquanto ela parecia estar relaxada.

— Pensei que gostaria de uma xícara de chá. Sei que você gosta de tomar uma antes de se deitar.

— Ah, sim? E como sabe disso?

— Quando ficamos trabalhando até tarde no laboratório, sempre tem uma xícara de chá perto.

— Obrigada.

— De nada.

Entreguei a xícara e meu corpo relutava em deixá-la sozinha. Logo sentei na beira da banheira.

Concientemente ou não, Rosalie agarrou a xícara e levantou-se, deixando seus seios a mostra do pequeno Emmett que obvio, respondeu de imediato.

— Mmm. Está muito bom.

Seu sussurro me torturou como cadeira elétrica e não resisti em tocar sua pele. Deixei minha mão se afundar na água quente e em seguida lhe acariciei a nuca. Senti todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem e seu corpo tremer de prazer.

Droga! Não era certo. Estar ali me entregando ao desejo de fodê-la firmemente era errado. Eu queria sim, mas não dessa forma.

Rosalie ainda estava com os olhos fechados e a boca semi aberta esperando talvez pelas minhas atitudes passadas de tomá-la com gosto, mas fui mais firme, ela merecia mais de mim.

Levantei de sopetao e com isso ela arregalou os olhos para mim. Um relampejo de luxuria percorreu seus olhos e fiquei em dúvida se ela me queria mesmo ou era apenas e tão somente isso, luxuria.

— Deveria descansar um pouco. É tarde e hoje já lhe aconteceram muitas coisas… Além disso, amanhã temos muito trabalho. Deixei uma camiseta sobre a cama…

Descanse.

Eu falava mais para mim, do que para ela.

Rosalie POV

Assim que a porta se fechou eu soube: meus piores medos se converteram em realidade. Não só não estava interessado em mim, mas também sequer gostava.

Os efeitos do potenciador tinham controlado suas ações.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta e relutei em deixar as lágrimas escaparem. Seria inútil tentar abandonar o sentimento agora, que já havia deixado dominar meu coração.

Burra! Mil vezes Burra!

Antes ser chamada de Princesa do Gelo, do que mais uma do Sedutor.

A quantas tinha visto ligarem chorando por ele? Milhares, mas não... Não consegui deixar de lado esse tolo sentimentalismo...

Mil vezes Burra.

Sai do banheiro e me joguei com tudo na cama, apagando as luzes. A cama era dele, com cheiro, calor e formado. Tudo que inspirava lembrava de emm.

Seria impossível sair dali intacta.

Enterrei o rosto no travesseiro e inspirou. Merda de aroma de homem, de Emmett, que impregnava tudo.

Como se permitira acreditar naquela esparrela? Entre eles não havia nada. Não era mais que um simples experimento científico. _Queria não ter abandonado as aulas de defesa pessoal assim chutaria minha própria bunda._

— Como está? Precisa de algo?

Puta merda que susto.

Olhei para a porta e estava ali apoiado contra o batente, com as mãos nos bolsos e aquela expressão tão atraente no rosto.

— Não. Estou bem.

Isso Rosalie, mandou bem... Firme e forte. Espere voltar para aquele apartamento zoneado para sentir algo além de pena sobre si.

— Que tal o galo? Ainda te dói?

— O inchaço quase desapareceu.

Repentinamente recordou as formas que Emmett tinha aliviado outro inchaço totalmente distinto daquele essa mesma tarde, na casa do diretor.

Ele cruzou o quarto e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

Tentei manter uma postura mais "nem ligo para seu cheiro e corpo fodidamente gostoso" e passei o braço sob minha nuca, me elevando um pouco mais.

— Me alegro de que não tenha sido nada.

E suas mãos me tocaram desmanchando o gelo que já havia reconstruído. Assim que seus dedos ajeitaram uma mecha por detrás da orelha, controlei o ronronar que estava prestes a soltar e pigarreei.

— Considero um pequeno preço que devo pagar por salvar os arquivos do projeto. Não quero que ninguém aperfeiçoe o inibidor antes de nós.

— PUTA MERDA! Rosalie! Quase me esqueci de dizer que o inibidor funcionou em Clyde.

— TÁ TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA EMMETT? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. — Deus, isso é fantástico. Certamente o conselho aprovará a subvenção assim que virem os resultados.

E o sorriso se foi.

— Não estou tão seguro. Os efeitos secundários podem ser diferentes nos humanos. Acredito que deveríamos prová-lo outra vez em nós, só para estar completamente seguros.

— Merda! Tem razão. Será melhor que tenhamos todas as bases cobertas e todas as respostas preparadas antes de apresentar os resultados. Administrarei em você uma dose amanhã pela tarde.

E então ele puxou a coberta e se abaixou, me dando um beijo na testa.

_Ok! Eu perdi algo aqui?_

Em três passos cruzou o quarto chegando a porta e se deteve, enquanto eu ainda pensava no que estava acontecendo.

— Não faz falta que não vá ao laboratório pela manhã. Trabalharemos em casa. Vou até lá recolher o inibidor e provaremos a estabilidade dos efeitos secundários.

— Pode injetar em si mesmo?

— Não, mas Alice já sabe o que fazemos, então pedirei a ela.

Assim que a porta se fechou, minha respiração parou.

OH, Deus. Tenho que falar com Alice antes que faça alguma estupidez... Algo como trocar os tubos.

Programei o despertador de Emmett para tocar as cinco da manhã e ter tempo suficiente para falar com aquela anã safada e me deixei levar por aqueles lençóis maravilhosos.

Meu corpo reclamou com os barulhos externos. _Mas que porra de passarinho é esse? _

Abri os olhos revoltada e com vontade de ensinar aquele maldito passarinho que antes das cinco da manhã não se acordava ninguém, mas a surpresa foi minha ao olhar para o relógio e ver que passavam das dez e meia!

MERDA!

Levantei rapidamente, vesti umas sapatilhas que havia deixado ao lado do criado mudo. Peguei o robe de Emmett que estava pindurado na porta e sai a sua procura.

Avancei pelo corredor, penteando o cabelo com os dedos.

— Emmett? Está aí?

Na cozinha, encontrei sua nota sobre a mesa.

Rose,

Fui ate o laboratório.

Encontrará café quente a sua espera na cafeteira e pão fresco no balcão lateral. Suas frutas estão na geladeira, espero ter acertado as favoritas.

Sirva-se e coma algo, por favor.

Emm.

Ele não precisaria ter assinado. Imediatamente reconheci sua letra e a graciosidade de se ater em procurar frutas para mim.

Enquanto tentava pensar se abraçada a nota ou apenas a descartava no lixo, o telefone soou. Receosa, atendi ao telefone, que estava largado sob várias almofadas no sofá.

— Alô.

Caminhei de volta a cozinha buscando uma xícara. Precisaria de toda cafeína que conseguisse ingerir para pensar em uma saída plausível.

— Rosalie? Te acordei? Espero que não.

Meu corpo convulsionou com sua voz rouca e forte.

— Não. Estava a ponto de me servir uma xícara de café.

— Estou a caminho de casa e queria saber se precisa de algo.

Meu coração parecia sair pela boca. A simples menção de "casa", fez com que minha inventiva e frágil imaginação, já nos visse como um casal, compartilhando o lar. As tardes a sós depois de um comprido dia de trabalho no laboratório… Cair na cama cada noite e fazer amor apaixonadamente…

Merda não!

— Preciso falar com Alice.

— Não estou no laboratório. Estou no carro, a um quarteirão do apartamento.

Deus pai. Estava próximo e Alice podia ter…

— Injetou o inibidor?

Sua mutês fez com que eu começasse a ofegar. Qual duvida haveria em responder?

— Sim.

— Alice quem te injetou?

— Sim.

Deus!

— E como… Como se sente?

Sua respiração sôfrega contra o aparelho me pos em um estado de nervos tremendo.

— O que está vestindo, Rosalie?

Meu Deus, certamente que Alice tinha trocado os tubos! Onde que Emmett falaria tão fodidamente sexy assim comigo?

— Acabo de estacionar. Agora subo.

O barulho do desligar nunca foi tão apreensivo.

O aroma de Emmett estava mais forte que nunca, talvez por eu estar com seu robe, mas ainda sim, pensei em tudo que poderia fazer: impedi-lo de chegar até mim, me fechando no quarto, mas talvez uma só porta não segurasse aquela montanha de músculos.

— Olá.

Não havia me dado conta e nem sentido sua presença até me deparar com seus olhos.

— Olá.

Reconhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar em seus olhos. Era escuro e selvagem como de um lobo, o olhar de um animal indomável espreitando sua presa. Eram os mesmos olhos que havia quando nós fizemos amor com os dedos e a língua.

— Está bem?

A cada milésimo de segundo ele se aproximava ainda mais de meu corpo.

— Em realidade, não.

— O que sente?

E no segundo seguinte suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e sua boca estava sobre a minha… Merda! Além da sua língua deliciosa, a outra coisa que conseguia sentir era sua ereção contra meu estomago.

Consegui me afastar dele com sofreguidão. O famoso querer e não poder. Como podia fazer amor com ele assim? Ainda mais sabendo que é por conta do potenciador…

— Certo, percebo qual o problema. A dose não fez efeito. Talvez devêssemos ir ao laboratório e reavaliar a análise.

Ele estava exalando sexo e era notável a luxuria por todos os seus poros. Deus! Isso está mais potente que nunca.

— Está funcionando, Rosalie. Tudo está ocorrendo como deve ser.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Minhas pernas tremeram pela imagem dele realmente falar a verdade. Estava ou não estava funcionando?

Sua expressão era de pura luxuria e seu corpo tenso com o não tão pequeno Emmett está duro como pedra. Não! Isso estava errado, não estava funcionando.

Minha mente vagou no momento em que suas mãos tornaram-se mais pesadas em minha cintura e seus olhos fixaram em minha boca. Sua língua percorreu os lábios enquanto eu repetia seus movimentos.

— Deixa que te faça amor, preciosa.

Deus! Minha mente parecia nublada e minha boca se recusava a pronunciar uma misera silaba, quiçá um gemido.

Suas mãos acariciando minha bochecha, minhas pernas derretendo e as mãos tremulas… Todos os sintomas de uma maldita necessidade de ter Emmett dentro de mim. Eu estava em pleno estado de luxúria incontrolável e o sinal foi claro, assim que suas mãos subiram até o contorno dos meus mamilos.

Eu sabia! Sabia que tínhamos ido longe demais com tudo isso.

Alice com a troca. Eu com a permissividade e Emmett com esse desejo por sexo ilimitado.

FODA-SE!

O que estava a ponto de fazer não era o mais inteligente que já tinha feito na minha vida, mas não pude segurar. Estiquei p braço e acariciei seu cabelo, puxando sua boca para a minha.

Já fui por tempo demais classificada como Princesa de Gelo e abdiquei tempo demais as minhas necessidades.

Puxei a corda do robe e deixei que deslizasse por meu corpo até o chão.

— Faça amor comigo, Emmett.

Apertei-me contra seu corpo e deixei que minhas unhas passassem por suas costas com intensidade suficiente para lhe arrancar alguns gemidos.

E lá estava sua boca.

Que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer.

Emmett POV

Deus é Pai e o Batman é meu herói!

Não fazia nem um minuto que sentia seu corpo nu contra o meu e a sensação dela ali, tão sensual e tão preciosa, com meu robe e suas sapatilhas, senti que havia praticamente tomado um soco no estomago.

Era um desejo além do convencional, era algo animal me arrisco dizer. Rosalie é minha fêmea. Com a combinação perfeita de inocência e sedução, uma mescla explosiva que provoca em mim a necessidade urgente, quase dolorosa, de lhe fazer amor.

Afastei alguns centímetros ainda fixando sua boca, puxei a barra da camiseta. Merda!

— Deus, Rosalie, não está de calcinhas.

Aproveitei a insanidade conjunta e deslizei meus dedos por aqueles cachos molhados. Rosalie suspirou quando eu acaricie seu clitóris e mexi naquela gostosura que estava babando.

— Me roubaram.

E ela teve coragem de praticamente sussurrar isso contra minha orelha me pondo mais louco que nunca. O remédio? Nenhum, apenas tomar aquela buceta encharcada com meus dedos, fazendo com que ela gemesse imediatamente.

— Me bota descontrolada.

— Graças a Deus.

E no instante seguinte, me senti como um pequeno coelho sobre o olhar de uma perigosa águia.

— Emmett, está muito vestido. Preciso tocar sua pele.

E agora era eu quem tremia frente a sua necessidade vociferante de me despir.

Claro que no momento em que ela tocou o "pequeno" ficou absurdamente mais faminta. Seus olhos se reviravam enquanto eu tentava não gozar apenas com seu olhar. Tornou-se impossível não reagir quando Rose passou a língua entre os lábios.

Abaixei e peguei uma camisinha na calça, logo a vestindo. Seu olhar seguiu perdidamente…

Rosalie estaria com medo?

Assim que a peguei novamente, fazendo com nossos corpos se chocasse, ela ofegou.

Merda!

Ela estava mais do que úmida, praticamente babava na cabeça do meu pau. Agarrei sua cintura e logo trouxe sua perna para minha cintura em meio a uma mordida em seu pescoço.

— Me rodeie com as pernas.

Não queria, mas a voz saiu em tom de ordem, e para minha maior infelicidade, Rosalie gemeu. _E não é que a princesa do Gelo, gosta de ser dominada?_

Seguramente que um segundo mais tarde, sua boca colava a minha violentamente, demonstrando que o desejo não era apenas meu, afinal sua perna subia na altura da minha cintura.

— Rosalie, não posso parar…

— Não quero que o faça…

— Queria que a primeira vez que fizéssemos amor fosse lentamente, com ternura. Merece isso.

— Teremos tempo de fazer amor mais tarde, Emmett. Agora quero que me foda…

— Está certa? Queria me assegurar de que você gozasse primeiro.

— Caralho Emmett, gozarei! Mas agora, me fode, porra!

E com a doçura necessária vinda de Rosalie, investi com ferocidade, sentindo todo seu interior se expandindo para abrigar meu pau que agora estava mais que envolto em uma gruta transbordando umidade.

Arranquei a maldita camiseta sem lhe dar tempo para que se acostumasse com o "pequeno" e passei a entrar e sair de entre suas pernas, alternando apenas a intensidade da possessão.

Rosalie ofegava enquanto apanhei seu mamilo entre os lábios e passei a mamá-la como um bebê faminto. Deixei que meus dedos apertasse seu outro mamilo, deixando-o firme e duro para mim.

— Mais… mais… por favor… Emmett!

Investia com tanta força que sentia meus testículos se chocaram contra a suave pele de suas nádegas. Pelo olhar em seus olhos e o rubor em suas bochechas, era evidente que Rosalie estava a ponto de alcançar o clímax.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Meu coração se sobressaltou triste com sua atitude, como se me fosse privado chegar ao cume com ela fechada para si.

— Não, preciosa, deixe que te olhe enquanto goza. É tão bonita. Deus, a quero tanto…

Rosalie abriu os olhos e se encontrou com os meus. Sua boca se abriu, mas nenhum som se fez.

A merda toda foi sentir sua mão avançando em seu corpo, buscando seu clitóris. O gemido que escapou da minha garganta arrancou um sorrisinho safado de Rosalie, que estava consciente de que ela me deixava louco ao fazer isso.

De repente o corpo de Rosalie ficou tenso e de seu sexo emanou um líquido doce e quente que bezuntou meu pau.

— Essa é minha garota.

Se eu sentia que meu pau estava a toda antes, nesse momento senti como se duplicasse de tamanho. O sangue e o ar já começavam a me faltar, na constante que eu bombeava com força entre suas pernas.

Rosalie enterrou sua cara em meu pescoço e seu quente fôlego contra meu suor bastou para me deixar mais próximo ao homem das cavernas que existia em mim. A cada empurrada sentia que ela vinha novamente, contraindo mais e mais meu pau, como se o ordenhasse. Seus braços rodearam meu pescoço…

E nossos gemidos devem ter sido ouvidos até por Esme.

A sensação era mais que intensa. Nunca havia sido "ordenhado" como Rosalie fez comigo.

Permaneci imóvel dentro dela durante alguns minutos, embora parecesse horas. O fôlego foi voltando a sua normalidade.

— Emmett? – Rosalie quebrou o silêncio.

— Mmm?

— Não sinto as pernas.

— Sinto muito.

Assim que a soltei, senti como se segurasse uma gelatina.

— Acredito que preciso me sentar antes que caia ao chão.

E antes que ela pudesse se dar conta a carreguei em meus braços até o sofá. Sentei-me ao seu lado e continuei a acariciar e admirar sua face rosada e viva.

— Rosalie, tenho que te confessar algo.

— Eu também.

— Certo, comece você.

Seus lábios tremeram e minha dúvida era uma só: Rosalie me rechaçaria ali mesmo?

O que havia de tão ruim para que ela me olhasse tão tenebrosa assim?

Rosalie tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e começou a acariciar meu dedo com os seu. De repente sabia que minha silenciosa pergunta seria respondida, afinal ela me encarou.

— A fórmula não falhou.

— Não?

— O que corre por suas veias não é o inibidor, mas sim o potenciador.

Eu queria gargalhar contra o que Rosalie falava, mas como profundo conhecedor da Princesa do Gelo, era melhor deixá-la falar.

— Alice trocou os tubos. — E lá estava o momento que eu deveria falar algo, com as sobrancelhas curvadas e o canto da boca parecendo um alinha fina apenas, era o momento em que ela esperava uma reação minha.

— Tem feito isso? E por quê?

— Porque lhe disse que queria acabar o que tínhamos começado e ela me disse que trocasse os tubos outra vez, mas me sentia incapaz de te fazer algo assim. É verdade que considerei a possibilidade uma vez, ou duas, ou um milhão, mas não o fiz. Sendo assim, suponho que ela tenha feito, do contrário não teria se excitado de novo.

O quê? Rosalie insinuava o quê?

— Queria acabar o que tínhamos começado?

— Sim. Bom, não teria se deitado comigo se Alice não tivesse trocado os tubos.

— Isso é tudo?

A mão que estava sobre a coxa de Rosalie se tornou pesada. Tirei-a e coloquei por trás da nuca, tentando lidar com o peso que agora estava sobre mim.

Ao mesmo tempo, Rosalie se fechou completamente, cruzando os braços e as pernas, como se o que tivesse falado houvesse me agredido de alguma forma.

— E por que pensa isso, Rosalie?

— Porque sou um tipo estranho, um rato de biblioteca, e não uma dessas mulheres macarrão com as quais gosta de sair.

— Suponho que agora seja minha vez de confessar.

— Adiante.

— Alice não estava no laboratório esta manhã. Telefonei para lhe dar o dia livre.

E lá estava a Princesa de Gelo, rígida, fria, distante e perplexa.

— Mas me disse…

— Sei, e sinto muito.

— Então, quem te injetou o soro?

— Ninguém.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que não me injetei o soro.

— O quê?

— Não tomei nada.

— E por que não?

— Porque parece que eu gosto dos insetos estranhos. Um em particular…

Rosalie parecia a cada palavra, mais pálida, mais afastada, mais… Temerosa.

— E esse inseto é você, minha doce Rosalie. Queria acabar o que havíamos começado.

Rosalie POV

Meu coração estava a boca.

Emmett realmente estava dizendo que não havia se injetado nada? Que realmente me quer?

— Não te entendo…

— O que é o que não entende? Já te disse que te quero.

E lá estavam aquelas mãos fortes acariciando meu rosto.

Meu coração dava saltos gigantescos que eu tinha certeza que se abrisse a boca, ele sairia afora. A respiração já não acompanhava meu desespero.

— Estou confusa. Ontem de noite estava nua em sua banheira tratando de te seduzir e foi como se nada houvesse para você.

— Tentou me seduzir?

— Sim. — Levantei as mãos para o ar em uma indignação tremenda. — Certo, não me saí bem com isso. Dê-me um desconto, era minha primeira tentativa.

— Rosalie, queria te demonstrar que não sou um simples playboy obcecado com o sexo. Também me interessam outras coisas… Bom, não muito, mas… Poderia ter dito que estava louco por você, mas teria acreditado? Você mesma disse que era um playboy, que meus antecedentes eram bastante turvos. É uma garota pronta, Rosalie. Pensei que não acreditaria uma só palavra que saísse de minha boca, porque a mim mesmo custaria acreditar.

— Possivelmente tenha razão.

— Se mantive certa distância de você é porque queria te demonstrar que me importa. E não só por esse corpo tão incrível que tem, mas também porque é você. Queria te demonstrar quão bem podíamos passar juntos, fora de um quarto. Você tem aberto meu coração e me ensinou que posso amar.

Ele dizia de amar da mesma forma que eu dizia temer. Emmett realmente estava dizendo a verdade.

— Sempre suspeitei que houvesse algo mais em você. Só precisava ter fé em si mesmo.

— E você também tem que confiar em você mesma, Rosalie — disse — Adoro seu corpo cheio de curvas e também sua mente. Não há nada mais sensual que uma garota de ciências… E também, que a partir de agora, penso eliminar o macarrão de minha dieta.

Eu queria gargalhar… Gargalhar, pular, saltar, me entregar… Emmett estava ali dizendo que me queria, dizendo que largaria a futilidade por qualidade.

— É obvio que estaria mentindo se te dissesse que quando a vi nua na banheira não pensei em sexo, molhado e espumoso…

MERDA! Se não era o mesmo que estava pensando agora mesmo.

— Mmm... Sexo molhado e espumoso. Nunca provei isso.

E no instante seguinte, senti sua mão secando a lágrima que não havia reparado escapar. Estava feliz, minto, estava em jubilo por ser correspondida.

— Bom, pois não tem nem ideia do que está perdendo…

— Talvez devesse me dar aulas.

Falei já em meio a risadas que escapavam em contraste as lágrimas de felicidade que continuavam a escorrer.

Assustei quando senti as mãos de Emmett me rodearem e me erguerem. No instante seguinte, estávamos a caminho do banheiro.

— Será um prazer.

— Agora que penso, nunca fiz na ducha, nem sobre a mesa da cozinha, nem em um elevador, nem em um avião, muito menos em um carro, ou no laboratório…

— Menos Rosalie, não sou mais que um homem. Temos o resto de nossas vidas para fazer todas essas coisas.

Era apenas um homem. O meu homem. E finalmente entendi toda a minha frustração passada.

— O único homem para mim: Eu te amo, Emmett Cullen.

— Também te amo, Rosalie Cullen.

Como?

— Emmett…

— E é a única mulher para mim. Quer se casar comigo?

Meu coração falhou na medida em que meu sorriso aumentou.

— Com uma condição.

— Sério?

— Sim. – Sorri para ele e obtive seu sorriso em retorno. - Nunca mais voltaremos a provar o inibidor de libido em você. Não quero ter que passar uma só noite sem fazer amor contigo.

— Trato feito.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Algum tempo depois…_

Emmett POV

Rosalie dava voltas pelo laboratório, nervosa, alisando com as mãos a saia negra até o joelho que vestia. Estava cada dia mais linda, e eu tinha uma parcela de culpa.

Quem diria que o melhor tratamento de pele seria noites e mais noites de puro e forte sexo?

Ok, não arriscaria a dizer isso em voz alta, enquanto ela tentava não roer as unhas após apresentarmos os resultados do inibidor.

Suas mãos tratavam de soltarem aqueles cachos que eu adorava ter em minha mão. Caidos em cascatas por suas costas, Rosalie estava mais que sensual naquele traje azul marinho que havia escolhido para ela, junto com os sapatos para o casamento.

Quem diria que eu conseguiria levar a senhora Princesa de Gelo ao altar em menos de seis meses?

— Relaxe, Rosalie. Encantou-os.

Ela sorria, mas no fundo precisava era relaxar.

Caminhei até ela e a abracei. Embora ela sempre me afastasse durante esse tempo, agora ela não havia me rechaçado.

— Crê que aprovarão o pressuposto apoiando-se unicamente nos resultados de Bonnie e Clyde?

— Passarão no pressuposto apoiando-se no brilhantismo de sua fórmula, Rosalie.

No segundo seguinte, Alice aparecia na porta.

— O diretor quer ver os dois em seguida.

— Chegou a hora. Pronta?

— Vamos.

Alice nos desejou boa sorte. Uns minutos mais tarde nos detivemos frente ao escritório do diretor. Batemos juntos.

NOC… NOC…

— Entre.

Tinhamos, entenda como Rosalie tinha, decidido manter nossa relação em segredo, ao menos até que conhecessem os resultados, assim ela soltou minha mão. Edward não gostava das confusões entre empregados e ela não queria que nada interferisse com a subvenção, com futuras propostas ou com nossa capacidade para trabalharem juntos, se é que essas novas propostas eram bem acolhidas.

Assim que entramos, Edward estava inexpressivo atrás de sua mesa. Sentamos lado ao lado em sua frente. Percebi que Rosalie permanecia nervosa, já que não parava de balançar os pés e apertar as mãos até que os nós tornassem-se brancos.

Edward estava apoiado no respaldo de sua cadeira de pele marrom, que rangeu sob seu peso, e nos olhava atentamente.

— Só para mantê-los ao dia, Sam foi preso. Encontraram sua bolsa no apartamento de Sam. Isso e a digital do apartamento foram suficiente para acusá-lo formalmente.

Rosalie apenas sorria e minha primeira reação foi anotar mentalmente uma visitinha a Sam na cadeia… Talvez eu demonstrasse a ação física de um corpo atravessando as grossas barras de ferro da cadeia.

— Os da AdTech se inteiraram de que estavam trabalhando em um projeto Top secret, assim infiltraram Sam aqui para que espiasse. Com alguns conhecidos, não passou por verificação curricular alguma. Mas, enfim, te devo uma desculpa, Rosalie. Sinto que entraram em seu apartamento e sinto que fico em meio a fogo cruzado.

— Obrigada.

E lá estava o primeiro deslize da Princesa de Gelo.

Edward nem ao menos me olhara, apenas assentiu ante isso e pegou uma pasta que estava sobre a mesa.

— Bom, estou seguro de que estão mais interessados em conhecer a decisão do conselho que em falar do Sam.

Assentimos firmemente e o deixamos falar.

No segundo seguinte, os pés de Rosalie acariciavam minhas panturrilhas em outro sinal claro de nervosismo.

— Esse pequeno reverso não foi em detrimento de suas carreiras. Felicidades, o conselho aprovou a subvenção. Impressionou-os a apresentação, o trabalho duro, a dedicação completa ao projeto e os resultados positivos em Bonnie e Clyde.

— YUPI!

Rosalie já não era a mesma, e agora dava mais pistas da felicidade excessiva que eu estava lhe causando, modéstia a parte.

— E a proposta? – Tive que perguntar.

—Também aprovada. Podem começar com as provas preliminares para achar a fórmula para prolongar o prazer neste inverno. Bom trabalho, aos dois. Vão contar aos outros.

Levantei e puxei a cadeira para Rosalie. Ainda estava em êxtase. O projeot aprovado, nosso casamento a caminho… Tudo as mil maravilhas.

— Ah, e Emmett, uma coisa mais…

— Sim?

— Não pense em voltar a pisar em meu lavabo. Não aprovo esse tipo de relação entre colegas de trabalho.

O sorriso de Rosalie desapareceu imediatamente e, meu primeiro pensamento, foi em fazer algo para aplacar a vergonha que estava lhe causando.

— Merda senhor. Sinto muito.

Desejando poder sair daquele escritório, metia as mãos na maçaneta como se fosse minha vida. Rosalie permanecia estática atrás de mim.

— Uma coisa mais. - As palavras do diretor abortaram de novo a fuga.

— Se voltarem a provar alguma droga em vocês mesmos sem consentimento escrito e sem ter os resultados preliminares com os ratos, ponho-os de quatro na rua. Entendido?

Eu apenas olhei para Rosalie e sabia que ela ainda iria me dar uns tapas pelas "minhas" insanidades. Mas minha cabeça ainda dava voltas.

— Mas como…?

— Meu trabalho é saber tudo de todos. Agora, vão celebrar. Bebam. Comam algo. Façam o que for que façam os jovens de hoje em dia. Mas isso sim, não se metam em problemas.

Assim que consegui tirar Rosalie do escritório e estava praticamente fechando a porta e sentindo que apanharia da minha futura esposinha, fomos surpreendidos novamente…

—Ah, e Rosalie…

Rosalie POV

Mas que merda! Edward tinha quantos mil olhos para saber tudo que se passava em nossa vida também?

Eu ainda faço picadinho dessa mania de Emmett e banheiros.

Assim que pus meus pés fora daquela sala senti que desfaleceria a qualquer minuto, até ouvir novamente o chefe me chamar.

_Frita... Eu estava frita!_

— Sim?

— Felicidades por seu casamento.

Eu sabia. Sabia que o maldito apelido Pit Bull não era a toa.

— Obrigada.

— Isabella e eu esperamos receber um convite.

Emmett agarrou minha mão me puxando para longe daquela situação mais que constrangedora.

— Podem contar com isso, afinal serão padrinhos.

E a ultima visão do pit Bull sorrindo até as orelhas, me deixou crente: ele não passava de um gatinho.

_Alguns meses depois..._

O banquete de bodas tinha começado fazia pouco mais de uma hora e estava em plena ebulição.

- Olá, está decorando um brinde?

- Sim e não me interrompa, moço.

- Você os conhece a tempo?

- Não sabe que sou a Assistente pessoal de Rosalie e Emmett no laboratório?

- Ah, então é mais um nerd.

Eu caminhava com Emmett ao meu lado, quando escutamos um pouco da discussão de Alice com Jasper. Apertei suas mãos.

_- Eles fariam um ótimo par, se Alice não fosse tão fria... - _Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Ei Alice?

Emmett não deixaria passar em branco minha dica.

- Oh, já estão de partida chefe?

- Não pequena… Ainda não nos despedimos da família. Este, inclusive, é meu irmão... Aprendi tudo que sei com ele.

E pronto, lá estava Alice praticamente suspirando e sorrindo com todas as pérolas de sua boca para um Jasper que praticamente nos agradecia com os olhos.

Sem deixar de rir, olhei para Emmett. Meu marido.

Marido. Não podia evitar sorrir cada vez que me ouvia dizer esta palavra.

De novo ele pareceu ler minha mente, porque piscou o olho, fazendo com que meu corpo entrasse em ebulição imediatamente.

Não podia ser mais feliz. Começamos a nos despedir de todos para finalmente nossa sonhada lua de mel na Russia.

Russia, fria e congelante Russia. A mesma que não nos deixaria afastados por mais que alguns minutos para que o calor corpóreo nos ajudasse contra o frio. Tudo milimetricamente planejado por um… _Sedutor que se apaixonou pela Princesa do Gelo._

Suspirei, enquanto um calafrio percorria minhas costas. Instintivamente, inclinei-me para ele e encarei aqueles olhos. Tinham escurecido e pareciam cheios de desejo.

—Tudo preparado para sair para o aeroporto?

Logo seu braço estava ao redor, possessivamente, ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou com força contra seu corpo.

— Está pronta meu amor?

— Prontissima para fazer parte do seleto Clube da Milha.

Demos uma última olhada em Alice e Jasper, que agora já estavam de mãos dadas e sorrisos tortos.

— Sabe, acho que podíamos escrever um livro sobre as peripécias em um laboratório, afinal, Alice e Jasper com certeza vão se divertir e muito testando o futuro Agradar Prolongado…

— Senhora Cullen, estou mais interessado em fazer isso sem ajuda alguma dessa sua ciência do sexo…

— Ahhhhh seu maldito Sedutor…

**Epílogo**

Quando levavam meia hora de vôo a caminho da Russia, Emmett apenas me chamou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

— Está vestindo as calcinhas que te dei de presente?

MERDA!

Emmett havia se antecipado a minha maldita idéia de entrar para o Clube da Milha e, para variar, já estava me deixando encharcada. Toda minha umidade já seria palpável se ele continuasse com esse cheiro, suspiro e voz rouca.

— Terá que esperar para averiguar.

Com a tentativa de permanecer quieta até o começo do filme e, aí sim, carregá-lo até o toalete, cobri-me com a manta e apoiei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

— Não penso esperar.

E lá estava aquela maldita e deliciosa mão me sondando.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Tentei sussurrar o máximo que podia, afinal Emmett já estava subindo seus dedos por minha saia, enquanto a três poltronas de distância a aeromoça oferecia algumas bebidas.

— Quero te iniciar no Clube da Milha.

Um gemido lamentável escapou da garganta no momento em que ele passou a circular meu clitóris e acariciar toda minha intimidade.

— Sim. Sim, Emmett, mas não aqui… Merda! Ainda estamos em nossos assentos, e… E… E alguém pode nos ver.

A sanidade já se esvaia no momento em que seus dedos passaram a me invadir firmemente.

— E por acaso isso nunca nos aconteceu?

Santo Deus!

Minha resistência se desmoronou como um castelo de areia. Separei as pernas ligeiramente, em um convite pleno para que se enredasse mais ainda em mim.

— Isto é muito perigoso, Emmett.

— Sei.

— Não deveríamos estar fazendo isto.

— Acha mesmo?

Eu mal conseguia falar. Emmett continuava avançando ainda mais com seus dedos, fazendo com que meu clitóris expandisse ao máximo.

— Sua boca diz uma coisa Rosalie, mas seu corpo diz outra muito diferente…

— Santo céu.

Ele continuava a inserir seus dedos fortemente sem perceber uma coisa.

— Espero não ter te decepcionado. Não uso as calcinhas que me comprou… Pensei que como os lavabos dos aviões são muito pequenos, não haveria espaço para manobras…

— Deus, é consciente do que está fazendo comigo?

Minha provocação só teve uma resposta. Suas apunhaladas de prazer que se tornaram mais firmes, fazendo com minhas pernas tremessem. Minha visão tornou-se falha, junto com minha respiração.

— OH, meu Deus, Emmett o que está fazendo comigo?

— É tão sensual, Rosalie. Não posso suportar mais. Estou impaciente para te amar.

E no minuto seguinte, meu clitóris se contraia junto aos espasmos causados por um violento orgasmo que Emmett me causava. No segundo seguinte:

— Querem algo para beber?

A voz me falhava. Acredito que em verdade, todo meu corpo era uma falha total.

— Água, por favor.

A voz saiu como lamurio, enquanto Emmett permanecia me olhando como se eu estivesse passando mal.

Os olhos da aeromoça focaram em mim.

— Está bem?

Queria voltar-lhe com a pergunta "Ter um orgasmo é estar bem? Então estou super bem, estou maravilhada." Mas o dedo de Emmett agarrado ao meu clitóris o puxando como um beliscão não permitiu nem ao menos que eu formulasse uma resposta de acordo.

— Está enjoada? Tem as bochechas rosadas.

— Parece um pouco acalorada, Rosalie — interveio Emmett.

— Talvez devesse ir ao banheiro para molhar a face.

— Sim, Rosalie. Deveria ir ao lavabo. Está com uma péssima fisionomia.

Enquanto a aeromoça não podia ver sua face, Emmett permanecia me olhando com um sorrisinho lascivo no rosto. Deus! Ele queria me enlouquecer assim.

Uma ultima investida e senti meu corpo pronto para explodir em mais um orgasmo magnífico. A aeromoça afastou o carro para que eu pudesse ter mais espaço para ficar em pé.

Assim que consegui me por em pé, Emmett ajeitou a saia que lógico, estava levantada até o principio da minha coxa. Tentei caminhar mas cambaleei, dando a nítida impressão de que precisaria de auxilio. Auxilio esse que veio prontamente.

— Deixe que eu te levo meu amor, ainda não sabemos se é nosso herdeiro que lhe bota indisposta.

— Pagará pelo que acaba de fazer.

Foi o máximo de sussurro que consegui proferir segundos antes de ver o sorriso sincero da aeromoça quanto a possibilidade de "minha" gravidez. Talvez Emmett fosse o grávido aqui. Ou seria, quando eu invertesse aquele instrumento de tortura.

Assim que a porta se fechou, sentei no espaço possível do lavabo, abrindo as pernas e esperando por ele.

— Emmett, estou muito molhada e preparada para que me foda. Portanto, faça logo, antes que eu o mate aqui mesmo.

Ele sorria como uma criança. Eu ainda descobriria qual é o real poder que tenho sobre ele.

— Mostre-me os peitos… Lentamente, como uma oferta.

E lá estava Emmett e seu novo jogo.

Ainda não havia entendido qual era sua ligação com os jogos, mas sempre que o fazia, me deixava em êxtase prontamente. Tudo por conta de uma maldita moeda…

Tomei ar e desabotoou os botões da blusa um a um, até deixar descoberto as curvas de meus peitos.

A respiração de Emmett ficou mais pesada, no mesmo instante que ele lambia seus lábios. Um calor intenso cresceu pelo meu corpo no momento em que suas mãos agarram meus seios e sua língua circulou uma de minhas aréolas.

— Mmm…

— OH Emmett, isso é tão…

As palavras falharam no momento em que Emmett me penetrou em uma única estocada.

— Adoro quando está tão molhada.

— Por favor, Emmett… Foda-me. Quero mais. Por favor, necessito mais…

— É tão bonita…

Tremia ao constatar o quão dependente dele, meu corpo estava. Emmett me punha em nervos praticamente no momento em que me tocava.

— Te quero…

Em murmúrios entrecortados pelas apunhaladas firmes do agora meu marido, sentia meu corpo se retesando novamente.

Então me puxou pelo quadril, colocando-me numa melhor posição. A profundidade foi nova, mas a sensação de ser totalmente amada foi única e conhecida.

Mal podia respirar.

— Gosto tanto… Gosto de te ter assim, esposa. Vamos, exploda, faça-o por mim.

Finalmente, deixei me levar pelo clímax e mil estrelas de cores estalaram ante meus olhos. A respiração demorava a normalizar, ainda mais com Emmett encostado ao meu pescoço, ora suspirando, ora beijando.

— Foi incrível.

Me aconcheguei em seu peitoral, enquanto ainda ficávamos apenas aproveitando os minutos de pós-gozo, que eram cada vez melhores. Minha cabeça dava giros em volta da mesma pergunta, que agora estava na ponta da língua formando um comichão inigualável.

— Posso perguntar algo?

— Claro. – Emmett respondeu tão doce, enquanto afastava uma mecha dos meu cabelo.

— Tem algum tipo de obsessão em me comer nos lavabos?

— Preciosa, estou obcecado por te comer em todos os lugares — respondeu ele com um sorriso sensual, que simplesmente me deixou pronta para uma próxima vez.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Obrigada por todas que acompanharam essa crossover

Mil beijocas!


End file.
